La vie d'une larme
by Magic Dream
Summary: Ha les choses évoluent! Maève de retour qui est maintenant de retour avec Drago! on en découvre plus sur Elliann! CHAPITRE 31 UPLOAD ! à VOUS de lire!
1. Pensées d'une jeune femme

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.k. Rowling appart le jeune femme et l'idée !!^^

Bonjour voici une nouvelle fic qui m'est passée par la tête hier soir ! Si quelqu'un à une histoire semblable à la mienne venez me le dire parce que je veux pas faire du plagia moi, c'est pas mon but !! Alors REVIEW vite PLZ !^^

Geneviève 

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 1: Pensées d'une jeune femme

Tout dans ma vie n'a été que malheur et horreur…j'ai vu des choses horribles, d'autres tristes…mais jusqu'à récemment je n'avais encore jamais vu ce qui était réellement horrible…ma mère était esclave ici, tout comme moi maintenant. Le manoir des Malfoys…une place qui n'est pas descriptible tellement la méchanceté et la malhonnêteté règne…Ils n'ont aucune pitié pour personne, même ceux de leur camp. Depuis tous ces évènements, je suis la seule esclave sorcière dans le manoir. Je fais le ménage, je prépare les repas avec les elfes de maison, je m'occupe de l'entretien de leur domaine, je suis la souffre douleur de Lucius…encore aujourd'hui, il m'a presque noyé…Tout ce que je voulais, s'était un peu me reposer, près du lac…seulement qu'une petite minute…pour laisser les larmes de douleur et de tristesse couler pour une première fois dans ma vie. Très jeune ma mère m'avait appris à ne pas laisser paraître mes sentiments, car Malfoy serait encore plus cruel avec moi. Mais maintenant, le bouclier que j'avais formé pendant 16 ans c'est entièrement détruit…je souffre, j'ai mal…pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait…

J'entends la porte de mon cachot s'ouvrir, mais je n'ose pas regarder qui vient…je reste étendue sur la pierre froide dans un coin éloigné de la porte…Tout est sombre…un frisson parcoure ma colonne et se rend jusqu'à ma nuque qui tremble de peur…je ferme les yeux et prends un grand respire.

« Lève toi fainéante ! » Me dit une voix froide que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je me lève trop lentement à son goût, alors il me frappe au ventre…je le reçois une fois de plus sans critiquer, me taisant comme à chaque fois. J'ai une faiblesse, mais je me relève aussitôt…Malgré que les ténèbres soient impénétrables, je peux voir ses yeux froids me regarder.

« Mon fils arrive aujourd'hui de l'école et je veux que tout soit propre et aussi quand il sera là tu monteras ses valises jusqu'à sa chambre. »

« Oui monsieur… » Dis-je d'un ton froid que j'aurais dû garder pour moi-même…Il me giflea alors.

« Tu me réponds sur un autre ton ! » Me cria-t-il.

« Oui… » Dis-je dans un murmure.

Il me regarde une dernière fois, puis il s'en va…je peux enfin respirer. Encore une fois, je devrai faire le ménage de ce manoir…ce qui m'enrage, car le manoir est toujours propre grâce à moi…je fais le ménage chaque jour. Un soupir s'échappe de ma bouche, puis je me dirige lamentablement vers la porte et je monte dans le salon pour commencer le ménage.

Tandis que je nettoie tout le manoir, mes pensées se posent sur le fils de Lucius…Drago…je ne l'ai pas vu souvent vu qu'il passe presque toute l'année à Poudlard. Mais avant qu'il ne commence l'école, il passait presque toutes ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre ou ailleurs entrain d'aider son père. Il a le même âge que moi et il est en 6eme année à Poudlard, il va entrer en 7eme année après cet été, encore un été à être enfermé dans ce manoir. Ce qui expliquerait son teint si pâle qui rivalise avec le mien…Quelques fois l'été je le croise dans les corridors, mais il ne m'a regardé qu'une seule fois, c'était le jour de la mort de sa mère. J'avais vu ses yeux habituellement si froids et impénétrables avoir une petite lueur de haine envers celui qui avait tué sa mère. C'était Voldemort qui l'avait tué, trouvant qu'elle était trop présente dans la vie de Lucius et qu'elle pourrait peut-être aller dire l'endroit de son repère. Lucius n'avait rien dit, il n'allait quand même pas contredire son maître, mais je l'avais entendu dire un jour que tout ce qui lui manquerait d'elle, s'était qu'il pouvait la battre quand il n'avait pas l'envie de me toucher…et s'était vrai. Narcissa Malfoy était tout de même cruelle…elle me giflait quand elle trouvait que je faisait mal le ménage et qu'il y avait de la poussière. Elle pestait toujours contre ma mère, disant que cet imbécile de Mayers n'aurait jamais dû la violer…elle se plaignait qu'elle aurait une esclave aussi têtu que ma chère mère. Effectivement j'ai son caractère, mais j'essaie de le mettre de côté pour ne pas m'attirer des ennuis. Ce qui est tout de même difficile, surtout après les récents évènements.

La nuit tombe déjà, je descends dans les cuisines pour préparer le souper avec les elfes de maison. J'en profite pour prendre mon repas de la journée qui se compose d'une miche de pain et de l'eau. Le repas terminer, je lui jette un sort pour qu'il ne refroidisse pas et je monte mettre ma robe pour servir le souper, la seule que j'ai d'ailleurs. Habituellement je porte une vieille jupe toute déchirée et un chandail qui est assez sale. J'entre dans la salle de bain minuscule et je me regarde dans le miroir…j'ai une mine affreuse. Mes mains entre alors dans l'eau glacée et je me nettoie de visage avec un petit bout de savon que j'économise depuis déjà 2 ans. Je relève la tête pour regarder ma peau propre…mes yeux bleus ont virés plutôt gris et mes cheveux noirs sont mêlé, je décide de me les laver avec le peu de shampooing qu'il me reste…

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Je suis dans le portique et je vois Lucius et Drago approcher de la porte. Je l'ouvre aussitôt laissant entrer les deux hommes. Lucius passa avant Drago et quand il passa à son tour devant moi, son regard se posa sur moi et le mien sur lui. Il avait grandit, il dépassait maintenant son père de quelques centimètres…ses muscles s'étaient développés. Je pouvais dire qu'il était assez beau…mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi impénétrables et froid. Il me regarde surpris de ma tenue. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit bien peigné et bien habillé…et il l'air d'aimer ça, puisqu'il me sourit…et moi je reste là, ne bougeant pas, de peur que Lucius nous regarde…je fini par articuler un simple mot.

« Bonjour… » Dis-je en murmurant…

Il me regarde toujours en s'approchant de mon oreille. « Tu n'a pas fini de souffrir… » Me murmura-t-il doucement. 

Je le regarde, ne laissant pas paraître mes émotions…mais tout de même, pourquoi me disait-t-il cela ? Nous entendons alors Lucius lui dire de venir, car il avait à lui parler.

« Et toi, montes les valises ! » Me cria-t-il.

Drago me regarde une dernière fois et s'éloigne pour aller rejoindre son père. Je reste là quelques instants, pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi me disait-il que je n'avais pas fini de souffrir ? Je prends alors ses valises, me résignant à avoir une réponse, puis je redescends avec le dos meurtri à cause du poids de ses valises. Lucius me cria alors une fois de plus de venir servir le souper, je m'exécute sans pester tout haut. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, je ne vois pas seulement que Lucius et Drago, ils ont un invité qui est souvent venu dîner dans le manoir…le maître de Lucius, le seul qui pouvait être supérieur aux Malfoy, Voldemort. Il tourna alors son regard vers moi, ses petits yeux rouges ne me lâchent pas. 

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda Voldemort qui me remarquait pour la première fois. Je savait que Lucius allait répondre pour moi alors je me tu. 

« Notre esclave, fille d'Éléonore. » Dit-il n'en disant pas plus sur ma mère, car Voldemort la connaissait.

« Oui… » Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il se leva alors et s'approcha lentement de moi. Il fit glisser sa main glacée sur mes joues rosées et recula un peu. « Vous avez la beauté de votre mère…A-t-elle aussi son caractère ? » Demanda Voldemort en se retournant vers Lucius. 

« Malheureusement oui… » Dit Lucius en ayant un regard de dédain envers moi. 

Je regarde Voldemort sans bouger…il me fait peur, mais encore une fois, je ne le laisse pas paraître. Je baisse le regard et je fais quelques pas vers l'arrière pour m'éloigner du Seigneur des ténèbres. Je me tourne alors pour aller chercher les autres plats, quand Voldemort me retient par le poignet.

« Vous voulez me fausser compagnie ? » Me demanda Voldemort.

« Non… » Dis-je avec un ton assez froid.

Je vis alors Lucius se lever, sortir sa baguette et prononcer l'Endoloris…je m'écroule au sol de douleur…mes muscles brûlent et me font souffrir. Il augmente la puissance, ma respiration est coupée par la douleur.

« Combien de fois je devrai te dire de répondre sur un autre ton ! » Cria-t-il avec fureur.

Voldemort me regardait, il avait toujours se sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage. « Bien sur, comment pourrait-elle ne pas avoir l'arrogance de sa mère ? » Siffla Voldemort et retournant s'asseoir à sa chaise. Il commença à manger et Lucius stoppa le sort.

Mes muscles se détendent, mais me font souffrir…ma respiration reprends, mais avec quelques toussotements. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine pour aller chercher les autres plats comme je voulais le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Quand je reviens, je vois Drago me regarder avec un petit sourire mauvais lui aussi. Il aimait me voir souffrir à ce que je pouvais voir. Refoulant mes pensées noires, je me dirige vers la table et j'y mets les plats…et je reste là debout attendant qu'ils aient terminé pour leur apporter leurs desserts… Je pense, pendant ce temps, à toute ma misérable vie.

Voilà !  R+R plz


	2. Souvenirs

Hi Everyone !

Comment vous allez ? Ha bah moi ça va toujours bien surtout depuis vendredi !! ^^ Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai eu Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets!! Youpiiiii!! En plus en dvd je peux l'écouter en anglais et entendre les vraie voix des acteurs !! trop super !! Hum hum… petit extrait : 

Malfoy -W_hat ?___

_You think there's someone here who's worte than Dumbledore?_

_Well? Do you?_

Harry en Goyle (avec le polynectare): …_Harry Potter._

_Malfoy__ :__ Good one Goyle ! You're absolutly right ! ...Saint Potter !_

Mouhahah, je m'amuse à prendre leur accent en plus! Trop drôle ! Mais une de mes scènes préférées, c'est le duel Harry vs Drago !! Yeah the dueling Club power !! Alors là je m'égare un peu du sujet, vouais, alors que voulais-je dire…..ha oui ! Voilà mon chapitre 2 et une petite parenthèse, le premier chapitre, comme le dit le titre du chapitre, se sont les pensées de la jeune femme !! bon bon bon !! alors je vous dit bonne lecture et aussi réponse à mes trois revieweurs !!

Désolée pour les fautes…

**_Lyra.b_** : Merci, et oui je continue, tu en as la preuve lol !!^^ Laisse moi d'autres review !! ^^ J'ai une petite question à te poser, aimerais tu que je fasse entrée la jeune femme à Poudlard ou que je ne fasse que le bout des vacances avec Drago ?

**_Katarina_****_ :_** Oui mon Drago est assez cruel pour le moment, mais…lis la suite tu verras ce qui va se passer…et tu en sais un peu plus (un tout peutit peu) sur la mère du Maève elle s'appelle Maève, j'avais toujours pas trouver de nom pour elle dans le premier chapitre alors je disais toujours la jeune femme et elle. Elle est sorcière…mais elle ne va pas à Poudlard comme tu as pu le remarquer…mais bon, aimerais tu qu'elle aille à Poudlard, ou que je n'écrive que la partie ou elle est esclave chez les Malfoy ? Mais bon je me tais à toi de lire la suite et Merci pour ton review, laisse moi en encore tout pleins !! xxx

**_Mathilde : _**haha Merci beaucoup *Je suis toute contente !!* Et pour sa mère, hum… je n'explique seulement pourquoi elle n'était pas présente dans le premier chapitre !^^ Aussi une question à te poser, aimerais tu que je la fasse entrée à Poudlard ou que je ne fasse que le bout des vacances avec Drago ?? Merci de me répondre et continue à me reviewer !! J'adore ça !!

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs 

Les ténèbres entouraient le domaine des Malfoys…seul la lune et les étoiles brillantes éclairaient les pas lents d'une jeune femme. Sa tête était baissée et elle se dirigeait prudemment vers le lac sombre. L'herbe trempe gelait ses pieds nus. Elle fut bientôt sur la rive et là, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur ses genoux et attendit les larmes, mais rien ne vint…Elle soupira et releva la tête, les yeux clos, tandis qu'un vent se levait…il fit virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs et complètement lisses.

« Si quelqu'un me trouve à l'extérieur du manoir quand je suis supposée être à l'intérieur entrain de nettoyer l'argenterie…je suis morte… » Se murmura pour elle-même la jeune femme.

Comme elle rebaissait la tête, elle entendit des pas légers dans l'herbe derrière elle. La jeune femme senti son cœur commencer à battre rapidement...elle perdit son calme et se retourna vivement pour regarder qui l'avait suivi.

« Quelle coïncidence Maève…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici… » Dit sarcastiquement la voix d'un jeune homme.

« Je ne faisais que passer…Drago… » Dit-elle nerveusement en se dirigeant vers le manoir, mais la personne concernée la retint par les épaules et la ramena devant lui pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Tu faisais quoi là ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Maève le regarda nerveusement…elle n'aimait pas ce sourire mauvais qu'il avait depuis le souper. Elle détourna alors le regard de ses yeux gris qui était visible même dans la pénombre. « Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » Lui dit-elle sèchement.

« Houlà ! Tu peux me répondre d'une autre manière ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Après tout, tu es supposé être à l'intérieur…je pourrais prévenir mon père…et tu connais assez bien les conséquences… ».

Elle le regarda en adoucissant son visage à contrecœur…refoulant une fois de plus ses pensées noires, puis entre ouvris sa bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sorti. Maève soupira et baissa la tête, quand elle senti Drago lui lâcher les épaules. « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ce que je faisais ici ? Votre père lui ne voudrais même pas savoir…il m'aurait tout de suite fait souffrir… » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux savoir c'est tout… » Dit Drago en prenant un air supérieur.

Maève releva sa tête et plongea alors son regard dans les yeux gris du grand blond. « Peut-être qu'il n'est pas comme son père… » Pensa-t-elle, mais elle ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle faisait près du lac.

« Mais j'ai recours aux même solutions que lui… » Murmura Drago en sortant sa baguette. « Endoloris… ».

Maève sentie une fois de plus ses muscles brûler, elle tomba dans l'herbe froide et mouillée, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Ses pensées se concentrèrent sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait, quand tout stoppa…elle resta étendu là un instant serrant les dents pour ne pas répliquer et frapper Drago. La jeune femme se leva et lui lança un regard meurtrier, puis se dirigea à l'intérieur du manoir, le laissant seul.

Drago baissa la tête et soupira. « Bravo Drago…maintenant comment je vais faire pour qu'elle ne me déteste pas…mon père va me tuer… » Se dit-il en s'approchant du lac. Il regarda le reflet de la lune et des étoiles dans l'eau, puis se tourna et se dirigea à son tour dans le manoir.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Quand Maève termina de nettoyer l'argenterie sortie spécialement pour Voldemort, elle se dirigea dans la salle à manger pour faire un peu de ménage, mais quand elle entra, elle vit Drago qui était assis sur une des chaises. Il tourna son regard vers elle et la fixa du regard. Maève essaya de fuir son regard froid et toujours aussi impénétrable qui faisait monter la fureur en elle…mais en vain. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et pris le regard le plus furieux qu'elle avait. « Vous avez quoi dans la tête vous, les Malfoys ? » Cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Drago la regarda surpris, mais il se reprit aussitôt en se levant et en la regardant de haut, car il était assez grand. « Un cerveau ! ET TU NE ME PARLES PLUS JAMAIS COMME ÇA ! » Cria Drago à son tour en sortant un fois de plus sa baguette, mais au moment où il allait prononcer le sort, il s'arrêta net, se rappelant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père et Voldemort. Il baissa sa baguette et soupira en se dirigeant rapidement dans sa chambre, laissant Maève surprise parce qu'il n'avait pas prononcé le sort.

Le jeune Serpentard entra en claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il pris un vase posé sur une table et le lança furieusement sur le mur du fond de la pièce, puis fit les cents pas près du feu qui crépitait doucement dans le foyer. « Pourquoi il faut que je fasse ami amis avec une esclave ? Ils ne m'ont certainement pas tout dit ! » Marmonna furieusement Drago pour lui-même. « C'est ça, ils ne m'ont pas tout dit…et je dois sûrement sous-estimer cette fille… » Continua-t-il en se calmant un peu. « Peut-être que la meilleur manière pour qu'elle m'écoute, se soit d'être froid avec elle…mon père la toujours fait lui, pourquoi pas moi…mais au fait, où est sa mère, Éléonore ? ». Drago arrêta de marcher de long en large dans sa chambre et sorti en courant pour parler à son père.

Quand il arriva à son bureau, il cogna, mais sans réponses…alors il décida d'aller demander à Maève qui était sûrement encore dans la salle à manger. Drago descendit les escaliers avec empressement et entra dans la pièce, mais personne n'y était. Il jura et pensa à où elle pouvait être. « Les cachots… ! ». Il descendit alors les marches et sorti sa baguette devant la porte du cachot. « Alohomora… » Prononça le sorcier, puis entra à l'intérieur de la sombre pièce humide. Ses yeux explorèrent la pièce… « Comment fait-elle pour vivre ici ? » Se demanda Drago en ne voyant aucun lit ni chaise…rien…seulement que la pierre et une fenêtre avec des barreaux devant. Il avança et vit Maève assise sur la pierre froide. Elle avait remis ses vêtements en lambeau, mais ses cheveux et sa peau étaient toujours propres. La jeune sorcière avait ramené ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, ce qui l'empêchait de voir qui était entré.

« Maève… » Murmura doucement Drago avec un peu de dédain…il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler doucement à quelqu'un.

La concernée releva lentement la tête et regarda tristement l'homme qui était devant elle. Bizarrement, aucune larme ne parlait son visage. Drago s'approcha lentement d'elle et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, puis scruta la pièce à la recherche d'une femme, mais personne d'autre n'y était. « Où est ta mère….Eléonore… ? » Demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur la jeune femme de son âge.

Le regard de Maève se perdit…sa mère…justement la personne à qui elle pensait quand Drago était entré dans la pièce. Elle regarda Drago encore plus tristement, mais encore aucune larme ne coula. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis baissa le regard. « …Morte… » Murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda bizarrement… « Comment est-elle morte ? Elle n'était pourtant pas vieille. »

Le visage de la jeune femme pâlit et ses souvenirs horribles lui revinrent en tête…elle voulait les oublier, mais il lui les avait fait revoir.

_Flash Back_

__

Maève entra dans son cachot comme à chaque fin de journée…elle allait rejoindre sa mère qui avait eu un entretient avec Lucius dans leur cachot. Quand elle avança une odeur de sang régnait dans la pièce…elle avança un peu et ce qu'elle vit, fit tourner sa tête violemment… elle devenait tout à coup étourdie…elle regarda une fois de plus et cette fois elle avait l'envie de vomir. Sa mère était bien dans le cachot, mais seulement…Elle était morte, un poignard planté dans son ventre…

_Fin Flash Back_

__

Maève senti encore sa tête tourner violemment…elle se leva rapidement et commença à frapper durement le mur de ses poings. Drago se leva surpris de sa réaction et lui toucha l'épaule, ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, car elle l'envoya automatiquement au sol, puis elle continua à frapper le mur avec colère. Sa peau se fendait peu à peu, quand elle sentie des mains lui empoigner fermement les poignets et ensuite l'éloigner doucement du mur pour la mener au milieu de la pièce. « Lâche moi ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Arrêtes ça ! » Lui dit Drago.

« LÂCHE MOI ! » Cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

« CALME TOI ! » Cria Drago qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

Elle se défit de l'emprise du Serpentard et se leva, mais sa tête tourna, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, la réaction de Drago face à elle, la mort de sa mère, sa vie misérable…elle perdit pied, puis tomba. Drago la rattrapa de justesse. Il la regarda un instant en se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle veuille de briser les mains…Mais toute réponse ne serait pas pour tout de suite, alors il quitta la pièce, laissant Maève étendue sur la pierre froide de son cachot…  


	3. Rejoins nous

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling!! Appart Maève et Éléonore. 

Bien le bonjour à vous tous! 

**_Alors je vais commencer par une petite annonce_**! Alors 2 personnes sont venues me dire que j'avais copié une fic, ou bien que j'avais pris l'idée! Mais, malheureusement pour eux, je n'ai pas pu prendre son idée, car la fic en question est une fic « R » et je ne suis pas en âge de lire ses fics. Quand j'ai fait mes recherches pour savoir qu'elle était cette fic (« escalve ») j'ai lu le summary et puis il était écris sexe, violes…et heu je ne me souviens plus, mais je sais que moi je ne lis pas ses fics avec sexes et violes! Mais bon vous pouvez me croire comme vous pouvez ne pas me croire et je ne vous blâme pas. Tout ce qui importe c'est que moi je sache que je ne l'ai pas copié et que s'est un pur hasard si le début se ressemble. Qu'est-ce que vous vous voulez, les idées sont presque toutes pris, à 68 000 qqchose de fic sur Harry Potter, s'est par hasard que certaines personne ont les même idées. Mais bon j'arrête.

Alors voilà j'ai terminer ce chapitre ce matin même (il faut que je me dépêche j'ai de l'école!! Vite vite vite) et hier j'ai encore écouté mes scènes favorites d'harry Potter et la chambre des secrets!! Youpi alors réponse à mes revieweurs!!

**_Lyra.b_****__**: Alors Merci pour ton review, je suis super contente que tu trouve que c'est de mieux en mieux! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre encore mieux (même si il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions) Pour l'année à Poudlard je vais sûrement la faire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment décidé encore dans qu'elle maison je vais l'envoyée, mais comme tu l'as dit se ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais bon je pense l'envoyer à Gryffondor!! Bon review moi encore!! ^^ Si tu as des ou des questions, dis moi les! Ça me fera plaisir de te répondre.

**_Mathilde_** : Resalut à toi aussi! Merci de dire que la suite est géniale! ^^ Merci!! Heu pour son année à Poudlard, je vais la faire, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite!! J'ai toute l'été à écrire et je pense bien que se sera long!! ^^ Et ensuite je vais faire son année à Poudlard. Alors moi aussi je trouve que j'ai fait un peu fort pour la mort de sa mère!^^ je pense que je un peu moins…hum comment dirais-je? La découpé en morceau, parce que je me rends compte qu'avec ma suite, ça ne marches peut-être aps mais bon!! Alors continue à me reviewer et aussi si tu as des questions et des idées, gênes toi pas!! Bye bye 

**_Katarina_** : Oui elle va rester longtemps esclave, je vais voir comment ça va évoluer et puis ensuite à Poudlard!! Oui c'est atroce comment elle découvre  sa mère, j'en ai moi aussi des frissons dans le dos!! Et je pense même que je vais changer se bout parce que sa ne collera pas avec ma suite, enfin, je crois. Maève à les yeux bleus, mais qui de ses temps si sont plutot gris!! Et pour le film en anglais hé bien entre Harry, Ron, Drago ou, enfin bon tu vois, tous les personnages, je ne suis pas capable de choisir!! Même Percy à une belle voix lol!! Mais bon alors continue à me reviewer!! Et si tu a des questions ou des idées, tu m'en parles!! ^^ Bye bye

**_Myamora_****_ Malfoy_** : Répondus par e-mail

**_Vulcaine7_** : Répondus par e-mail

**_Miss azerty_** : Merci de dire qu'elle est bien!! Et oui je continue!! ^^ et toi continue à me reviewer!! Ça me fait tellement plaisir!^^

Désolée pour les fautes si il y en a

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 3 : Rejoins nous… 

Drago s'assit dans le fauteuil de sa chambre en soupirant. Il se massa lentement la tête et ferma les yeux…tout se bousculait un peu trop vite à son goût…la mort de sa mère il n'y avait que de cela un an, le service que son père et Voldemort lui demandaient, les études qui devenaient de plus en plus compliqué et l'action de Maève dans le cachot. Le jeune Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et perdit son regard dans le feu qui brûlait doucement. 

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? » Se demanda Drago. « Elle avait tellement l'air de souffrir…d'être triste…de ressentir de la haine…Et qu'est qui est arriver à sa mère? »

Il resta assis là pour encore quelques heures, laissant toutes ses questions se promener dans son esprit, sans toutefois y avoir une réponse. Le jeune homme décida alors d'aller se coucher et dès qu'il posa se tête sur son oreiller, il s'envola automatiquement dans le pays des rêves.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Maève ouvrit un œil, ensuite l'autre. Le soleil du matin entrait dans son cachot…cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil, car curieusement, le domaine des Malfoys était pour la plupart du temps, plongé dans de tristes journées de pluie et de brouillard. Elle se leva difficilement, sa tête lui faisait mal…elle regarda alors ses mains qui avait sûrement stoppées de saigner pendant la nuit. Les jointures étaient toutes fendues et l'os était presque visible (n'oubliez pas qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de peau, par-dessus les jointures). La veille lui revint alors en tête…Drago avait essayé de la calmer, malgré qu'il lui parlait toujours d'un ton froid, comme son père faisait aussi. Elle entendit alors les verrous de sa porte s'ouvrirent, quelques secondes plus tard, cette voix insensible qu'elle détestait tant se fit entendre, elle se retourna alors face à son interlocuteur.

« Tes mains sont en lambeaux…quel dommage… » Dit cyniquement Lucius Malfoy.

Maève ne dit rien, elle soutenait son regard écrasant.

« Et pourquoi t'es-tu fait cela? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi! » Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

 Elle vit alors le visage de Lucius éprouver du dégoût et de la haine…Il sorti vivement sa baguette. « Expelliarmus! » Cria-t-il. Maève alla s'écraser aussitôt sur le mur derrière elle. « Combien de fois…COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DEVRAI TE DIRE DE ME RÉPONDRE SUR UN AUTRE TON! JE SUIS TON MAÎTRE ET TU ES MON ESCLAVE! » Continua-t-il de crier.

La jeune femme se leva, mais sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal, car elle avait percuté durement le mur. Elle dû alors se soutenir avec le mur pour ne pas tomber inconsciente au sol…elle luttait énormément pour rester consciente. Elle vit Lucius avoir un petit sourire satisfait. « Pourquoi vous me faites ça à moi et pourquoi vous avez tué ma mère? » Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

« Ne te presses pas, tu vas avoir des réponses bientôt…Voldemort va venir t'expliquer…mais en l'échange d'un petit service… » Dit Lucius d'un ton froid.

« Un service… » Murmura Maève tout juste avant de s'évanouir de douleur au sol.

Lucius sourit mauvaisement. « Oui un petit service… » Dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la monta dans le salon. Il la déposa au sol et parti chercher Drago qui était dans sa chambre. Lucius ne pris même pas la peine de cogner, il entra en fracassant la porte. « Drago! Dans le salon, tout de suite! » Lui cria-t-il avant de ressortir aussitôt.

Le Serpentard était assis dans son fauteuil depuis déjà une heure, à se poser encore les mêmes questions que la veille. Il avait tourné la tête lentement quand son père avait fait éruption dans sa chambre, sans encore une fois cogner. Drago se leva lentement de se fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa porte pour aller dans le salon. « Oui, bien sur père… » Se dit Drago pour lui-même. Il descendit lentement les marches et se dirigea jusqu'au salon, où il trouva Maève étendue au sol. Il la regarda en se posant des questions, mais ne s'approcha pas d'elle. Il leva alors les yeux et vit Lucius et Voldemort, tous deux bien installés dans chacun un fauteuil qui étaient face à face.

« Que voulez-vous de moi cette fois-ci? » Demanda Drago.

« Seulement te dire de continuer à te rapprocher de Maève… » Siffla Voldemort.

« Et si je ne veux pas? » Dit-il d'un ton froid et se croisant les bras.

Lucius se leva alors en le regardant mauvaisement. « Comment oses-tu? » Dit-il.

« C'est simple, je ne veux pas me rapprocher d'une esclave, se serait rabaisser les Malfoys au plus bas niveau! » Dit Drago en le regardant mauvaisement à son tour.

Voldemort se leva et s'approcha de Drago. « Sais-tu au moins pourquoi elle est esclave ici? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« …Non. » 

« Hé bien, tu vas maintenant le savoir…Sa mère était un puissante sorcière et elle faisait partie des Serpentards. Éléonore était en même année que Lucius et un jour j'ai contacté ton père pour qu'il l'entraîne dans mon camp, et qu'elle devienne ainsi une mangemort, la seule d'ailleurs…elle m'aurait été d'un grand service. Elle ne voulu pas…ce qui explique son comportement est, je crois, les quelques qualités des Gryffondors qu'elle avait. Mais le choixpeau l'avait tout de même envoyé à Serpentard. Jusqu'en septième année nous avons essayer de la convaincre par tous les moyens…mais elle ne voulu pas…alors nous l'avons enfermé ici. Nous avons trouvé une formule pour qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et nous lui avons enlevé sa baguette. Je me souviens encore de ses petits regards froids qu'elle nous lançait…Elle était vraiment une belle femme, mais tellement entêtée…Dommage. Alors, quand nous l'avions enfermé, nous lui avons dit qu'elle serait traité en vrai esclave, à moins qu'elle ne rejoigne notre camp…mais tu as sûrement constater qu'elle ne voulu pas. » Drago fit signe que oui de la tête et le seigneur des ténèbres reprit son récit. « Un jour, un homme de notre camp qui s'appelait Brandon Mayers, a violé Éléonore. C'est ce qui fait que Maève est née, même si sa mère était toujours enfermée. Votre père à fait des pressions sur Éléonore pour qu'elle rejoigne notre camp…mais elle ne voulu pas, encore une fois. Il lui dit alors que son enfant serait des nôtres, malgré qu'elle ne veuille pas et qu'elle vivrait d'atroces souffrances…tout comme Éléonore en a vécu. » Voldemort eu un sourire mauvais. « Je crois que tu en sais déjà assez… » Termina Voldemort en retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Drago le regarda étonné. Il ne savait vraiment rien à propos de Maève et d'Éléonore. Il reprit soudainement son air froid. « Elle est tout de même une esclave et sa mère avait osé vous désobéir! » Dit Drago en serrant les dents et en détournant le regard du mage noir.

Voldemort sourit. « N'êtes vous pas entrain de me désobéir en refusant de vous rapprocher de Maève…? » Dit Voldemort satisfait en voyant le regard de Drago.

Drago soupira et ferma les yeux. « D'accord je vais me rapprocher d'elle, mais se sera bien à contrecoeur et je me rapprocherai d'elle de la manière que je vais vouloir! » Dit-il en quittant le pièce avec fureur et en marmonnant toute sorte de jurons.

Voldemort sourit satisfait et posa alors son regard sur Maève qui commençait à remuer au sol. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent soudainement et elle se leva aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? » Demanda-t-elle en se mettant une main sur la tête, car elle tournait encore.

« Que vous rejoignez mon camp! » Dit Voldemort.

« Ça jamais…je vous déteste trop! Vous avez enfermés ma mère ici! » Dit Maève en serrant les dents. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

 « Souvenir douloureux n'est-ce pas? Mais je te le répètes, veux-tu rejoindre mon camp? ».

« Non! » Persista-t-elle.

« Bien, alors je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'été pour te décider, et après, nous verrons ce qu'il adviendra de toi! » Dit Voldemort en se levant. « Lucius! Veillez à ce qu'elle fasse le bon choix…je compte sur vous. » Dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Pendant quelques instant, Maève resta là, sans bouger et Lucius resta là lui aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. « Fais le ménage! » Lui dit-il froidement en quittant à son tour la pièce.

Maève ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle n'allait jamais plier en faveur de Voldemort, ça jamais elle ne le ferait. « Mais pourquoi veut-il absolument que je sois dans son camp? » Se demanda-t-elle. Elle haussa alors les épaules en commençant le ménage comme à chaque jour.


	4. Confusions

Bonjour à vous tous ! 

Alors mon chapitre 4 !! Comment vous allez ! Moi très bien !! Pourquoi ??? Parce que je vais en ANGLETERRE dans 1 an !!! Wouah I'm so happy ! How lucky I am to go there, and maybe for a month !! Vouais!!! Trop super!! Bon alors je vais répondre à vos reviews !! ET SI VOUS AVEZ DES IDÉES GÊNEZ VOUS PAS !!! ) alors alors :

**_Lyra.b_****__**: Merci pour ton autre review et continue encore et encore !! Alors je crois que tu as deviné un petit quelque chose toi là !! Mouahha, nous verrons bien ce qui va se passer !! )

**_Miss azerty :_** Merci !!! Super fine !! et continue encore à me reviewer j'adore ça !! )

**_Katarina_** : Je pense sincèrement qu'il est bon à l'école, mais il faut bien que se soit difficile, rendu à la 6eme et 7eme année !! ) Oui, vraiment vraiment cruel de l'avoir enfermée. Je trouve aussi que s'est comme volé la vie de quelqu'un ! Serpentard hein ? hum ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ! J continue à me reviewer !!! J'adore, tu me fais vraiment plaisir !!!

**_MON Philippe gryffondor :_** Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je t'adore vraiment vraiment beaucoup !!! t'es super fin !!!!!!!!!!! Continue à me reviewer encore et encore ! Et pour la suite de mon autre fic, je te remercie encore plus pour se review là !!! J'essayerai de mettre la suite le plus vite possible…comme mon cerveau va rouler (ce qui veut dire pas vite lol joke) Merci encore et continue ta super fic !!! ) 

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, sincèrement j'adore trop ce chapitre !! Pourquoi, vous allez le voir plus loin…c'est le début de quelque chose…

Haha !! =)

La vie d'une larme 

Chapitre 4 : Confusion…

Maève terminait de faire le ménage. Elle pensa au récents événements…elle ressenti un pincement au cœur, mais rien d'autre…aucune larme…elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. 

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Elle fut aussitôt sortie de ses pensées par Lucius qui arriva dans la bibliothèque en maugréant contre la lenteur qu'elle prenait à faire le ménage.

« Après avoir ENFIN terminer le ménage du premier étage, tu iras nettoyer la chambre de Drago ! Et ensuite tu iras préparer le souper ! » Lui cria-t-il froidement, puis reparti d'où il était arrivé.

« Après avoir enfin terminer le ménage, bla, bla, bla ! » Marmonna furieusement Maève en terminant de nettoyer la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque. Elle se retourna en soupirant, puis monta à l'étage pour se diriger à la chambre de Drago. Elle cogna à la porte en hésitant un peu.

« Entrez ! » Dit Drago d'une voix monotone, mais quelque peu hautaine.

Maève poussa lentement la porte et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la majestueuse chambre décorée au couleur des Serpentards dans laquelle elle venait d'entrée. Elle observa le mobilier et le feu qui crépitait dans son foyer…S'était la première fois qu'elle venait faire le ménage dans la chambre du Serpentard. Son regard se posa soudain sur celui-ci…Il était assis dans son lit et lisait un livre de magie, mais il avait détourné le regard et la regardait bizarrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il froidement.

« Votre père m'a demandé de faire le ménage de votre chambre… » Dit-elle d'un ton dépourvu d'émotions.

Drago eu alors un petit rire mauvais. « Sorts ! » Lui dit-il froidement.

« Mais…je… » Dit Maève.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il t'a demander de faire…ici c'est ma chambre et personne ne rentre ici appart moi…et toi la dernière! Alors vas t'en ! » Lui cria-t-il encore plus froidement qu'à l'habitude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus dépourvu d'émotions de Maève…appart peut-être qu'on pouvait y voir de la haine…ses vêtements étaient comme à l'habitude, déchirés et sales…et ses cheveux étaient un peu mêlés, mais elle était quand même assez séduisante. Drago se secoua la tête vivement et fit un sourire mauvais, il pouvait bien se l'avouer qu'elle était séduisante, mais c'était une esclave et il ne l'aimait pas…pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Maève n'avait toujours pas bouger…elle avait remarquer que Drago avait plongé ses yeux des les siens et qu'ensuite il l'avait observée…et qu'enfin se sourire mauvais qu'elle n'aimait pas était apparu sur son visage. À son tour elle l'avait regardé…ses yeux d'un bleu acier…ce qui se révélait être une sorte de gris…ils ne laissaient paraître aucune émotions, mais par contre son visage lui parlait…elle pouvait toujours y voir la colère et la haine…ce qui était commun chez les Malfoys. Elle regarda Drago plus attentivement, il avait un corps magnifique…et vu qu'il venait de se doucher, il n'avait pas placé ses cheveux comme à son habitude. Maève se frappa alors la tête avec sa main et grogna furieusement. Elle n'allait pas trouver un Malfoy mignon. La voix froide de Drago la fit sortir rapidement de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour sortir ? » 

Maève le regarda furieusement et baissa la tête en serrant les poings de colère. « Ça te plaît, hein ? » Grogna-t-elle en arrêtant de le vouvoyer. Elle referma alors la porte derrière elle pour que Lucius ne l'entende pas.

« Pourquoi tu fermes la porte et de quoi parles-tu ?!? Qu'est-ce qui me plaît ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Tu sais très bien que ton père me battra parce que je n'ai pas fait le ménage de ta chambre…et qu'il ne me croira pas si je lui dit que c'est toi qui ne voulait pas que j'entre dans ta chambre ! Alors ça te plaît de me voir souffrir ?!? C'est assez évident…à chaque fois que tu me vois entrain de souffrir tu as toujours se sourire mauvais sur ton visage ! » Cria-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Le jeune homme la regarda alors étonné, mais son étonnement se changea une fois de plus en sourire mauvais. « Ça me plaît, oui…c'est toujours plaisant de voir une esclave souffrir ! » Dit-il d'un ton hautain. Il regretta alors ce qu'il venait de dire à voir sa réaction...il devait se rapprocher de Maève, même si cela le dégoûtait. Drago soupira bruyamment et se leva de son lit. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci recula vivement avec un regard de dégoût. « Écoutes… » Commença-t-il.

« Non je n'écoute pas, TU écoutes ! » L'interrompit-elle. « Sais-tu au moins ce que je vis ? Non, tu ne peux pas le savoir, car tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ! Ton père a tué ma mère, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est plus là ! » Cria-t-elle. « Pourtant, je n'ai pas pleuré…bien sur je souffre…mais je dois être bien bizarre pour ne pas pleurer la mort de ma mère ! Je n'ai jamais pleuré de ma vie ! Ma mère a été enfermée ici, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison ! Je suis une souffre douleur, je ne mange pas à ma faim, je fais le ménage à tous les jours même si toute la maison est propre, Voldemort me demande de rejoindre ses rangs pour une raison que je ne connais même pas, je dors dans un cachot froid et humide, je ne peut même pas me laver quand je veux ! Et toi tu en rajoutes en étant froid avec moi à chaque fois que tu me parles et en faisant exprès pour que ton père me fasse souffrir ! Je croyais que tu étais un peu différent de lui…mais je me suis trompée…un Malfoy restera un Malfoy… ! » Lui cria-t-elle dans un souffle. 

Drago soupira et se massa la tête d'une main en fermant les yeux. « Ok, tu vis dans des conditions assez…dur, mais une esclave c'est fait pour quoi tu penses ? Sympathiser avec ses maîtres… ? Non je ne crois pas…alors…SORTS DE MA CHAMBRE ! » Lui cria-t-il en lui montrant la porte du doigt.

Maève le regarda furieusement. « Tu es comme ton père…un monstre ! » Dit-elle en quittant sa chambre et en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Drago se retourna et serra les lèvres de colère. Il vit quelques morceaux du vase qu'il avait cassé la veille et les frappa avec ses pieds furieusement. « Merde ! » Marmonna-t-il furieusement. « Je vais me faire tuer si je ne réussis pas à me rapprocher d'elle…Mais je ne veux pas me rapprocher d'elle ! » Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. « Fais un effort Drago…tout ce que j'ai à faire s'est d'être ami avec Maève…pas plus…mais moi je ne suis pas obligé d'être ami… ». Il s'arrêta alors de parler et sourit mauvaisement. « Si sa mère était à Serpentard et que celui qui a violé Éléonore était un Serpentard…cela veut forcément dire qu'elle a des gènes des Serpentards et qu'elle préfère des amis…plutôt froids et déterminés…qui sont près à tout pour arriver à leurs fins… » Marmonna pour lui-même Drago. « C'est ça…je n'ai qu'à faire ça… » Se dit-il en se relevant de son lit « Tout va fonctionner… ». Il prit son livre de magie qu'il lisait avant que Maève ne le dérange et alla le porter dans sa bibliothèque en souriant fière de lui.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Maève entra dans les cuisines et commença à faire le souper avec les elfes de maison. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pensé que Drago aurait pu être mieux que Lucius. Elle coupait la viande furieusement et battait les œufs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plus que battus. Et quand elle termina de préparer le souper, elle monta se changer dans sa petite salle de bain. Elle se brossa les cheveux furieusement et redescendit d'un air élégant…mais au fond d'elle, elle bouillait de rage. Elle commença à servir le souper à Lucius et Drago, quand Lucius lui adressa la parole.

« As-tu terminer de faire le ménage de la chambre de Drago ? » Demanda celui-ci d'un air indifférent.

Maève commença a trembler, mais n'en fit pas plus. « Non… » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Lucius en levant le regard de son plat.

« Non, je n'ai pas terminé le ménage de sa chambre… » Dit-elle plus fort en lançant un regard furieux à Drago.

« Comment ça tu n'as pas terminé le ménage de sa chambre ? » Lui demanda Lucius en colère.

« Parce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé entrer dans sa chambre ! » Lui répondit-elle.

« Drago… » Dit Lucius « Tu la laisseras entrer après le souper… » lui dit-il doucement. 

Maève le regarda surprise, mais continua de servir le souper. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'était pas furieux et qu'il n'allait pas la faire souffrir. Bien sur elle n'allait pas un peu apprécier Lucius pour si peu. Quand le souper fut terminé, Maève descendit avec les plats et alla faire la vaisselle, tandis que Drago monta à sa chambre avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père avant le souper, l'avait grandement aidé.

Maève termina rapidement et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Drago pour une deuxième fois. Elle cogna lentement, n'étant pas trop rassurée de revenir dans SA chambre.

« Entrez… » Dit Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit et Maève apparu. Elle le chercha du regard. Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil et regardait le feu brûler doucement dans son foyer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer le ménage, fainéante ? » Lui demanda froidement Drago en tournant le regard vers elle.

« T'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! » Lui lança-t-elle furieusement en s'approchant du lit pour prendre les draps.

Drago ne supporta pas la phrase que Maève venait de prononcer. Il se leva furieux…cette fois-ci, il était sur qu'elle avait des gènes des Serpentards…le traiter de la sorte. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Lui cria-t-il à bouts de nerfs.

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot…un mangemort ! » Lui cria-t-elle à son tour.

Drago s'avança alors rapidement vers elle et la frappa de toutes ses forces au visage. Maève tomba les fesses au sol tellement Drago l'avait frappé fort. Elle perdit alors son regard dans le vide et toucha sa joue douloureuse. Drago la regarda sans émotions…il s'agenouilla alors au sol face à elle…Il plongea son regard dans le sien, mais ne le supporta pas longtemps. Il approcha alors sa main d'elle, mais Maève recula vivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adossée au mur. Il cru voir un regard apeuré…mais en même temps complètement confus sur le visage de Maève. Drago vit alors une larme couler sur la joue de celle-ci…probablement la première qu'elle n'est jamais eue et curieusement…s'était par sa faute. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant elle et approcha sa main essuyer sa larme, mais il laissa sa main posé sur la joue de Maève…Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il approcha alors lentement ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa…lentement, sans qu'il n'ait aucune réponse de la jeune femme. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait…bizarrement, sa haine s'apaisait…Il s'éloigna alors d'elle et la releva totalement confus.

« Parts…je ferai moi-même le ménage… » Dit Drago dans un murmure.

Maève sortie lentement de la chambre en jetant un dernier regard à Drago qui lui avait tourné le dos, mais trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…elle perdit pied dans les escaliers, mais se rattrapa à la dernière minute. Elle descendit alors dans son cachot lentement et s'assis au sol en touchant sa joue douloureuse et en sombrant dans ses pensées confuses.

Drago se dirigea vers son lit et s'y étendit en perdant son regard au plafond, il se mit une main sur le front et avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne savait plus se qu'il faisait…se n'était pas supposer se passer comme ça…mais quand il avait vu cette larme couler le long de la joue de Maève, quand il avait vu son regard…il n'avait pas su se contrôler…   


	5. Point de vue de Maève

Alors voilà le chapitre 5, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Mais bon ! Faut le lire pour savoir ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Maève lors du baiser du dernier chapitre ! Alors le Pov de Drago devrait être là se soir ou demain !! Je vais maintenant réponds au 3 review !! Vous êtes pas beaucoup, mais vous me faites vraiment plaisir !! )

 Katarina : Salut salut toi ! Alors c'était ton chapitre préféré le dernier ! Houa ! Je vais t'avouer que moi aussi c'était mon chapitre préféré…enfin jusqu'à maintenant !! J'ai une vague idée de ce qui va se passer plus tard !! Héhéhé !! Il va y avoir de la surprise plus tard !! lol !!Alors si tu veux avoir un scoop sur ce qui va se passer plus tard, gêne toi pas, demande moi le…mais sa te gâcherais le punch ! ) Pour quand elle a pleurer, si il est aller essuyer sa larme, s'est surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer…enfin oui, c'est lui qui pense qu'on ne dois pas pleurer, qu'on dois être fort…mais en même temps…c'était par sa faute qu'elle pleurait pour la première fois et il se sentait, comme qui dirais un peu mal. !! Bon alors je vais te laisser sur ça !! et continue à me reviewer !! J'adore, et merci !!!

Loline : Merci de me reviewer !! C'est super gentil !! Merci !! Et continue de me laisser des reviews !!

Malissandre : Heyhey !! Merci beaucouppp !!!!! Moi aussi je t'adore !!! C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis !!! vouiii *gen aux anges* Alors, le suite ce n'est que la pensée de Maève, mais va falloir que tu le lise pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Drago. Pour Harry, tu va le voir, mais dans longtemps, parce qu'au départ, c'était supposer être une fic seulement sur Maève et Drago, mais là, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas faire une année à Poudlard !! Et oui, mais comment va-t-elle faire pour aller à Poudlard te dis tu !! Hé bien…Je le garde secret pour moi !! mouahhaha !! ) Alors bizouxxxx et aussi merci encore !! Continue ta fic !!!!!

Petit Message de dernière minute !! Là faut que vous alliez lire Harry Potter et le manoir des Ombres !! C'est de Malissandre et Forcez la à Continuer !! Je veux avoir la suiteuuuuu ! lol

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 5 : Point de vue de Maève

Je cogne à sa porte, mais je ne suis pas rassuré. Je suis sur qu'il me parlera froidement et durement…mais je vais répliquer s'il le fait. Je l'entends me dire d'entrer. J'ouvre la porte lentement et j'entre dans sa chambre, mais je ne le vois pas. Je promène mon regard, jusqu'à ce que je le vois assis dans son fauteuil, à regarder le feu qui brûlait doucement dans son foyer. Il se retourne enfin, et me regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer le ménage, fainéante ? » Me dit-il froidement.

Je commence à ce moment à m'enrager. J'en ai vraiment assez de me faire traiter de fainéante…Plus Drago et Lucius me le dise, plus je pense que c'est vrai. Je ne veux plus être une esclave, mais je n'ai pas le choix…si j'ose m'enfuir, soit je me fait tuer, soit je reste dans la rue…n'ayant rien du tout à manger, ni de toit pour m'abriter…rien. Je me dirige alors vers le lit pour changer les draps…je ne peux plus contenir ma rage.

« T'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! » Lui dis-je furieusement, mais à la place de continuer à avancer vers le lit, je m'arrête et je regarde sa réaction. Je le vis se lever rapidement…Je pense que j'ai touché son égaux. Je le vois serrer les poings et son visage se crispe de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Me cria-t-il à bouts de nerfs.

Je perds de plus en plus patience…J'en ai vraiment marre de son petit air supérieur…et encore plus de celui de son père. « Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot…un mangemort ! » Lui criais-je. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un mangemort…je ne fais que dire la vérité. À cet instant, je vis le visage de Drago devenir extrêmement furieux…je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Je le vois alors s'approcher de moi très rapidement et sans que je ne m'y attende, il me frappe au visage. Je sens mes fesses toucher le sol…il m'a frappé tellement fort, plus fort que son père parfois. Mes yeux se perdent alors de le vide…je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait mal que Drago m'ait frappé…je mets ma main sur ma joue douloureuse. Je le vois alors s'agenouiller face à moi…ses yeux ne montre aucuns sentiments, mais je sais qu'il est toujours en colère. Il me regarde dans les yeux, mais il n'est pas capable de les supporter longtemps, il les rabaisse alors et lève sa main vers moi. Affolée, je recule jusqu'au mur qui est derrière moi…Je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, je ne veux plus le voir, il m'a fait si mal. Mon cœur bat si fort et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je suis restée là, apeurée, affolée et blessée…au contraire, j'aurais dû être furieuse et me relever avec un  regard meurtrier et ensuite partir…mais non, j'ai mal et j'ai peur…Je sens mes yeux picoter, ça ne se peut pas…Je sens alors une larme sortir de mon œil et couler le long de ma joue meurtrie. Je pleure ? Pour la première fois je pleure, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, s'est Drago qui m'a fait pleurer…Je pleure pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de pitié pour moi et qui me réponds toujours froidement… je pleure à cause de Drago. Je le vois encore approcher de moi et lever la main vers moi…Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, mais je ne peux plus m'en aller, le mur derrière moi m'en empêche, je reste alors figée là et il essuie ma larme, mais il laisse sa main posée sur ma joue. Je me calme un peu …Il me regarde dans les yeux, on dirait qu'il veut voir mes sentiments, qu'il veut voir qui je suis réellement. J'observe son visage plus attentivement, il est si beau, il donne l'impression d'être tellement doux…et ses lèvres, elles ont l'air douces et chaudes. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de dire ça, je ne peux pas trouver un Malfoy mignon et…Je le vois alors approcher ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? M'embrasser moi ? Je ne sais pas s'il se souvient bien de ce qu'il a fait…Il m'a frappé…mais moi je l'avais bien traité de mangemort et d'idiot…Ses lèvres touchent enfin les miennes…et il m'embrasse lentement et je ferme les yeux…Il continue même si je ne lui réponds pas. Je me sens bizarre, mon cœur bat vite, et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir peur…j'ai le goût de le serrer contre moi, de répondre à son baiser, mais avant que je ne le fasse, il s'éloigne…et je me rends compte qu'il ni à que du vide autour de moi…Je ressens un pincement cœur…la présence de ma mère me manque…ses étreintes qu'elle me faisait quand tout allait mal. Quand Drago m'a embrasser, j'ai cru retrouver ce que j'avais perdu…quelqu'un se collait contre moi…Il me prends alors les mains et me relève. Il s'éloigne de moi et me tourne le dos. Il a l'air tellement confus…je crois qu'il ne voulait pas m'embrasser et qu'il le regrette amerment. 

« Parts…je ferai moi-même le ménage… » Me murmure-t-il en ayant de la confusion dans sa voix.

Je le regarde un dernière fois…je suis aussi confuse que lui, puis je sorts et dans les escaliers, des questions commence à assiéger mon esprit, je suis étourdie et je tombe presque dans les escaliers, mais je me rattrape à la rampe juste à temps. Je descends jusqu'à mon cachot et je m'assoie le plus loin possible de la porte, je touche ma joue douloureuse, et je perds mon regard dans le noir. Je sombre dans mes pensées confuses…je ne sais plus comment réagir, est-ce que je devrais être en colère contre Drago, ou être…amoureuse de lui ? Amoureuse de lui…je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un Malfoy…je ne sais plus…ce n'est pas lui qui a enfermé ma mère…mais il me réponds toujours froidement…est-ce que lui peut être amoureux de moi ? Non il ne peut pas, un Malfoy n'aime personne et il n'éprouve pas de sentiments, excepté la haine. Il a dû  être vraiment égaré pour m'embrasser…il ne me reste plus qu'à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir…

Tout à coup, le noir s'envahi de moi, je m'endors…et je ne me réveillerai que demain matin, pour faire le ménage et j'aurai oublier toute cette histoire…


	6. Point de vue de Drago

Alors chapitre 6 ! Point de vue de Drago ! On va savoir ce qu'il pensait !! Mouiiiiihiiii !! Maintenant je sais ce qui va se passer dans mon histoire prochainement ! Oui, parce que je ne savais pas encore où je m'en allait avec mon histoire !! lol pas ben ben bon non !! Bon alors je vais répondre à ma revieweuse !! Katarina !! 

Katarina : Alors alors, il va y en avoir des punchs, tu va voir !! lol !! Alors je te remercie infiniment !!! Oui !! Alors vouais, on a les réponses on questions que Drago se posait dans le dernier chapitre !! Mais bon là on a les réponses aux questions que Maève se posait à propos de Drago !! Mouahha !! Oui alors la bout où sa maman lui manque, hé bien cette idée là m'est venue du faite que moi aussi je ressens un gros vide !! Mais ma mère et mon père sont toujours présents dans ma vie…seulement, je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas la chance de ressentir quelqu'un qui se colle sur moi…et qui me donne de l'amour. Voilà…je suis pas mal bizarre moi…mais bon je vise trop haut dans ma vie ! lolll ) Alors alors review moi encore et encore

Je dédie ce chapitre à Katarina qui ma toujours reviewer depuis le début et qui, je l'espère, continuera à le faire !! )

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 6 : Point de vue de Drago

J'entends cogner à ma porte…c'est sûrement Maève. Je lui dis d'entrer avec mon ton hautain. La porte s'ouvre lentement et elle se plante à quelques mètres en avant celle-ci et ne bouge plus. J'attends quelques instants, elle me cherche…difficile de me voir, je suis dans mon fauteuil. Après quelques minutes, je me retourne enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer le ménage, fainéante ? » Lui dis-je froidement en la regardant.

Je ne vois aucune réaction sur son visage, mais je sais que cette remarque l'a blessée, car elle est resté plantée là pendant quelques instants encore. Elle s'avance enfin vers mon lit pour prendre les draps.

« T'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! » Me lance-t-elle furieusement en s'arrêtant de marcher vers mon lit.

Comment peut-elle me parler sur ce ton ? Je suis un Malfoy et tout le monde se doit de respecter un Malfoy. Maintenant, il est certain qu'elle a des gènes de Serpentards…être capable d'oser me répliquer de la sorte…il faut vraiment être effronté ! Je me lève rapidement…je suis vraiment furieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Lui criais-je ! Cette fois si je la vois se retourner vers moi et serrer un peu les poings…je crois qu'elle va me répliquer encore une fois. Mon plan fonctionne très bien jusqu'ici, tout ce que j'ai qu'à faire, c'est de lui parler froidement, sans trop exagérer…

« Tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot…un mangemort ! » Me cria-t-elle.

Quoi ? Un mangemort moi ? Non je ne crois pas…jamais je me soumettrai ! C'est l'erreur qu'a fait mon père, il s'est soumis à quelqu'un qui pense être son maître ! Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, un Malfoy ne se soumet pas ! Si j'ai accepté de faire le service que me demande Voldemort, ce n'est uniquement que parce qu'il m'aurait tué si je n'avait pas accepté de faire son service. J'en ai vraiment marre de son petit air furieux…elle se croit toute permise ! Je m'approche d'elle rapidement et je lève le bras…c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Elle veut me rendre furieux, alors elle va voir ce que c'est quand je suis furieux…puis je rabats ma main sur son visage. Je la vois tomber sur les fesses…je l'ai vraiment frappé fort. Elle fixe le vide et monte sa main sur sa joue que je viens de frapper. Ça lui apprendra à mieux se tenir devant moi. Je m'agenouille devant elle…je ne peux pas m'empêche de plonger mon regard dans le sien…ses yeux sont d'un bleu si pur…on dirait qu'elle a peur. Je rabaisse alors mes yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter longtemps son regard si beau et je lève la main vers elle. Elle recule vivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur derrière elle. Elle a peur, je le vois…elle est aussi affolé…la confusion se vois sur son visage…mais pourquoi ? Je vois alors une larme descendre le long de sa joue…Une larme…ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle n'avait jamais pleurer de sa vie ? Et c'est moi qui a fait que sa première larme est tombée, mais comment ? Elle ne peut pas pleurer pour moi ? Non, ça, c'est impossible…mais pourtant…Je me sens bizarre…je m'approche alors d'elle…je la vois encore avoir peur, peur de moi, peur que je la frappe encore…Mais je lève ma main et j'essuie sa larme. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, j'ai laissé ma main posée sur son visage et j'ai replonger mon regard dans ses yeux…pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré ? Est-ce vraiment à cause que je l'ai frappé, moi ? Je promène alors mon regard sur son visage…elle est très séduisante…je me le suis même avoué il y a quelques heures…mais un Malfoy ne doit pas se rabaisser à une esclave. J'ai soudainement envie de goûter à ses lèvres, d'apaiser sa peur…J'approche alors mes lèvres des siennes…mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Je suis supposer être froid avec elle…mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mes lèvres touchent enfin les siennes et je l'embrasse …Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'embrasse une esclave…je ferme alors les yeux et je continue sans attendre qu'elle ne me réponde…je ne veux pas savoir si elle veut me répondre, je ne veux que l'embrasser…que goûter ses lèvres…mon cœur bat vite, ma colère s'apaise…Non Drago ! Stop ! Tu t'arrêtes là ! J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup trop ! Je m'éloigne alors, l'air totalement confus…et s'est la cas…je suis vraiment confus…j'ai embrassé  une esclave…moi ? Je prends alors ses mains et je la relève, puis je m'éloigne d'elle en lui tournant le dos. Après ce qui c'est passé, je ne peux pas lui dire de faire le ménage.

« Parts…je ferai moi-même le ménage… » Lui dis-je.

Elle reste là un court moment, puis elle ouvre la porte et quitte ma chambre. Je me dirige vers mon lit, et je m'y laisse tomber lourdement. Je perds mon regard dans le plafond et je pense. Je me mets une main sur le front et j'avale difficilement…Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…ce n'était pas supposer se passer comme ça…tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de continuer à lui parler froidement et de lui dire qu'elle était certainement une Serpentard, car sa mère et Mayers étaient tous deux des Serpentards…mais non, il a fallu que je l'embrasse. Mais comment ai-je fait ? Je devais être vraiment perdu pour avoir fait ça…Enfin, bon, tout ce qui me reste à faire, c'est de rester froid avec elle, comme à l'habitude…et d'oublier ce qui s'est passé ce soir…oui, de tout oublier ce qui s'est passé 


	7. Pouvoir puissants

Salut vous autres ! Je sais pas qui lis alors je vais dire vous autres ! lol Bon alors moi là ca va pas trop parce que j'ai pas des notes fortes et en plus je travaille beaucoup…alors je vais passer encore moins de temps à écrire, alors surprenez vous pas si il ni a qu'un seule chapitre par semaine ! Bon alors je vous laisse et surtout dites moi qu'est-ce que vous pensez de se chapitre parce que sincèrement je ne suis pas trop fière de celui là.

Katarina : Alors il n'y avait rien là de te dédier un chapitre !! Toi tu prends la peine de me reviewer et ça me rends super heureuse alors fallait bien que je te rende heureuse aussi !! Hé oui, moi aussi je pense que Drago prends habituellement le temps d'analyser chaque situation et que quand il a embrasser Maève s'était de l'impulsion… Moi aussi je crois que personne ne devrait avoir de maître…c'est complètement insensé d'en avoir un. Bon alors faut que tu me dise A.B.S.O.L.U.M.E.N.T. se que tu pense de ce chapitre…parce que moi sincèrement, je voulais pas le faire comme ça, mais bon…si je vois qu'il ne te plaît pas…ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs, je vais le changer !! Bon alors merci de toujours continuer à me reviewer je t'adore !! Merci merci merci mille fois et je réponds à ton câlin virtuel en t'en faisant un aussi  

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 7 : Pouvoirs puissants

Maève ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle se trouvait dans son cachot et elle s'était endormie assise, la tête accotée sur le mur à côté d'elle. Elle décolla sa tête de celui-ci et se frotta les yeux. Le jour n'était pas encore là, mais Lucius allait bientôt venir la chercher pour aller faire le ménage. Elle décida alors de se lever et d'attendre, ce qui ne fut pas trop long, car la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes seulement après et elle vit Lucius entrer un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ce sourire lui fit froid dans le dos, mais elle le regarda sans émotions, comme elle devait le faire à chaque jour si elle ne voulait pas se faire battre. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez, puis mis sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille, qui elle frémissait de peur. Il promena son regard sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les yeux de Maève…Il recula un peu et lâcha son menton.

« Vas-tu rejoindre notre camp…celui de Voldemort ? » Demanda froidement Lucius toujours avec ce sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Maève fronça les sourcils. « Non ! » Dit-elle d'un ton trop rassuré.

« Bien… » Dit Lucius d'un ton froid. Il s'approcha alors de Maève et la frappa au visage et tout de suite après, lui envoya son poing dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle et la fit tomber au sol. Il la regarda reprendre son souffle et se relever difficilement avec sa main plaquée sur sa joue…la même que Drago avait frappé le soir avant. 

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la veille…plusieurs sentiments avait parcouru son corps et son esprit…elle avait ressenti un vide incroyable quand Drago s'était éloigné d'elle…et ce baiser…elle ne saurait le décrire, mais il fallait qu'elle l'oubli à tout prix. Maève releva alors la tête haute et regarda Lucius dans ses yeux gris haineux. Elle senti la haine commencer à monter en elle.

Lucius soutint son regard puis se mit à crier sur Maève. « Tu es aussi pathétique que ta mère ! Une pauvre fainéante ! Une esclave et à mes yeux tu resteras toujours une esclave, tout comme ta mère ! » Lui Cria Lucius dans un excès de colère. « Tu n'es même pas capable de faire le ménage correctement et s'est ce que tu as fait toute ta vie jusqu'à maintenant ! » Continua-t-il de lui crier.

Maève serra les poings, ensuite ses dents. Elle tremblait de tout son corps…elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit au plus vite, même si cela impliquerait qu'elle se ferait sûrement tuer ou qu'elle mourrait dans la rue sans rien pour vivre. « IMBÉCILE ! » Cria-t-elle en regardant le sol. Elle ferma les yeux et écarta les jambes comme pour parer une attaque quelconque, puis ramena ses poings serrés durement près d'elle et cria. Elle cria tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu réveiller tout le quartier s'il y avait des voisins. Soudain, Lucius fut projeté dans la porte du cachot et un grand vent se leva. Il provenait de Maève qui étant tellement en colère ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Lucius la regarda l'air soudainement inquiet et d'un coup, la porte arracha et alla se frapper au mur du fond du couloir des cachots et Lucius fut projeté une fois de plus plusieurs mètres en arrière. Maève rabaissa les mains, mais le vent continua de souffler puissamment. Lucius se releva difficilement et chercha sa baguette, mais elle avait été projetée au bout du couloir. Il jura plusieurs fois quand il se tourna vers Maève. Elle avançait vers lui d'un pas lent et gracieux et elle avait toujours les yeux clos. Sa bouche fine était entre ouverte, elle ne semblait pas affectée par le vent puissant, mais ses longs cheveux noirs virevoltaient légèrement. Elle leva lentement son bras droit parallèle au sol, sa main n'était pas complètement fermée et elle pointait Lucius. L'air se fit tout à coup lourd et Maève ouvrit brusquement ses yeux d'un bleu pur…elle le regarda à ce moment d'un regard furieux et sur d'elle même. Il eu alors l'impression qu'il ferait mieux de s'éclipser du corridor. Ce qu'il fit très rapidement quand il vit de petites éclaires s'échapper des doigts de Maève. C'est alors qu'un jet de trois éclaires tournoyant en cercle se dirigea vers lui, mais il l'évita de justesse en montant les marches qui menaient au premier étage. Son visage se crispa de colère et il jura jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la volière. Là, il prit le hiboux le plus rapide et y écrivit un bref message avec une plume et un papier posé sur un table tout près. Il donna le message au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt vers une destination pour le moment inconnu, puis il se dirigea au deuxième étage pour aller chercher Drago. Il entra avec fracas tout comme une explosion se fit entendre dans les cachots. Drago, qui venait tout juste de se changer, se tourna vers la porte et regarda son père qui avait un regard meurtrier.

« Veux-tu me dire ce qui se passe en bas ? » Demanda Drago froidement.

« Rien ! » Lui cria son père. « Viens dehors avec moi, avant qu'elle ne détruise tout et SURTOUT apporte ta baguette ! » Dit-il en sortant rapidement de la chambre. 

Drago le regarda sortir les sourcils froncés. « Elle ? » Se dit-il en se dirigeant à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit la porte et sorti, mais ne vit personne à l'avant du manoir. Il se dirigea alors derrière et il vit son père planter en plein milieu du domaine, Maève approchait de lui, l'air toujours aussi furieux. Elle releva alors la main et Drago vit quelques petites éclaires en jaillir. Il sorti alors sa baguette rapidement et forma un bouclier pour protéger son père qui allait les recevoir de plein fouet. Le bouclier supporta toutes les éclaires, mais se détruit aussitôt que les éclaires cessèrent. Il vit alors Maève se tourner vers lui. Elle s'approcha lentement…Drago la regarda inquiet…cela ne voulait rien dire de bon surtout avec le regard qu'elle lui faisait. Soudain, il ne pouvait plus respirer…il mit alors ses mains sur sa gorge et s'écroula sur ses genoux, cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Maève sourit mauvaisement. Elle avait le bras levé et serrait sa main dans le vide, comme si elle étranglait Drago. Elle voulait le voir souffrir, mais elle ne se rendait plus compte jusqu'où elle allait. Elle senti alors une main froide lui serrer le coup par derrière, elle se retourna et une autre main vint se plaquer sur son front. Elle fut brusquement prise d'un spasme et une douleur intense traversa tout son corps. Un cri terrible déchira le ciel gris du matin, puis elle tomba…ensuite, plus rien…le noir total.

Un homme vêtu de noir se pencha et regarda la jeune femme étendue au sol qui avait un air de souffrance imprégné sur son visage. Il regarda alors Lucius s'approcher de lui, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui venait tout juste de se relever haletant en se massant la gorge. L'homme regarda à nouveau Maève étendue au sol et plissa les yeux de colère.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu faire ça ? » Demanda Lucius qui était maintenant à côté de l'homme.

« C'est simple ! Elle est plus puissante que sa mère ! Elle nous sera encore plus utile avec cette puissance… » Siffla l'homme. « Que sait-elle faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il à Lucius.

« Elle peut provoquer la foudre, élever un grand vent et étrangler quelqu'un à une assez grande distance…et aussi faire l'expelliarmus sans baguette… » Dit Lucius l'air furieux.

Drago arriva à ce moment près d'eux et s'agenouilla au sol en regardant Maève.

« Que c'est-il passé hier Drago ? » Demanda Lucius froidement en voyant Drago la regarder.

Drago releva la tête et regarda son père dans les yeux…il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il se leva et replaça sa robe de sorcier. « Je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi, c'est tout… » Dit-il.

« Et comment ? » Demanda l'homme qui était aux côtés de Lucius.

« Je vous avais dit que se serait de la manière que je voudrais…cher Seigneur des ténèbres… » Commença Drago en exagérant sur la manière dont il avait dit Seigneur des ténèbres. « Je lui ai parlé froidement, comme à mon habitude… » Termina Drago tout simplement en croisant les bras.

Voldemort regarda un instant Drago mauvaisement, puis reporta son regard sur la jeune femme inconsciente. « Eh bien, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile maintenant…Ses pouvoirs ont refait surface…et malheureusement je ne peux pas être là à chaque fois pour vous sauver ! » Siffla Voldemort furieusement. « Je peux par contre lui faire boire une potion qui lui enlèvera toute ses forces pendant un certain temps…elle ne pourra donc pas se servir de ses pouvoirs…mais elle ne pourra pas faire le ménage, ni les repas. Mais c'est la seule solution… » Il se pencha et pris Maève dans ses bras. La tête de la jeune femme tomba dans le vide et ses pieds pendirent dans le vide. Il la mena jusqu'à son cachot, la déposa au sol et prononça un sort pour réparer la porte. Voldemort remonta alors au salon où Lucius et Drago l'attendaient.

« Je vais préparer la potion et dans quelques heures je pourrai la lui donner. Drago, vas la surveiller au cas où elle se réveillerait ! » Dit Voldemort en regardant mauvaisement le jeune homme.

Drago se leva en pestant et se dirigea dans les cachots, tandis que Voldemort préparait la potion.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Maève se réveilla en sursaut et releva la tête vivement, mais elle se ravisa aussitôt, car sa tête la fit souffrir. Elle gémit et serra les poings…son corps entier la faisait souffrir. Elle resta étendue là, gémissant quand elle avait mal.

« T'as fini de te plaindre ? » Lui dit une voix froide qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

Elle releva vivement là tête comme si ses forces lui étaient revenues d'un seul coup et regarda mauvaisement Drago…son corps s'envahi alors de la même sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en l'attaquant lui et Lucius…la rage montait en elle. Elle se leva lentement toujours avec se regard meurtrier dessiné sur son visage. Drago se figea et fixa ses yeux emplis soudainement par la rage…il la fixa sans montrer qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui-même…il garda se visage sans émotions qu'il avait toujours eu avec elle. Maève leva le bras en pointant un sceau d'eau posé dans un coin de son cachot toujours en fixant à son tour Drago. Elle ramena alors son bras devant elle et pointa Drago. Le sceau se précipita alors tout juste au dessus de Drago et se brisa au dessus de sa tête. Le serpentard n'eut aucune réaction et il fixait toujours Maève. Il se leva à son tour et la vit chercher autour d'elle pour lui envoyer quelque chose d'autre, mais il n'y avait rien par chance. Il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle toujours avec son regard sans émotions. 

Maève commença à paniquer…elle ne savait pas d'où ses pouvoirs venaient…elle ne savait pas comment les utiliser ni comment les contrôler…elle ne savait pas pourquoi Drago s'approchait d'elle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à respirer rapidement. Tout à coup, elle se jeta sur Drago en lui frappant le torse. « Je te hais ! Vas t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » Lui cria-t-elle en continuant à le frapper durement.

Drago garda son regard sans émotions et pris rapidement les poignets de Maève et la força à arrêter, mais elle se débattit férocement. Il la mena alors difficilement dans un coin de son cachot et l'accota sur le mur en s'accotant lui-même sur elle pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre et il lui plaquant les bras sur le mur. Il fut surpris de la force qu'avait Maève et continua toujours à fixer la paire d'yeux bleus qu'il avait un peu plus bas devant lui. 

Elle le regarda, se calmant un peu…elle entre ouvris la bouche et fixa les yeux gris de Drago. Elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher du regard et il était toujours accoté sur elle. Elle sentait tout son corps chaud et musclé contre le sien…il n'avait toujours pas baissé le regard de ses yeux. 

Drago ne voulait pas lui lâcher les poignets. Il ne voulait plus se décoller des formes du corps de Maève. « Je fais quoi là moi ? » Se demanda-t-il. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point son visage était proche de celui de la jeune esclave, il n'avait qu'à se rapprocher encore un peu et il pourrait encore l'embrasser…revivre le sentiment inconnu qu'il avait ressenti en l'embrassant la dernière fois. « T'es complètement fou Drago ! Contrôle toi…ça doit être les hormones…Oui, c'est ça, tes hormones ! Autrement, jamais tu n'aurais embrassé une esclave ! » Se dit-il intérieurement. 

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit et Voldemort et Lucius entrèrent. Ce qui provoqua une  vive réaction de Maève qui seulement en fermant les yeux projeta Drago au sol quelques mètres plus loin derrière lui. Elle allait faire de même pour Lucius et Voldemort, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres prononça l'Endoloris avant que celle-ci ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Elle s'écroula alors au sol et celui-ci pu s'approcher d'elle sans danger. Le seigneur des ténèbres sorti une petite flasque et ouvrit difficilement la bouche de Maève qui se débattait encore malgré qu'elle souffrait à cause de l'Endoloris. Le mage noir réussit enfin à complètement ouvrir la bouche de la jeune femme et y laissa couler un liquide froid et visqueux que Maève senti descendre tout le long de sa trachée. Il se releva et s'éloigna, sachant que la potion ne ferait effet qu'une minute après l'avoir fait avalé. Il enleva l'Endoloris et vit Maève se lever d'un coup et marcher rapidement vers lui et Lucius, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Elle commença à s'énerver, mais un mal de tête vint soudainement l'attaquer…puis elle sentie ses jambes devenir molles…tout dans son corps devenait mou…et elle s'écroula au sol, n'ayant plus la force de rien faire, mais elle restait toujours consciente. Elle entendit un rire rauque et froid, puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Lucius et Voldemort, mais Drago, lui, resta dans le cachot à se masser la tête douloureusement. Il se leva alors s'approcha de Maève.

 « Tu en as du culot toi… » Lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, puis alla la déposer dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis s'en alla lui aussi.

Maève qui était assise ne pouvait plus faire autre chose que penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait des pouvoirs qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler et qui étaient apparus sans qu'elle ne le veuille…Drago était froid avec elle, mais elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'il avait envi d'elle…mais un Malfoy ne se rabaisse pas à des esclaves…alors elle en conclu qu'il devait être dans sa période où ses hormones étaient au plus haut point. Elle senti alors son corps sombrer dans le sommeil…ses pensées devenir un rêve…puis tout devint noir…

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Deus semaines passèrent et Maève n'avait toujours pas de force et ne pouvait que dormir ou penser. Drago venait une fois au deux jours pour voir si elle n'avait pas retrouver ses forces. Aujourd'hui il allait venir encore une fois…ne rester que quelques secondes, puis repartir. Maève se sentait seule…elle éprouvait toujours cette sensation de vide autour d'elle…sa mère lui manquait…elle voulait être libre, elle voulait vivre bien…Ses pensées se tournèrent alors sur ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé…rejoindre son camp. « Si je rejoins son camp, il me laissera sûrement plus libre…je serai beaucoup mieux traitée et je pourrai développer mes pouvoirs…pour peut-être un jour me rebeller contre lui…Non, non, non, ça c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Mais si je deviens plus puissante que lui ? Alors là je rêve ! Mais je veux des explications…pourquoi ? » Maève plissa les yeux elle avait mal à la tête quand elle pensait à toutes ses choses, mais la seule solution pour elle était d'accepter la proposition de Voldemort… Elle entendit alors les verrous s'ouvrirent et la porte glisser lentement. Drago apparu. Elle le regarda et se força à parler. « Drago…j'en ai assez d'être comme ça…j'en ai assez d'être une esclave…je veux une autre vie… »

Drago la regarda mauvaisement avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage. « Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre le camp de Voldemort… » Lui dit-il en restant dans le cadre de porte.

Maève lui fit un visage dégoûter, mais elle ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment. « Dit leur de venir… » Lui dit-elle avec dégoût elle repensa aussitôt à ce qu'elle venait de dire… « Moi j'ai accepté…de rejoindre Voldemort ! Voyons, qu'est-ce qui me prends ! Mais en même temps il le faut si je veux vivre sans être une esclave toute ma vie…je n'ai plus le choix…ça me dégoûte…Je me hais…mais pourquoi cette haine monte soudain en moi…pourquoi est-ce que je vais accepter de rejoindre leur camp…je me suis promis de na pas plier et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je plis…on dirait que c'est contre mon gré… » Se disait-elle tandis que Drago quittait la pièce un sourire satisfait pour aller chercher son père et Voldemort qui était justement dans le salon. « Maève veut vous voir… » Dit-il froidement.

Voldemort se leva en prenant lui aussi un sourire satisfait. « Elle a plier ! » Dit il fièrement. Il se dirigea alors lentement dans les cachots et entra dans celui de Maève qui était toujours dans son coin…son visage montrait le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers le mage noir. Il s'approcha d'elle toujours debout et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu accepte de nous rejoindre ? » Demanda-t-il en sifflant.

Maève ferma les yeux et pesta en marmonnant. « Oui… » Dit elle avec dégoût. « Mais à une seule condition ! » Continua-t-elle.

« Et laquelle ? » Demanda Voldemort.

« Que vous m'aidiez à développer mes pouvoirs…pour qu'ils soit plus que puissants ! » Dit-elle un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. 

Voldemort lui sourit à son tour mauvaisement. « Ils le seront ne t'inquiète pas…mais n'espère pas me tourner le dos…tu n'en seras jamais capable ! » Dit-il dans un rire mauvais.

Maève garda son sourire mauvais et Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, puis lui fit avaler une potion. Elle senti peu à peu son corps reprendre des forces. Elle se leva difficilement, mais dès qu'elle fut sur ses jambes elle sentie toute sa puissance lui revenir. Elle se retourna vers Voldemort et le regarda mauvaisement. « Je veux avoir toutes les explications pour ma mère ! » Lui cria-t-elle. 

Voldemort ri mauvaisement. « Pas aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il en s'éloignant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Maintenant nous devons te former…et surtout, aller t'acheter des vêtements » dit-il en la regardant avec dégoût. 

Maève sentie la rage monter en elle, mais n'en fit rien elle suivi Voldemort jusqu'au saloon.

« Très bien…la potion à très bien fonctionner… » Se dit Voldemort tandis qu'il montait avec Maève au salon. « Maintenant, elle ne pourra plus quitter mon camp… » Il s'arrêta de penser quand il arriva au salon. Il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Lucius et Drago qui étaient dans un fauteuil. « Voici notre nouvelle mangemort… » Dit-il en laissant voir Maève qui avait l'air vraiment furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir accepté de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort.   


	8. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Bonjour !!! Yeahh le chapitre 8 !! Super !! lol okok j'arrête ! Bon alors voilà, ça n'a pas pris autant de temps que je croyais à mettre ce chapitre en ligne !! Bientôt je vais mettre le chapitre 15 de Namàrië Harry en ligne !! Bon bon bon j'arrête de jaser et si vous avez quelconque idée pour ma fic, gênez vous pas, pareil si vous avez des questions !! ^^**

**Katarina**** : Bonjour !! Alors merci pour ton review !! Tu es toujours aussi gentille !! ^^ Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! Pour la baguette, hé bien la réponse sera dans ce chapitre et pour les éléments, ou elle les contrôle un peu, mais ça, se sera une explication que je ferai plus tard. Si Drago est un mangemort ? non il n'en est pas un ^^ et tu va même le constater avec quelque chose qui va se passer un soir dépourvu de nuage !! lol !! Merci merci merci Un million de milliard de fois !! ^^ Et continue toujours à me reviewer je t'adore !!!**

**Angelys**** Jade Jedusor : Merci beaucoup pour ton review !! Merci aussi de me croire contre les accusations qui ont été portés contre moi !! Continue à me reviewer j'adore ça !!! ^^**

**Malissandre**** : Je t'adoreeeeeuuuuuu !!! Et je te remercie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Continue encore et encore !! hey j'ai reçu ta carte postale de Londres !! mouahah !! trop beau London Bridge !! à mes 18 ans je vais aller travailler là bas pour 3 mois et si j'en suis capable, peut-être même y terminer mes études !! youpi !! Bon je te laisse et merci encore !!**

**Miss Azerty : C'est pas grave que tu ne m'ais pas reviewer !! Je me suis quand même ennuyer de tes reviews !! ^^ au faite, tu est allé où en vacances ? Et oui, je vais faire une année de Maève à poudlard, je vais même le dire au cours de ce chapitre…plutôt vers la fin !! ^^ Et bien non Drago ne sera pas mangemort ! Tu verra plus loin dans le chapitre, j'en donne un petit indice avec un évènement qui va se passer. !! Alors je te remercie encore et encore pour ton review et continue !!!!!!!!!! ^^ Merciiiiiiii**

**Voilà le chapitre 8 héhéh !! Saviez-vous que mon petit frère de 13 ans est parti en France lundi soir !! hé ouii !! loll vus en avez rien à faire loll !! bon allez j'arrête de jaser !!   **

**Désolée si j'ai manqué des fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux tout en faisant mes devoirs !! ^^**

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 8 : Une nouvelle vie commence

Lucius et Drago entrèrent dans la banque Gringotts avec Maève qui voyait pour la première fois de sa vie autre chose que le Manoir Malfoy. Lucius se dirigea alors à un comptoir où un goblin attendait patiemment qu'un client vienne à sa caisse.

« J'aimerais avoir la clé du coffre de Madame Éléonore Haemanthus ! » Demanda Lucius de son habituel ton froid et hautain.

Maève se figea…sa mère n'avait jamais voulu lui dire qu'elle était son nom de famille. « Haemanthus… » Se dit-elle. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le goblin qui la regarda l'air soupçonneux.

« Êtes-vous madame Haemanthus ? » Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix grinçante.

« Je suis mademoiselle Haemanthus…la fille de Madame Éléonore Haemanthus qui est malheureusement décédée… » Dit-elle en prenant un regard attristé. 

« Bien… » Dit le Goblin en voyant qu'elle ne mentait pas. « Voilà la clé…coffre 710. » Continua le Goblin en remettant une clé en or à Lucius.

Lucius se dirigea alors dans un chariot avec Maève et Drago les attendit dans le hall. Quand ils remontèrent, Maève avait une bourse remplie de Gallions d'or. Sa mère avait apparemment beaucoup d'argent. Ils sortirent tous à l'extérieur de la banque et s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin, devant une intersection.

« Je vais faire mes achats toute seule ! » Dit Maève froidement.

Lucius la regarda avec dégoût. « Nous nous rejoignons ici dans 3 heures ! » Lui dit-il froidement à son tour. Il se retourna en faisant claquer sa cape au vent et se dirigea vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Drago regarda Maève un sourire mauvais dessiné sur ses lèvres et suivit son père.

Maève se dirigea de son côté dans les boutiques de vêtements. Elle s'acheta trois jupes qui lui arrivaient aux genoux, ainsi que 4 capes de sorcier de couleur noire. Elle se procura aussi un chandail pourpre, sa couleur préférée avec le noir, deux chemises blanches et deux chandails de couleur grise pour mettre par-dessus ses chemises. Elle s'acheta du savon et du shampooing, du parfum de fleur de lotus…enfin, tout ce qu'elle avait de besoin en tant que sorcière. Elle était aussi aller s'acheter une baguette de 8 pouces et demi en bois de chêne, qui contenait d'un crin de licorne ainsi qu'une plume de phénix. Elle retourna alors au point de rencontre qu'elle avait fixé avec Lucius. Elle avait changé ses vieux vêtements pour sa jupe noire et son chandail pourpre, puis elle avait mis sa cape noire. Elle s'était aussi achetée une paire de soulier noir avec un petit talon qu'elle avait mis. Elle s'assit alors sur un banc, ne voyant ni Lucius ni Drago. Elle porta alors son regard sur le chemin de Traverse qui était très animé. Les gens marchaient dans tous les sens avec un air enjoué. Elle porta alors son attention sur trois personnes qu'elle évalua être de son âge, deux garçons et une fille. Celui qui avait les cheveux roux éprouvait certainement des sentiments pour la fille qui était à ses côtés, seulement de la manière dont il la regardait. Puis, il y avait celui qui était un peu plus écarté de ses amis. Maève se redressa un peu plus pour mieux le voir. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et son corps était quand même bien musclé. Il tourna alors son visage vers Maève. Elle pu voir ses yeux brillant d'un vert émeraude. Il avait un visage tellement beau. Maève entendit alors une voix qu'elle ne souhaitait pas entendre à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes fainéante ? » Demanda Drago derrière elle. Il porta alors son regard sur le trio qu'elle regardait. Drago sourit mauvaisement et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Maève intrigué le suivit. 

« Tiens le balafré ! Toujours avec la belette (Weasel en anglais) et la Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Dit mauvaisement Drago quand il arriva devant eux.

« Tiens le futur Mangemort ! » Lui répliqua Harry. Le survivant porta alors son regard sur la jeune femme qui prit place à côté de Drago. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendait en ligne droite jusqu'au milieu de son dos et elle avait des yeux d'un bleu tellement pur qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était avec ce Malfoy. « Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Harry toujours son regard posé sur Maève.

Maève le regarda un instant, puis se décida enfin à répondre. « Maève… » Dit-elle Calmement.

Drago regarda Maève. « Pourquoi m'a-t-elle suivit ? Elle ne pourrais pas rester loin de moi et rester une esclave…ne pas se mêler de se qui me regarde » Se dit-il. Il vit alors Maève se tourner vers lui et le regarder dans les yeux. Il regarda ses yeux d'un bleu pur…son cœur s'accéléra. « Les hormones Drago, les hormones ! » Se répéta-t-il. Elle se tourna vivement, comme si elle n'était plus capable de supporter son regard et baissa les yeux au sol.

« Elle est ton esclave, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? » Demanda Hermione furieusement.

Maève fusilla alors Hermione du regard. « Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Lui dit-elle froidement. Elle ne voulait plus être une esclave et elle ne pouvait plus en avoir l'air d'une.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir supporter son regard et il n'y a que ceux qui sont aux pieds des Malfoys qui ne sont pas capable de supporter leur regard ! » Lui dit Hermione en regardant mauvaisement Drago.

Maève grogna de fureur. « Non mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne me connais pas et tu dis que si je ne suis pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux c'est que je suis à ses pieds ? » Maève sentie la colère monter en elle…les même sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti en attaquant Lucius et Drago faisait surface. Elle serra les poings et encore une fois l'air se fit lourd. Un faible vent se leva et s'intensifia. Le trio la regarda d'un air inquiet, puis elle rouvrit les yeux et le vent se calma. Elle les fusilla du regard et se retourna pour aller chercher ses sacs, mais se rassis sur le banc puisque Lucius n'était pas encore là. 

Harry Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Drago eu un petit rire et se dirigea vers le banc où Maève était assise. Il s'assit à ses côtés et tourna le regard sur elle. « Tu montes un peu dans mon estime pour les avoir laissé en froid…mais à mes yeux, tu n'en resteras toujours pour autant qu'une esclave ! » Lui dit-il froidement.

Maève tourna la tête et regarda mauvaisement Drago et se leva l'air furieuse, mais sa tête commença à tourner dangereusement. « Qu'est-ce qui me prend…pourquoi j'ai cette haine et cette rage qui parcoure mon corps…Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius à tué ma mère…pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Drago me déteste autant qu'il ne m'aime…pourquoi ai-je de si puissants pouvoirs et d'où viennent-ils » Pensa Maève. Toutes ses questions l'attaquaient et se répétaient constamment dans sa tête. « J'ai mal, je veux mourir…J'ai osé accepter l'offre de Voldemort, mais plus le temps avance, moins je le regrette…et qui étaient ces gens, Drago avait l'air de bien …sûrement des élèves de Poudlard ! Assez ! Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions ? » Pensait toujours Maève. Elle se prit alors la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux, tous ses membres tremblants. « J'en ai assez ! » Cria-t-elle « Assez ! » Continua-t-elle encore plus fort. Elle commença à marmonner des paroles que personne ne comprenait, car elle parlait beaucoup trop vite.

Drago la regarda bizarrement et hautainement. « De quoi et pourquoi en a-t-elle assez ? » Se demanda-t-il. Il vit alors plusieurs sorciers et sorcières détourner le regard vers eux en le regardant soupçonneux. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à laisser les gens les regarder comme ça. Il se baissa, prit les mains de Maève qui avait les yeux fermés durement et la releva. Il approcha doucement la bouche de son oreille. « Allez…calme toi… » Lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Maève commença à se calmer et à détendre ses muscles. « C'est bien… » Continua-t-il de murmurer.

Maève releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Encore…il était froid avec moi et maintenant…il est si doux… » Se dit-elle en le fixant. Ses mains étaient encore logées dans celles de Drago et leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Maève eu l'envie soudaine de se réfugier dans le creux des bras du grand blond…d'oublier le trop grand vide qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps…

Drago regardait Maève avec une envie incontrôlable de l'embrasser, mais il restait figé… « Se sont mes hormones, combien de fois je vais me le répéter…Je n'ai qu'à faire un pas derrière et mes envies seront disparues ! » Se disait-il, mais il restait toujours figé. L'idée que son père puisse le voir ainsi lui traversa l'esprit et il réussit enfin à s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Ils continuaient cependant à se regarder dans les yeux.

Maève ferma les yeux et soupira. « J'ai quoi moi là ? Premièrement, j'accepte la proposition de Voldemort et deuxièmement, je veux me réfugier dans les bras de Drago…je crois que je suis malade ! » Se dit-elle. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et vit Lucius qui était tout juste derrière Drago. Maève pris ses sacs et Lucius s'approcha d'elle et lui pris durement le bras, ainsi que celui de Drago et ils transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy. Quand les pieds de la jeune femme touchèrent le sol, elle fut aussitôt prise d'une douleur insupportable dans tout le corps. Elle s'écroula sur le gazon du domaine et se crispa de douleur.

« Tu t'amuses à étendre la limite que je t'ai donné pour faire tes achats, très amusant hein ? » Lui cria Lucius.

Maève serra encore plus les dents et se redressa quelque peu malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps. « Profites de me voir faible pendant que je ne suis qu'au début de ma puissance…tu le regretteras ! » Lui dit Maève entre les dents d'un ton froid.

Lucius la regarda mauvaisement et intensifia la douleur. Maève pouvait à peine respirer, elle resta étendue là quelques instants, puis Lucius retira l'Endoloris et retourna à l'intérieur de son manoir. Drago, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, se dirigea à son tour dans le manoir après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Maève qui elle se relevait en toussotant. Elle tourna le regard vers Drago qui entrait dans le Manoir et pesta contre lui et tous les Malfoys. Elle se leva rapidement et pris tous ses sacs, puis se dirigea elle aussi à l'intérieur. Elle en profita pour sortir sa baguette et la contempler tout en marchant rapidement à l'étage. Elle avait enfin une baguette et elle saurait bientôt s'en servir…elle pourrait bientôt se venger pour tout en faisant souffrir Lucius et Drago. Maève s'arrêta de marcher soudainement et tourna le visage vers une porte entre ouverte. Elle la poussa et y vit une somptueuse chambre. Un lit à Baldaquin était à sa droite et un énorme foyer était dans le mur à sa gauche. Trois fauteuils était placés devant celui-ci. La chambre était peinturée de couleur bourgogne et blanche. Elle sourit mauvaisement et entra en laissant tomber ses sacs au sol. Elle se jeta dans le lit et sourit encore plus mauvaisement. « Super une chambre juste à moi ! » Dit-elle sadiquement. Un elfe de maison entra à ce moment dans la chambre et fut surpris d'y voir Maève.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Madame Maève…vous allez vous faire battre s'il vous trouve ! » Lui dit-il avec inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mooshy…je ne suis plus une esclave ! » Dit-elle en riant. « Mais dit moi, à qui appartient cette chambre. Je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient, car je ne m'occupait pas du ménage des chambres. »

« Ceci est une des 5 chambres d'invités… » Lui dit Mooshy.

« D'accord, merci Mooshy ! » Dit-elle. « Cette chambre m'appartient maintenant ! »

Mooshy s'éloigna l'air inquiet pour l'ancienne esclave et descendit aux cuisines pour préparer le repas.

Maève pendant ce temps, avait placé toutes ses choses dans les armoires de chênes. Elle descendit alors dans le salon et y vit Voldemort qui parlait avec Lucius et Drago et ils avaient tous l'air contrarié. Maève se demanda alors de quoi ils avaient bien pu parler pour qu'ils aient tous cet air.

Quand le mage noir vit Maève arriver dans le salon, son visage se changea en un sourire mauvais. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Ce que tu peux ressembler à ta mère de ces vêtements… » Lui siffla-t-il. Il mis sa main glacée sur le visage de la jeune femme et promena son regard sur le corps de celle-ci.

Maève frissonna et le regarda dégoûtée. « Que veux dire Haemanthus ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement pour qu'il stoppe de la dévorer du regard.

Voldemort remonta ses yeux jusqu'à ceux de Maève. « Ha oui ton nom de famille… » Dit-il froidement. « Le mot Haemanthus est latin et il veut dire en français : Fleur de sang. » Continua-t-il. « La fleur se sang est associé au mal…puisqu'elle est de couleur sang… très bonne coïncidence avec ton entrée dans notre camp ! » Finit-il.

Maève se répéta les mots qu'il avait dit. « Je suis voué au mal ? Non…se n'est qu'un nom de famille…je peux être différente intérieurement… » Se dit-elle. « Et qui est ma famille, d'où est-ce que je descend ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort la regarda mauvaisement. « Tu descends d'une très grande lignée de sorciers…les plus puissant avec les fondateurs de Poudlard et je ne peu t'en dire plus pour aujourd'hui… » Dit le seigneur des ténèbres. « Je dois maintenant quitter…Lucius, vous savez quoi faire ! » Dit-il en sortant du manoir.

Maève regarda Lucius et Drago qui avait chacun un regard furieux…mais Drago avait un regard un peu différent de celui de son père. Maève ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans son regard, mais elle se décida enfin à parler. « Vu que je ne suis plus une esclave… » Commença froidement Maève, ce qui fit détourner le regard froid des deux hommes vers elle. « Je me suis approprié une chambre ! La quatrième à gauche qui est à l'étage ! » Continua-t-elle toujours aussi froidement.

« Soit. C'est ta chambre ! » Dit Lucius froidement et avec mécontentement. « Nous soupons dans 2 heures, soit prête ! » Lui dit-il encore plus froidement et sèchement. Il parti alors dans sa chambre avec un regard furieux. Même s'il avait accepté de lui laisser la chambre, c'était bien à contre cœur et Maève le savait très bien.

Elle regarda Drago qui fixait maintenant dans le vide. Il monta peu à peu son regard vers Maève, puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle senti son cœur accélérer à voir les yeux du Serpentard…ils étaient indescriptibles, plusieurs sentiments s'y retrouvaient et s'y mélangeaient. Elle se retourna alors vivement et pensa à ce qui s'était passé il y avait de cela environ deux semaines…Drago l'avait embrassé, même s'ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, mais Maève savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas le faire, que se devait être ses hormones d'adolescent qui l'entraînaient à faire ça. Elle marcha lentement vers sa nouvelle chambre et se coucha dans son lit, tout en pensant à tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Elle en avait assez de se demander « pourquoi ? » et de toujours se poser toutes sortes de questions. Elle s'assoupie alors pour une heure et quand elle se réveilla elle devait descendre souper.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Maève enfila un pyjama et se coucha aussitôt dans son lit, elle se sentait si bien…un lit moelleux seulement que pour elle. Tout juste avant de s'endormir, elle repensa au souper. Tout avait été parfait, le repas était excellent, Lucius et Drago n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la soirée et elle avait enfin pu manger à sa faim. Le sommeil commença peu à peu à la rejoindre et elle s'endormie enfin, très paisiblement…

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Maève se réveilla brutalement…un cris venait de déchirer la nuit, mais était-ce un rêve ou la réalité. Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle en conclu que c'était probablement un rêve. Elle se leva, sa chambre était baignée de ténèbres…une envie soudaine de sortir à l'extérieur lui pris alors. Elle enfila la cape et se dirigea à l'extérieur, le firmament était dépourvu de tous nuages. Elle marcha pied nu dans l'herbe fraîche et mouillée à cause de la pluie qu'il y avait eu pendant la soirée. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lac qui était entouré d'une sombre forêt. Maève profita de l'air froid pour prendre de grandes inspirations et marcher les yeux fermés. Elle ne les rouvrit qu'un fois tout près de la rive du lac et là étendu dans le sable, se trouvait un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle prit un regard froid, croyant qu'il était étendu sur le dos, mais elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était face contre terre et qu'il tremblait. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et mis une main sur son dos. Drago gémit un peu. Maève remarqua alors que sa cape était déchirée à plusieurs endroits.

« Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle en se s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« Quoi ? » Dit-il difficilement.

Maève ne dit plus rien et le retourna pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que le nez de Drago avait saigné et qu'il s'était ouvert le front… sa robe était déchirée de devant aussi. Elle vit alors Drago ouvrir les yeux.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça… » Dit-il en serrant les poings, car il souffrait.

« J'ai beau te détester, mais je ne te laisserai pas comme ça… » Dit Maève en touchant le bras de Drago.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de personne et de toi la dernière ! » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Maève fronça encore plus les sourcils et se leva. Par instinct, elle leva une main devant elle et ferma les yeux. Un doux vent se leva et fit un tourbillon autour du Serpentard. Il s'éleva tranquillement dans les airs et à une certaine distance, il s'immobilisa. Maève commença alors à marcher et le vent qui soutenait Drago la suivit. 

Maève entra dans sa chambre avec toutes sortes de questions en tête encore une fois. Elle dirigea sa main droite vers son lit et Drago tomba lentement dessus. Le vent disparu aussitôt qu'il s'immobilisa sur le lit. Maève ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda Drago qui serrait toujours les poings.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides… » Lui dit-il encore.

Maève se dirigea alors dans la salle de bain qu'elle avait d'annexée à sa chambre et en ressortie avec un bol d'eau chaude et une serviette. Elle déposa le tout sur sa table de chevet et plongea la serviette dans l'eau. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'y assis, puis déposa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Drago. « Tu es vraiment une tête de mule… » Lui murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle ôta alors la cape des épaules de Drago et retira avec précaution le chandail blanc qu'il portait. Il gémit un peu de douleur, mais Maève continua. Elle découvrit alors son torse couvert de plaies qui saignait encore. Elle sortie alors la serviette de l'eau chaude et la tordit. 

Drago senti la douce main de Maève se poser une fois de plus sur son torse. Il la vit approcher la serviette et il se prépara à ne pas crier de douleur. Elle nettoya une première plaie et Drago se crispa de douleur, il leva la main vers elle et lui pris le bras durement. Elle continua tout de même à nettoyer les plaies.

Quand elle eu terminer de nettoyer son torse, elle lui nettoya le visage. Drago serra encore plus fort son bras quand elle arriva à sa plaie sur son front. Il souffrait beaucoup, sa plaie brûlait…dès qu'elle eu nettoyée sa plaie, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qu'elle fit aussi. Il fit doucement glisser sa main le long du bras de Maève et serra sa main sur la sienne. Il la fit lentement glisser jusqu'à son cœur…mais il ne savait pas pourquoi…au fond de lui il voulait la remercier, mais il avait un trop grand orgueil pour le faire. Le Serpentard serra la main un peu plus fort, il voulait sentir son corps tout près de lui.

Maève adoucie alors son visage, elle voulait se réfugier dans ses bras, mais il était trop en mauvais état, elle lui ferait mal. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, son souffle chaud lui caressait le visage. Le vide était entrain de disparaître, puis elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes…leur front se touchait, ensuite leur nez, puis enfin leurs lèvres se collèrent. Maève l'embrassa lentement et Drago répondit à son baiser…il lui passa alors la main derrière son cou et la descendit jusqu'à ses fesses et l'attira vers lui, il voulait qu'elle soit étendu sur lui, il voulait sentir sa chaleur.          

Les battements du cœur de Maève accélérèrent…elle continua de l'embrasser plus passionnément tout en caressant doucement le corps de Drago. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme et s'arrêta soudainement, elle n'avait pas nettoyé les plaies de son dos et Drago avait réagis en se crispant de douleur quand elle avait passé ses mains dans son dos. Maève s'éloigna à contre cœur et regarda Drago dans les yeux, elle alla chercher la serviette d'eau chaude et se rassis sur le lit.

« Tournes toi… » Dit-elle.

Drago s'exécuta difficilement. Pendant qu'elle nettoyait ses plaies, il repensa à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. « Les hormones ! Tu as compris Drago ? » Pensa-t-il, mais au fond de lui à chaque fois qu'il sentait la main de Maève se déplacer sur son corps, il brûlait d'envie de l'embrasser, de la coller sur lui, de sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Drago serra les poings de colère et se leva à la surprise de Maève.

« Attends je n'ai pas fini, ça va s'infecter… » Dit Maève.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soigne ! » Dit-il froidement en marchant difficilement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

« Définitivement, je vais toujours me faire avoir ! Je crois toujours que tu peux être doux au fond de toi…mais je me trompe à chaque fois ! » Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire si je suis froid avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il mauvaisement.

« Je… » Commença Maève en détournant le regard de Drago. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, puis lui lança sa cape et son chandail. « Ils ne te serviront plus à rien, mais je ne veux pas de tes affaires dans ma chambre ! » Lui dit-elle froidement.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Elle avait hésité avant de lui répondre, puis finalement elle avait changé de sujet. Il attrapa son linge et regarda une dernière fois Maève qui ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Drago… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il durement.

« Pourquoi es-tu blessé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle encore dans un murmure.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! » Lui dit-il sèchement en sortant et en fermant rapidement la porte pour qu'elle ne puisse pas dire rien d'autre. Il se dirigea lamentablement à sa chambre, puis se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il en avait assez de jouer au yoyo avec elle…il resterait définitivement froid avec elle, plus jamais ses hormones ne prendraient le dessus. Drago s'endormi finalement plusieurs heures après s'être étendu, car la douleur était insupportable.

Maève quant à elle resta assise dans son lit à repenser une fois de plus à ce qu'elle venait de faire… « Embrasser Drago Malfoy…Moi ? Non…plus jamais je ne me laisserai aller ! » Se disait-elle. Elle eu soudainement une idée pour développer encore plus ses pouvoirs. « Poudlard… » Maève écrivit immédiatement une lettre très brève qui demandait si elle pouvait venir étudier à Poudlard en 7eme année et que s'ils voulaient en savoir plus sur pourquoi elle n'était jamais venue pendant les six premières années, ils n'avaient qu'à la contacter. Elle se dirigea alors à la volière et demanda à la chouette qu'elle décida de prendre, d'aller porter cette lettre à Poudlard. Elle regarda l'oiseau s'envoler et se diriger vers Poudlard. Elle retourna alors à sa chambre et s'assoupie lentement dans son lit moelleux…  


	9. Vengeance

Bonjour !!! Alors un court chapitre aujourd'hui !! Vouais, je vous laisse un peu en suspense ! Que va-t-il se passer après !! humhum, bonne question…je me le demande aussi ! Nah je blaguais, je sais exactement ce qui va se passer !! loll Enfin bon le prochain chapitre ? Dans mes 4 jours de congés ! Mais seulement quand je vais avoir du temps libre !! Toute ma fin de semaine de 4 jours est planifiée. Premièrement, le vendredi je vais au salon célébration jeunesse au stade olympique (qqchose ou les jeunes vont pour voir toutes sortes de choses ) ensuite, samedi, ma première partie de football (soccer chez moi ! )) à Ottawa !! Youpi (sarcastique) 2h30 à 3h00 de route seulement que pour une partie de 2 heures. Pour dimanche je vais voir un spectacle de la ville de mascouche (ma ville) et je vais voir la sœur à mon amie chanter ! Franchement elle à une sacré voix !! Si un jour elle devient célèbre, son nom c'est Amylie Boisclair !! ^^ !! Et enfin pour Lundi, une autre partie de foot, mais cette fois à joliette et mon ami Jean-luc vient me voir jouer !! bon bon j'arrête de faire du blabbla et je réponds à vos reviews !

Lyra.b : C'est pas grâve, mais je me suis quand même ennuyer de tes reviews !! Alors je te remercie encore et continue à me reviewer !! Jespère que le chapitre te plaira !! ^^.

Angélys Ange Jedusor : Merci voilà la suite et continue à me laisser des reviews !! ^^

Paprika Star : Ha pour la romance Drago/Maève…à toi de me le dire !! ^^ Merci pour ton review !!! J'adore et surtout continue !! ^^

Miss azerty : La maison…heuuu je le dis pas tout de suite ça sera une surprise !!! loll Et ta du souffir, pas aller su ff.net pendant 12 jours !! Moi j'aurais pas survécu !! Enfin bon, continue à me laisser des reviews et merciiiiiii beaucoup !! ^^

Malissandre : Salut salut toi !! Alors ca va ? moi assez bien ! Mais j'ai pleins d'examens !! Sais tu quoi, il y a un gars à mon école qui ressemble à Tom Felton !! Vouaaaa je suis aux anges !! loll mon amie lui parle alors je vais essayer de la connaître par mon amie et elle est supposer me le présenter ! lol  Bon alors je te remercie toujours autant, mais je ne serai jamais capable de te remercier assez !! ^^ Et oui je vais aller en Angleterre avec monde au pair !! loll bon je suis désolée je dois y aller et je dois aussi laisser un message à Katarina !! LOll alors passe une belle semaine !! et fds aussi !! Gros bizouxxxx

Katarina : lol je te rassure !! ^^ Il n'est pas un loup-garou mon cher petit Drago (petit, enfin façon de parler !! ^^) lol ! Alors merci pour ton review !! Je suis totalement en aacord avec toi pour les sentiments de drago et maève !! lol et aussi pour le manque de tact d'hermione ! loll mais bon j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira !! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews !!!!!!!!! je t'adore !! câlins virtuels !! 

Alors la faite pas attention aux fautes !! vraiment désolée !! ^^ 

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 9 : La vengeance 

Maève était à la table et prenait son petit déjeuner paisiblement. Elle s'était réveillée tôt malgré qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle pratiquait sans relâche sa magie avec Voldemort et ses pouvoirs avaient considérablement augmentés. Maève se rappela alors la journée précédente, c'était un 21 juin très chaud et toute la journée elle avait fait des duels avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour celle-ci et lui envoyait des sorts très puissants qu'elle réussissait, pour la plupart, à très bien contrés. Il lui avait alors demandé de faire un duel contre Lucius. Le duel dura au moins une heure quand Maève envoya Lucius dans le lac et elle gagna ainsi le duel. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, était que Lucius ne s'était pas montré le bout du nez depuis. Elle haussa les épaules et continua à manger ses toasts, lorsque Drago entra dans la pièce avec son air encore plus froid depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé il y avait trois semaines près du lac. La situation entre eux s'était envenimée, ils ne s'adressait même plus la parole et n'osait pas s'approcher l'un de l'autre de moins de deux mètres de séparation. Drago se dirigea à l'autre bout de la table et commença à déjeuner. Maève qui n'avait toujours pas su pourquoi et comment il avait été blessé, le regarda quelques instants, mais dès qu'il leva le regard vers ses yeux, elle les détourna, elle ne pu supporter son regard trop froid. Elle se leva alors mal-à-l'aise et se dirigea à l'extérieur sous la fine pluie qui tombait. 

Drago soupira et lâcha sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales en se massant le crâne. « J'en ai vraiment marre… » Se dit-il en fermant les yeux.  

Maève avait encore à se pratiquer avec Voldemort aujourd'hui et par hasard il se trouvait déjà là, en plein milieu du domaine. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda mauvaisement comme à son habitude.

« Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin te pratiquer à lancer l'Avada Kedavra ! » Siffla Voldemort en faisant un sourire mauvais à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle.

Maève fit une mine dégoûtée. « Jamais je ne lancerai ce sort ! » Lui dit-elle froidement.

« Je crois que tu n'a pas d'autre choix ! Je suis ton maître maintenant » Lui dit-il en changeant son sourire mauvais pour un regard furieux.

Maève ri mauvaisement. « J'ai seulement accepté de rejoindre votre camp, et non pas de me soumettre à vous ! » Lança-t-elle encore plus froidement.

« Endoloris ! » Cria Voldemort. 

Maève tomba à genoux au sol en serrant les dents. Elle l'avait mit à bouts de nerfs, mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle releva alors la tête et regarda Voldemort, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage. Elle se releva comme s'il ne lui avait jamais lancé aucun sort. Voldemort haussa la puissance de l'Endoloris à la limite qu'il pouvait faire, mais Maève restait les deux pieds bien plantés au sol, sans aucun signe de faiblesse.

« Bien…je vois que tu es maintenant capable de résister à l'Endoloris ! Mais tu n'y arriverais pas si le sort venait par surprise… » Dit Voldemort. « Prête pour commencer à apprendre l'Avada Kedavra ? ».

Maève ferma les yeux et fit demi-tour pour entrer dans le manoir. Voldemort la laissa prendre une certaine distance, puis il prononça l'Avada Kedavra contre Maève. Elle se retourna et voyant le jet vert fatal approcher, elle leva les deux mains en fermant les yeux.

« Protectora Boclius ! » Murmura-t-elle apeurée.

Un bouclier invisible s'éleva et arrêta le sort fatal. Voldemort fronça alors les sourcils et s'approcha de Maève qui avait rouvert les yeux et qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore ici, les deux pieds sur la terre. 

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda Maève en regardant ses mains avec intrigue.

« Tu as élevé un bouclier… » Dit Voldemort mauvaisement. Il était tout de même heureux qu'elle ait pu arrêter le sort, car il avait encore besoin d'elle pour une chose très importante. « Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu ais pu avoir un tel pouvoir…Tu peux disposer, je vais faire une petite recherche sur ce que tu viens de faire… » Dit Voldemort en se tournant et en s'éloignant elle ne savait pas où.  

Maève resta plantée dans l'herbe à se regarder les mains…elle ne comprenait toujours pas d'où ses pouvoirs venaient…Voldemort ne lui avait pas encore dit. Une chose était certaine, il allait l'utiliser comme un vulgaire objet  pour enfin arriver à ses diaboliques desseins. Ensuite, probablement qu'il la tuera, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. La pluie commença à tomber plus fort et ses cheveux étaient entièrement mouillés. Elle s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et regarda la pluie tomber sur ses fines mains.

Drago regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre…La pluie tombait drue. Il baissa son regard et vit Maève assise dans l'herbe. « Elle veut absolument attraper un rhume ou quoi ? » Se demanda Drago. Il la vit se relever et ôter sa cape de sorcière. Il ne lui restait que sa jupe noire et son chandail pourpre. Le serpentard regarda de plus près les courbes délicieuses qu'avait Maève…les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. « Pas ça…J'ai réussit pendant trois semaines, pourquoi je ne serais plus capable maintenant ? » Drago mit une main sur la vitre de sa fenêtre et regarda plus attentivement Maève, il remarqua alors que son père, Lucius, était juste derrière elle et il n'avait pas l'air vraiment content. La jeune femme ne l'avait toujours pas senti venir, lorsqu'il lui lança un sort par derrière, qui était vraisemblablement l'Endoloris. Il la vit tomber au sol et se crisper de douleur. Lucius s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le collet, puis il la leva du sol en stoppant le sort. Drago commença à s'inquiéter quand il vit son père se diriger vers la forêt qui entourait le lac. Un souvenir douloureux lui revint en tête. Il serra les poings et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. « Je ne la déteste quand même pas au point qu'elle ne meure… » Se dit Drago avec colère.

Maève rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait un mal de tête incroyable et elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt. « Probablement celle qui entoure le lac... » Se dit Maève. N'eut-elle à peine pensée cette phrase qu'elle se sentie lever dans les airs et propulsé violemment contre le tronc d'un arbre. Sa tête se cogna contre celui-ci et se fendit quelque peu, se qui l'affaibli considérablement. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit Lucius qui se tenait devant elle, l'air haineux. 

« Tu as osé m'humilier devant MON maître ! » Ragea-t-il. « Tu aurais du être plus reconnaissante envers moi, je t'ai laissé un toit pour vivre…j'aurais pourtant du te jeter à la rue ou même te tuer, mais Voldemort croyait bon que tu restes en vie et que tu sois élevée en tant qu'esclave tout comme ta stupide de mère ! » Cria-t-il. Il s'approcha de Maève et la releva en l'accotant sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il la frappa alors brutalement au ventre, ce qui lui fit prendre complètement le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Maève toussota et essaya de trouver de l'air tout se mettant les mains sur le ventre. Il la lâcha et celle-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol et la roche mouillé.

« Tu as pourtant toujours tout fait à l'envers dans cette maison et tu osais répliquer sur mes remarques ! Et maintenant Voldemort te considère supérieur à MOI ! Tu as pris une chambre dans MA maison sans que je ne sois réellement d'accord ! » Cria-t-il à bout de nerfs.

Maève essaya de se relever, mais ne fut capable que de se mettre qu'à quatre pattes. Lucius lui envoya alors son pied directement dans les côtes et elle retomba en toussotant au sol. Quelques côtes s'était brisées sous le choc, mais pour le reste, il ni avait que de la douleur et non du mal. Lucius la releva encore une fois.

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! » Lui cria-t-il en lui giflant le visage. 

Maève releva lentement le visage et le regarda dans les yeux. La haine se faisant sentir, la colère l'avait envahi. Il la lança alors au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin avec une force inouïe. Elle retomba violemment sur le dos…ses forces quittaient son corps, elle ne pouvait presque plus bouger. Lucius s'approcha une fois plus d'elle, et se pencha, mais cette fois, Maève sentie les mains glaciales de Lucius entourer son cou et se resserrer dangereusement. Elle releva les mains lentement tout en cherchant désespérément de l'air et les mit sur les bras de Lucius pour le repousser, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. La vie commençait à s'envoler et à disparaître dans le ciel. Elle serait peut-être plus heureuse là-bas, avec sa mère…Elle ne sentie soudainement plus la froideur des mains de Lucius sur son cou…puis tout devint flou. Elle entendait un duel entre deux hommes, puis le dernier sort qui fut lancé avant que le noir ne la gagne fut « Petrificus Totalus… ».  

Drago regarda Maève un instant, ne sachant trop s'il devait l'aider ou la laisser comme elle était. Il se rappela donc le soir où elle l'avait aidé, même si elle le détestait. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et soupira, puis se pencha et prit Maève dans ses bras. « Je sens que je vais le regretter… » Se dit Drago tout en se dirigeant lentement vers le manoir.              


	10. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes

Désolée j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordi en ce moment et je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup…alors vous n,aurez pas de review (je sais j.écris sa plus bas, mais la on est le soir et J,ai écris ca (en bas) le matin) Alors encore désolée. 

Haaa salut !!!! Alors je vous avertis, je ne pourrai pas répondre au reviews aujourd'hui !! PK ?? parce que si vous voulez la suite, hé j'ai le temps de la mettre, mais pas de répondre au reviews, alors j'y répondrai dans le prochain chap ca s'est sur !! Mais écrivez moi des reviews pareil !! J'en veux tout pleinsssss !! ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre !! ^^ Moi j'ai bien aimez l'écrire

Je dédie, mon chapitre à ceux qui m'ont reviewer depuis le début, c'est-à-dire : Katarina, Malissandre, lyra.b et Miss azerty (tu me review quand-même à tout les chapitre que tu peux !! ^^)

Bon alors enjoy !! et j'espère que cela vous plaira

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 10 : Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes

Maève ouvrit difficilement les yeux…sa tête la faisait souffrir et ses muscles étaient endoloris. Elle se releva sur ses coudes rougis et remarqua qu'elle était étendue dans son lit qui était dans sa chambre baignée de ténèbres. Elle se releva complètement, mais difficilement, car ses côtes lui firent horriblement mal. La jeune femme se recula pour être accoté sur sa tête de lit, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant. Son esprit fut aussitôt assaillit par le souvenir de Lucius qui avait essayé de la tuer. Une sensation désagréable traversa tout son corps…mais en même temps, peut-être aurait-elle été plus heureuse là-haut, avec sa mère. Elle se demanda soudainement qui avait bien pu lui sauver la vie. « Sûrement Voldemort… » Pensa-t-elle. Maève ne voyait pas qui d'autre aurait pu la sauver, car Drago ne l'aurait jamais fait pour elle. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et le grand blond entra dans sa chambre, le regard plongé dans un livre en se grattant le derrière de la tête avec l'extrémité d'une plume. Elle resta figée d'étonnement. « Est-ce lui qui ma sauvé ? » Se demanda-t-elle.

Drago regardait à l'intérieur de son livre pour la potion qui réparait les os, tout en s'approchant du lit de Maève. Il leva le regard pour voir où il marchait et alluma, avec sa baguette, une chandelle sur la table de chevet qui se situait à côté du lit de Maève. Il remarqua alors qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux. « J'ai quoi ? Un bouton dans le front ? » Lui dit froidement Drago.

« N-non…c'est seulement que… » Maève arrêta de parler étant mal-à-l'aise, puis après quelques instants, elle reprit. « Est-ce toi qui m'a…sauvé la vie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle hésitante. 

« Oui et ça ne veut rien dire ! » Lui répondit-il toujours aussi froidement.

Maève détourna le regard. « Lui, me sauver la vie ? Il ne doit vraiment pas aller bien pour faire une chose pareille ! » Se dit Maève.

Drago soupira, puis alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et continua sa cherche pour la potion qui réparait les os. Il se demandait pourquoi il aidait Maève. Se n'était pas des ses habitudes d'aider les gens, même s'ils l'avaient aidé avant. Drago trouva enfin la potion cherchée. Il lu les ingrédients et se leva pour aller la préparer.

« Drago… » Dit Maève tout juste avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la chambre.

Il se retourna en la regardant froidement…il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait un regard perdu et mélancolique, mais il garda se regard froid qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir en présence de Maève.

« Pourquoi…tu m'as sauvé la vie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Drago ferma les yeux et serra son poing libre, des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Il s'attendait à ce que cette question vienne un jour, mais il n'était pas près à lui dire une réponse valable tout de suite…il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé à personne, il ne voulait pas que personne ne se mêle de sa vie. Il se retourna vers la porte et sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte et laissa seul Maève qui était toujours aussi confuse. Il se dirigea alors dans une salle spécialement conçue pour préparer des potions et commença à faire celle pour les os brisés. 

Maève décida de dormir, car sa tête tournait et elle ne savait plus quoi penser sur ce qui c'était passé dans la forêt quelques heures plutôt. Avec encore un fois beaucoup de difficulté, elle réussit à se coucher et à s'assoupir très rapidement.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Drago entra à nouveau dans la chambre de Maève, mais cette fois-ci avec la potion pour réparer ses côtes brisées. Il s'approcha de son lit et remarqua qu'elle dormait. Il grogna. « Comment je fais pour la réveiller moi ? » Se demanda-t-il. « Réveille brutal ? Doux ? En la secouant faiblement ou en la brassant ? » Pensa-t-il. Il déposa la flasque qui contenait la potion sur la table de chevet et regarda Maève. Drago soupira et mit sa main sur la joue de Maève en la caressant doucement. « Maève… » Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre. Il entendit la jeune femme gémir et se tourner sur le côté, mais elle revint brusquement sur le dos, car ses côtes lui firent atrocement mal, puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Drago senti son cœur faire un bon quand il rencontra ses yeux bleus, mais il resta sans émotions. Il prit la flasque et passa une main derrière le cou de Maève pour lui relever la tête, mais celle-ci s'écarta vivement au contact de la main de Drago et de son cou. Il regarda ses yeux et pu y voir qu'elle avait peur…probablement parce que son père l'avait presque tué en l'étranglant.

Maève se poussa difficilement jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, son cœur battait rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas que Drago la touche…il avait la même manière de la prendre par le cou que Lucius, mais contrairement à son père, il avait les mains douces et elles émanaient une légère chaleur.

Drago fixait ses yeux apeurés, puis voyant bien qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'approcher, il se leva et alla s'asseoir dans le même fauteuil où il s'était assis quelques heures plutôt. « Ce n'est qu'une potion pour réparer les os…bois là… » Lui dit-il froidement. 

Maève ne bougea pas, elle n'avait pas confiance en Drago. Elle regarda la flasque posée sur sa table de chevet et se leva, non pas pour aller prendre la potion, mais bien pour sortir sur le balcon qui donnait à l'extérieur. Elle se rendit difficilement à la porte, puis l'ouvrit et sortie à l'air frais pour découvrir que le ciel était dépourvu de nuages et que le firmament était magnifique.

Le Serpentard se leva alors et fit le tour de la pièce, puis s'arrêta au bureau de travail de Maève. Une lettre y était posée. Il remarqua alors un sceau qu'il connaissait très bien, celui de Poudlard. Il prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et lu ce qui était écrit d'une couleur verte. 

_Bonjour Mlle Haemanthus,_

_En réponse à votre deuxième lettre que vous m'avez envoyée, je voudrais bien vous accepter à Poudlard. Les circonstances qui m'ont empêchées de vous faire venir à Poudlard il y a de cela 6 ans, étaient que Monsieur Malfoy ne vous aurait point laissé entré à notre école de sorcellerie et nous ne voulions pas avoir le ministère sur le dos. De plus, votre mère avait réussit à nous écrire avant sa mort. Il n'y a que moi, Albus Dumbledore qui savait que votre mère était toujours en vie. Elle avait insisté pour que cela reste secret entre nous. Dans cette lettre, elle m'avait demandé de ne pas vous faire entrer à Poudlard. J'ai essayer de savoir la raison de pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que vous soyez inscrite à mon école, mais sa mort précipité m'en a empêché. Cela resta alors incompris pour moi, mais vous trouverez la réponse, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit lors de sa lettre. Malgré que je ne respecte pas l'engagement que j'ai envers elle, je crois que vous vous devez de venir étudier à Poudlard, surtout avec ce que vous m'avez dit. Je vous envoierai votre lettre de fournitures au cours de l'été._

_Avec mes salutations, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard._

Drago replia la lettre et la lança sur le bureau. « Elle, venir à Poudlard ? Je crois que cette année sera un enfer ! » Se dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il sortit alors à l'extérieur et trouva Maève assise sur la clôture du balcon, ses pieds pendant dans le vide et la tête baissée. « Maève ! » Dit-il froidement.

La concernée se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Serpentard qui était froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore pour qu'il accepte que tu viennes à Poudlard ? » Lui demanda-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

Maève fronça les sourcils. « Tu as fouillé dans mes choses ? » Dit-elle d'un ton furieux.

« Réponds-moi ! » Lui cria Drago en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre ! » Lui dit-elle sèchement en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Drago la prit par le bras au moment où elle passa à côté de lui. Maève sentie sa main se resserrer sur son mince bras, puis il la tira devant lui.

« Tu vas me répondre, est-ce bien compris ?!? » Lui cria-t-il encore plus fort.

« Je ne te répondrai pas, tu es bien trop stupide ! Tu ne penses même pas par toi-même ! La preuve, tu es voué à être un mangemort depuis ta naissance et c'est ton père qui a choisi ça, mais le pire c'est que tu suis SON choix en devenant un mangemort toi aussi ! » Lui dit-elle avec colère.

Drago ne réfléchit pas…il en avait déjà assez entendu. Il frappa violemment Maève au visage. Celle-ci se retrouva au sol. Elle ramena lentement sa main droite sur sa mâchoire et referma sa bouche qui était restée ouverte par la surprise. Elle fixa le ciel…et un déclic se fit à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Une larme sortie doucement de son œil droit, puis elle éclata en sanglots. Cette fois, elle en avait vraiment marre. Tout dans sa vie n'était que pourriture…elle avait toujours été une esclave, elle se faisait battre, on la prenait pour une moins que rien et on lui parlait froidement, sa mère était morte, elle n'avait jamais vu son père, mais de toute manière elle le détestait, elle était devenue une mangemort et elle se sentait sale pour avoir fait une chose pareil… Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura…de chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, c'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie…elle pensa que Lucius aurait bien dû la tuer…elle n'aurait plus eu à souffrir de cette manière et elle aurait retrouvé sa mère. Elle continua à avoir des pensées noires pendant bien longtemps quand Drago qui était resté debout à la regarder pleurer en restant de pierre, daigna parler.

« S'il y a une chose que je ne serai jamais, c'est bien être un mangemort ! » Lui dit-il froidement. « Ce qui est tout le contraire de toi…tu t'étais juré de ne pas devenir une mangemort et voilà qu'en quelques semaines, tu en es devenue une…C'est la preuve que tu n'es pas capable de résister à Voldemort ! » Continua-t-il toujours aussi froidement. Il entendit les sanglots de Maève augmenter, ce qu'il disait était vrai. « Sorcière puissant… pfff…tu n'as même pas été capable de te défendre contre mon père ! On dirait que même si techniquement tu n'es plus une esclave, tu agis toujours en esclave ! Normal, pour moi tu en seras toujours une ! » Dit Drago d'un ton qui restait froid.

« Arrêtes… » Marmonna Maève entre deux sanglots.

« Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? C'est plaisant de te rabaisser comme je le fais ! De plus, tu n'es même pas capable de répliquer aux insultes que je te dis ! Franchement, tu mérites bien d'être une fainéante ! » Dit-il froidement, mais avec un certain ton d'amusement de la voix.

Maève se leva difficilement et s'approcha tout près de Drago. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir que son visage était mouillé de larmes et que quelques-unes tombaient encore. 

« Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé ton père me tuer si je suis si fainéante que ça ? Moi je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas intervenir et de me laisser mourir… » Dit-elle en se dirigeant lentement à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa table de chevet, prit la flasque et la lança sur un mur. Elle se brisa en millier de morceau et le liquide brun se répandit sur le sol. 

Drago entra lentement dans la chambre et s'accota contre le cadre de la porte, il regarda Maève ouvrir un de ses tiroirs et y en ressortir un long couteau. Il se redressa et la regarda l'air inquiet. « Maève… ? » Dit-il, mais Maève ne se retourna pas, elle continuait à approcher le couteau de son corps. « Maève t'es folle ou quoi ? » Lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre. Elle redressa la pointe vers son ventre. « Maève…tu blagues là, n'est-ce pas… ».

Maève se retourna lentement, son visage était toujours aussi perlé de larmes. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Celui-ci compris alors qu'elle ne blaguait pas. Elle tourna son regard lentement devant elle, puis rapidement, elle dirigea le couteau à son ventre.

Drago sorti sa baguette très rapidement. « _Accio_ couteau ! » Cria-t-il. Le couteau vint automatiquement se loger dans ses mains. Il regarda la lame et vit que celle-ci était tachée de sang. Il entendit Maève tomber au sol, il leva alors le regard et voyant que le sang commençait à couler sur le sol, il se précipita sur elle. « Maève… » Dit-il d'un ton inquiet en mettant sa main sur la plaie de Maève qui coulait abondement de sang. Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea dans la salle de potions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure…il voulait encore voir ses yeux d'un bleu si pur qui le fixaient si souvent et qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être plus heureux dans les jours qui étaient sombres. « Se ne sont pas mes hormones…je tiens à elle…et plus qu'en une simple esclave… » Se dit-il tout en courant.

Maève remonta sa main au visage de Drago. « Laisses-moi mourir…laisses moi être heureuse… » Lui murmura-t-elle tout en esquissant un faible sourire.

Drago le regarda rapidement et fronça les sourcils, mais il continua à courir. « Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter… » Se dit-il. Il arriva enfin à la salle de potion et posa Maève sur une table. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et y chercha une potion pour stopper le sang. Pendant se temps Maève sombra dans le noir…peut-être le noir de l'inconscience ou celui de la mort…  


	11. Le début d'une grande relation

C'est moi !!! oui, je voulais pas vous faire mourir avec ma fin trop en suspense, alors je me suis dépêchée !! *Regarde dans sa boule de cristal pour savoir si il ni a pas trop de personnes mortes* OUffff non, vous êtes tous en vie ! Mais faite moi plus peter un crise cardiaque comme ça ! J'ai vraiment eu peur ! lol ! Alors j'espère que la suite vous plaira la c'est vraiment le début de quelque chose ! Mais vous inquiétez pas, Drago deviendra pas trop gentil…enfin il sera peut-être un peu, non beaucoup plus gentil avec Maève seulement ! Héhé ! Alors réponse au reviewsssss !! ^^

Lyra.b : Alors Merci beaucoup beaucoup…et pour Drago, tu va voir !! ^^ lol merci encore

Miss Azerty : Nah ! Drago deviendra pas trop gentil, bah en faite seulement avec Maève qu'il sera gentil…!^^ Ouais, il a ENFIN compris que c'était pas ses hormones, en faite, je crois qu'il était un peu effrayer de s'avouer ses sentiments…*Un peu ? Nah BEAUCOUP* lol ! Comment je fais pour écrire comme ça ? je sais pas lol, mais si tu compare avec Namàrië Harry, mon autre fic, je trouve que celle-ci est nettement mieux !! Mais fait toi en pas, je suis sur que tu va être capable d'écrire une fic ! Ne lâche pas et persiste, c'est ce qui fait qu'on a une fic un jour !^^ Enfin, ce n'était rien pour te dédier un chapitre…peut-être qu'un jour tu en aura un à toi tout seule !^^ hihi allez bizouxxxxxx et merci beaucoup encore !!^^

Katarina : Bonjour !! Alors Merci pour tes reviews !! Elles me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Pour Drago, hé oui il va le regretter, mais…j'en dit pas plus, tu va voir plus loin !^^ ! Hé oui, Drago à enfin découvert que ce ne sont pas seulement ses hormones…il est très effrayé par se genre de sentiments à mon avis ! Je me dit qu'avant quand il aimait, s'était un amour à un sens, je veux dire par la, que la fille avec qui il sortait (si il a sorti avec des filles avant) elle l'aimait, mais pas lui…enfin, c'est notre drago  chiri tout craché ça !!^^ Hum pour la réaction que Maève va avoir face à Drago qui la sauver de plein gré cette fois ( *Katarina qui se demande pourquoi de plein gré cette fois ?* tu va voir dans ce chapitre) Enfin bon je te dis beaucoup de merci, en faite des milliers !! Et au prochain chap !! Jt'adore !!^^

Malissandre : Ma malissandre chiri !! Comment ça va !! Alors pour toi, j'ai une super surprise un peu plus bas !! Mais tu va voir après avoir lu mon message ! Bon Je te remercie toujours autant !! Tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point ça me fait plaisir que tu dise que tu adore ma fic !^^ Et aussi j'ai lu ton nouveau chapitre et il est génial, trop super, fascinant !! Héhé je peut être très convaincante quand il s'agit de te faire mettre un nouveau chapitre non ?? loll *Peut-être pas tant que ca loll !* Bon alors ta lettre va partir demain !! j'espère que tu va être contente de la voir ! Et bon j'espère que le chapitre te plaira…parce que…a tu va voir ! lol bye bye bizou encore merci pour les comments !!^^

Chazartloween : Haha !! Non je veux pas votre mort !! loll !! Ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu exiges autant la suite !! loll merci beaucoup !! haha alors j'espère que la suite va te plaire !!^^ Et merci pour ton review ça me fait super plaisir !

Paprika Star : Merci pour ton review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !^^ merci merci merci !^^

Lilou : Merci pour tes reviews !! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise !! ^^ Merciiiiii beaucouppppppp !! Trop trop trop gentille !!^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !!^^ Merci encore pour tes review !!^^

Bon alors ce chapitre est dédier àMALISSANDRE!! Je t'adore !! voui voui c'est pour toi ce chapitre !! * Gen qui voit des jaloux* Bah nah, faut pas vous en faire, vous en aurez vous aussi !! à presque tout les chapitres il y a une dédicace !^^

Enjoy ! et faite pas attention aux fautes, je reviens de mon match de foot et j'ai manger le ballon en pleine gueule ! Ça fait mal à la tête ! ^^     

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 11 : Le début d'une grande relation.

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dans la salle, une torche était allumée et brûlait doucement dans un coin éloigné de la porte. Il entendait un lointain sanglot qui se faisait de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait contact avec la réalité. Il observa la salle de potion très attentivement, mais ne vit personne. Il regarda la table où il avait cru que Maève allait mourir quelques heures plutôt, mais elle n'y était pas. Le Serpentard se leva de la chaise où il s'était endormi et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sorti, le petit sanglot était maintenant très clair. Il se tourna vers la gauche et son cœur se pinça…Maève était assise dans le corridor accotée sur le mur et sanglotant. Elle avait enfoui sa tête entre ses bras et elle avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il s'avança devant elle et s'accroupi en la fixant d'un air neutre.

Maève releva lentement la tête, quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui se tenait devant elle et qui lui avait une fois de plus sauvé la vie, mais elle aurait voulu qu'il la laisse mourir, qu'il la laisse être heureuse. « Il veut quoi ? Me laisser en vie pour continuer à me rabaisser et à m'insulter… pour continuer à être froid avec moi… » Se dit-elle. « Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Maève.

Drago savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Pour me venger de mon père… » Lui dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il tenait à celle qui avait été son esclave depuis le début de sa vie. C'était un peu rabaisser son nom, même si son père l'avait fait en se mettant au service de Voldemort et Drago n'était pas capable d'avouer ses sentiments facilement. « Le soir où tu m'avais trouvé près du lac…il m'avait battu, parce que je ne voulais pas être un mangemort…Voldemort m'a laissé un délais de 2 mois pour me décider… » Dit-il en se levant et en tendant sa main à Maève.

Elle le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait le croire…méfiante, elle pris la main de Drago et celui-ci l'aida à se relever. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et empoigna le bas du chandail de Maève. Elle recula d'un pas, ayant peur qu'il ne la blesse et poussa la main de Drago pour qu'il lâche son chandail, mais Drago lui pris le poignet et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui et cela se voyait. Maève soutenait le regard de Drago, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait lâcher du regard ses yeux d'un gris métallique qui étaient impénétrables. Elle senti la main de Drago relever un peu le chandail, puis il baissa le regard. Il ne voulait que voir comment était sa plaie.

Le blond regarda attentivement la plaie qui avait formé une croûte de sang et l'effleura du bout de ses doigts. Maève se crispa, une douleur traversa tout son corps. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une chose pareille ? » Demanda Drago.

Maève fronça les sourcils. « À ta place, je ne me le demanderais pas… » Lui dit-elle froidement en repoussant les mains de Drago. Elle remarqua alors une faible lueur de remords dans les yeux du Serpentard. Il baissa les yeux et regarda le sol, c'était maintenant au tour de Maève d'être froide et elle réalisa ce qu'elle était entrain de faire quand elle vit Drago partir sans lui dire un mot de plus. Elle devenait celle qu'elle ne voulait pas être…elle devenait froide et sans sentiments, justement ce que Voldemort voulait qu'elle fasse. « D-drago… » Dit-elle doucement.

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. « Quoi ? » Dit-il froidement.

Maève frissonna. Quelques secondes plutôt il était doux avec elle…mais elle n'avait pas su avoir confiance en lui. D'un côté, elle avait entièrement raison…et de l'autre…elle avait tort, il lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois. La première étant peut-être pour ce venger de son père, mais la deuxième fois, il l'avait fait de plein gré…

Drago se retourna et la regarda, attendant une réponse de sa part. Il voyait qu'elle avait beaucoup de misère à se tenir debout, mais il n'avança pas…son côté froid refaisait surface et rien ne pouvait y faire, même pas le faible sentiment qu'il ressentait envers elle et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de misère à s'être avoué.

« Voudrais-tu m'aider à me rendre jusqu'à ma chambre… ? » Lui demanda-elle en lui faisant un faible sourire. Elle observa le grand blond…malgré que sa cape cachait son torse et son abdomen, ils étaient bien découpé et ses bras, ils étaient musclés…ni trop gros, ni trop mince. Son visage assez pâle et ses yeux gris, faisaient une grande partie de son charme. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé et qu'il avait toujours son visage assez froid, elle cru qu'il ne voulait pas faire une telle chose. Elle se retourna et allait partir dans le sens contraire de Drago, quand elle senti une main légèrement chaude et d'une douceur extrême se coller contre sa taille et l'attirer contre un corps qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle se tourna et regarda Drago dans les yeux, celui-ci baissa le regard vers ses yeux et y plongea son regard. Elle senti son cœur accélérer…elle adorait être près de Drago. Elle senti la deuxième main du blond lui toucher l'épaule et lui effleurer le bras tout en descendant jusqu'à sa fine main. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Maève avait l'impression qu'à ce moment, plus rien n'existait…qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et lui et que tous les problèmes qu'elle avait et que tous les dangers qui la menaçaient s'étaient envolés dans le ciel sombre. En ce seul instant, elle cru développer un certain sentiment envers Drago, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à maintenant. Leurs visages étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchaient presque, mais comme si quelque chose les en empêchait, aucun des deux n'osait se rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Drago lui pris alors fermement la main et passant le mince bras autour de son cou pour que Maève se serve de lui comme appui pour marcher. Éloignant leurs visages, ils se dirigèrent à la chambre de Maève. Ils ressentirent tous deux un petit pincement au cœur…Tout à coup, Maève ressentir un frisson lui parcourir le corps entier…quelqu'un était derrière eux.

« Drago ! » Cria une voix froide.

Drago fronça les sourcils, tandis que Maève frissonna de tout son corps. Il la relâcha lentement, puis se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Voldemort se tenait là, l'air vraiment furieux. « Oui Voldemort ? » Lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« C'est plaisant de laisser ton père sous la pluie froide ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Le seigneur des ténèbres venait de découvrir qu'il voulait en quelque sorte tuer son père, mais qu'il ne l'avait que pétrifié. Il ne répondit pas à la question posée. Ce qui fit encore plus enrager Voldemort.

« Réponds ! » Cria-t-il hors de lui-même.

Drago resta de pierre. Il n'allait pas lui répondre, il n'allait pas se plier aux ordres du « _Maître_ » comme l'appelait son père. Voldemort sorti alors sa baguette et s'apprêta à lui lancer probablement l'Endoloris, quand Maève l'interrompit. 

« C'est moi… » Dit-elle simplement.

« C'est moi quoi ? » Lui demanda mauvaisement Voldemort. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange dans ce qu'il faisait.

« C'est moi qui a pétrifié Lucius… » Dit-elle. Elle était entrain d'effacer la dette qu'elle avait envers Drago qui lui avait sauvé la vie en lui évitant de peut-être se faire tuer.

« Toi ? Et pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en abaissant un peu sa baguette.

« Il a essayé de me tuer…alors je me suis défendue… » Dit-elle.

Voldemort se rendit alors compte de quelque chose. « Il y a une seule chose qui ne fonctionne pas avec ce que tu dis, je ne t'ai pas encore appris le sort de Pétréficus Totalus ! » Lui dit-il avec colère. « Alors, on essai de le sauver…bravo, côté Gryffondor ! Et on ME ment, côté Serpentard ! Un mangemort dois toujours me dire la vérité ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! » Lui dit-il en relevant sa baguette.

Drago était resté planté à côté de Maève, une lueur d'étonnement régnait dans ses yeux. « Elle a essayé de me sauver…Pourquoi ? » Se demanda-t-il. Soudain, l'évidence le frappa. « Elle a seulement essayer d'effacer sa dette envers moi… » Se dit-il un peu tristement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens un sentiment envers elle…je ne peux pas… » Continua-t-il de se dire, mais ses pensées furent interrompu par le cri de Maève qui s'effondra au sol.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Vodemort avait utilisé un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas contre elle. C'était comme si elle se déchirait de l'intérieur…la souffrance était trop élevée, son corps tremblait en entier. Elle releva alors difficilement la tête et vit que derrière Voldemort, un homme s'approchait, l'air aussi furieux que lui. Sa vision devenait floue, elle ne voyait pas bien qui s'était. Tout à coup, elle reconnu une longue chevelure blonde, celle de Lucius. Si ça se trouvait, Lucius avait l'air bien en forme et Drago allait amèrement le payer. Elle ne comprenait plus, Lucius l'avait presque tué et Voldemort n'avait pas dit un mot contre ça. « Comment ai-je pu oublier, cet imbécile ne ressent aucun sentiment…il se fou complètement si je meure ou pas ! Il pourra accomplir ce qu'il veut avec ou sans mon aide ! » Se dit-elle. Elle tourna le regard vers Drago. Il était rester planté là…ne s'occupant pas d'elle et regardant son père mauvaisement.

« Je vais TE TUER ! » Cria Lucius à Drago en s'approchant de lui.

Maève vit Voldemort reculer de quelques pas en regardant la scène qui allait se passer entre Lucius et Drago. Elle retourna encore une fois son regard vers Drago, Maève voyait de plus en plus flou, mais quelque chose la frappa : Drago n'avait pas sa baguette. Il l'avait laissée sur le bureau dans la salle de potion et apparemment, Drago s'en rendit compte quand il commença à jurer. Maève vit Lucius lever sa baguette. Cette fois, Drago allait la quitter…son cœur se pinça tellement fort qu'elle en eu mal. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tiens tellement à toi…mais tu ne peux pas me quitter ! » Se murmura Maève. Comme si Drago avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ses yeux montrait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. « Pourquoi de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il a peut-être peur de la mort… » Se dit-elle.

« Avada… » Dit Lucius.

« Non tu ne me quitteras pas…j'ai besoin de toi… » Se dit Maève. Elle s'agenouilla difficilement et releva la main, par chance Lucius avait hésité avant de prononcer le dernier mot fatal.

« …Kedavra ! » Termina-t-il avec fureur.

« Protectora Boclius… » Murmura Maève. Le bouclier se forma, il avait maintenant une petite couleur bleuâtre et il alla se placer sur toute la largueur et toute la hauteur du corridor, ce qui empêchait non seulement les sorts de passer, mais aussi Lucius et Voldemort de s'avancer vers eux. Maève senti le sort que Voldemort lui avait lancé se terminer. Elle s'écroula au sol, haletante, puis après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête et regarda Drago. Il regardait mauvaisement son père frapper vainement sur le bouclier avec fureur.

« Petite salope ! Descends ce bouclier ! Tout de suite ! » Cria Lucius toujours en frappant sur le solide bouclier. 

Maève se releva péniblement avec l'aide du mur. Elle regarda Voldemort qui commençait vraiment à être enragé, puis elle regarda Lucius qui tentait toujours de défaire le mur, mais sans résultats. Ils étaient maintenant saufs, mais pour combien de temps…Ils fallait qu'ils quittent le manoir, mais pour aller où…peu importait, ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Drago regarda alors Maève. Elle l'avait sauvé, mais voulait-elle vraiment le sauver, ou se sauver elle ? Il ne savait pas…ses derniers temps, il avait tellement l'impression qu'elle le détestait. Drago chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se dirigea vers Maève qui commençait à faiblir.

La jeune femme sentie une fois de plus la douce main de Drago se resserrer sur sa hanche, puis son autre main lui relever la tête par le menton. Elle entendit alors une parole de Drago qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais crus capable de dire un jour.

« Merci… » Lui murmura-t-il.

Maève plongea son regard dans le sien avec étonnement. « Ce n'est pas possible, comment _lui_ peut-il me dire ça ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Elle entendit alors Lucius cogner encore plus fort sur le bouclier tout en ne s'arrêtant de jurer quand il remarqua qu'elle et Drago étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit mauvaisement en l'entendant s'énerver de la sorte. Elle sentie alors Drago la soulever et commencer à la porter tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

« Nous allons chercher tes choses et les miennes, puis il faut partir…à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir… » Dit Drago.

Maève lui sourit. Drago lui rendit son sourire. Drago Malfoy avait réellement sourit, pour la première fois de sa vie. La jeune femme entendit alors Voldemort lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retourner contre lui…et qu'elle ne pourrait pas se venger. Elle se rappela alors la première fois qu'il lui avait dit et frissonna, mais le fait de regarder Drago la réconforta…      


	12. Quitter pour ne plus revenir

B'jour ! Alors heu je sais que ça pris un peu de temps, mais j'allais pas trop bien !! Vous vous souvenez du ballon de foot que j'ai reçu sur le dessus de la tête !! Hé bien j'ai encore mal !! J'ai des étourdissement et tout le tralalala, le cou qui fait mal, le dos aussi, enfin bref vous voyez que c'est pas la forme, mais je vais mieux aujourd'hui !! voui voui !! Alors heu c'est pas trop grave, je vais pas mourir, c'est juste assez douloureux ! bon bien maintenant que je n'ai plus grand choses à vous dire…heu je réponds au 6 reviews !

Lyra.b : Mici !! Et oui je continue, mais toi aussi continue a me reviewer !! ^^

Cerendy Potter : Oui je continue, voilà la suite !! continue a me reviewer, ca fait toujours plaisir !!^^

Katarina : Merci ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur de voir tes reviews !!! Alors j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !! J'adore quand les sentiments sont confus et que le couple prends beaucoup de temps a se bâtir…je te donne un indice sur la relation de Drago et Maève la non ?? Oupsss… mais attends toi à ce que se soit très beau quand ils vont sortir ensemble ! J'espère encore voir tes super reviews !!! ^^ Merci beaucoup !!

Loline : Merci !!!! tu as la suite !! et laisse moi d'autres reviews !!!^^

Malissandre : Trop super gentille !! Je t'adoreuhhh !! Merci de dire que ma fic est merveilleusement sublime !! haaaa ca fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre sa…bah plutôt de lire sa !!! Alors ma tête, hé bien elle va pas trop bien, mais tous les reviews que j'ai me font tellement plaisir que j'en oublie ma petite tête toute ébranlée !! alors continue a me review encore et encore !!! bizouxxxxxxxxx Merci beaucouppppp pour tes ces compliments !!

Miss azerty : Haha !! Merci pour ta review !! Pour la question de pou-du-lard lol…hé bien je sais pas trop, mais la date de rentre se rapproche très rapidement !! ^^ et biensur qu'on va voir harry, mais la fic sera un peu plus centré sur Drago et Maève !! ^^ Et être doux comme il est avec maève, ne sera pas pareil avec toute les autres personnes !! hahaha le méchant drago loll !! Je n'ai pas encore lu la fic les portes, personnellement je n'aime pas trop les retour dans le temps, mais je suis sur qu'elle est vraiment bonne tout de même !! ^^ !! je vais surment la lire un jour !! Bon bien a+ merci pour tes reviews ( dis donc, ils sont de plus en plus long lol^^) !! Et continue à m'en envoyer !! ^^

Bon bien voili voilà la suite que vous attendiez !! Oublier pas de me laisser un petit commentaire en passant !! sa me fait oublier mon maux de tête et me fais écrire plus vite !! hihii !! ^^

Chapitre dédier à…roulement de tambour…Miss azerty ! Bah ouais ! Elle a fait une longue review ! Non, même deux !!! ^^ merci beaucoup à toi de me laisser tout pleins de reviews !! ^^ ( et merci à tout les autres aussi)

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 12 : Quitter pour ne plus revenir

Drago entra en trombe dans la chambre de Maève avec celle-ci dans les bras. Il s'était mit à courir pour ne pas avoir Voldemort et Lucius sur les talons. Il prit le temps d'aller déposer Maève sur un fauteuil, puis il se retourna face à elle.

« Où sont tes choses ? » Lui demanda-t-il rapidement. 

« Tout mon linge est dans l'armoire, le reste dans le premier tiroir de ma commode. » Dit-elle en regardant Drago se diriger immédiatement vers l'armoire. Maève réalisa alors que sa monnaie était dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle essaya de se lever pour aller la chercher, mais Drago qui l'avait vu se précipita sur elle.

« Reste assise, tu ne vas pas bien à voir ta pâleur… » Lui dit Drago en la forçant à se rasseoir.

Maève le regarda étonnée. Définitivement, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à l'attention qu'il lui portait. S'était comme si du jour au lendemain il était devenu une toute autre personne avec elle, mais il était vrai qu'elle ne se sentait pas trop bien avec ce couteau qu'elle s'était plantée dans le ventre. Elle repensa aux raisons qui l'avaient mené à faire cette chose. Elle avait perdu tout espoir…sa vie n'était qu'un enfer, mais maintenant, le regard doucereux que Drago lui donnait depuis la journée même, avait en quelque sorte changé sa relation avec lui. Il avait rendu une partie de sa vie plus heureuse…elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit précédente. Elle pleurait douloureusement, pour la première fois de sa vie et il avait osé l'insulté jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre et décide d'en finir avec ses malheurs. Elle versa une larme, même si elle avait un peu repris espoir en la vie, ce que Drago lui avait dit avait été très blessant et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était devenu gentil avec elle, quand quelques heures plutôt il ne voulait que la blesser. Elle se fit tirer de ses pensées par Drago qui la pris par les mains et qui la releva.

Drago toucha le doux visage de Maève d'une de ses mains pour essuyer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et la laissa posé là, la regardant en se demandant pourquoi elle versait une larme. Il senti la main de Maève se poser sur la sienne et se resserrer, puis elle ferma les yeux. Drago ressenti un pincement au cœur, son estomac se contracta…il se sentait bizarre…il ressentait le besoin de la réconforter, de la coller contre lui et de ressentir sa chaleur corporelle. « Qu'est-ce que tu as… » Lui demanda-t-il dans un faible murmure.

Maève rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans une mer grise…cette douce mer grise houleuse de nouveaux sentiments qui l'envoûtait tellement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle se fit alors entourer par ses bras qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être en sécurité…ses bras qui lui firent aussitôt oublier la menace qui pesait sur eux. Tout à coup un bruit sourd retentit dans tout le manoir. Tous deux relevèrent la tête vivement.

« Merde ! Ils ont réussit à détruire un des deux boucliers ! » S'exclama Maève.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago. « Tu as fait un deuxième bouclier ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ce qui les a enfermés où ils étaient et ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas nous rattraper…mais maintenant ils en ont abattu un des deux ! » Dit Maève. « Vite, vas prendre ma bourse d'argent dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet…ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre et il faut encore aller chercher tes choses ! » Dit-elle rapidement. 

Drago s'exécuta, prit la valise de Maève et retourna vers elle. Il la regarda alors un peu inquiet. « Je ne peux pas te transporter si j'ai ta valise dans les mains, je pourrais bien la rétrécir, mais je n'ai pas ma baguette ! » Lui dit-il d'un souffle.

Maève le regarda, puis elle ferma brusquement les yeux, ayant une idée en tête. Elle releva la main comme si elle voudrait prendre un objet, puis la baguette de Drago arriva rapidement dans sa main. Elle se retourna et la lança à Drago qui l'attrapa, il lui lança un regard neutre, Maève savait qu'il commençait à s'habituer à la puissance de celle-ci. 

« Reducto… » Dit Drago puis il mit la minuscule valise dans sa poche. Il empoigna Maève et s'arrêta soudainement. « Je vais mieux pouvoir courir si tu es sur mon dos ! » Dit-il en la regardant pour avoir une réponse de celle-ci. Elle acquiesça et il la monta aussitôt sur son dos, ensuite il s'en alla en courant jusqu'à sa chambre.

En y arrivant, il déposa cette fois Maève sur son lit et se dépêcha à tout mettre dans quelques valises, puis il les rétrécies, les mis dans la même poche où celle de Maève se trouvait, repris Maève sur son dos et s'en alla vite fait. En sortant de la chambre il tourna à sa droite, mais ne pris pas le temps de regarder si Voldemort et Lucius arrivaient par ce côté. Par chance, ils arrivèrent par l'autre côté. Drago se senti soudainement décoller du sol et se diriger précipitamment vers la mur du fond du couloir. Ils ferma les yeux attendant le choc et espéra que Maève de se prenne pas le mur dans le dos. Se fut lui qui toucha le mur…il eut l'impression que son épaule droite se disloqua et se brisa en même temps, puis il retomba au sol en lâchant Maève par la même occasion. Une douleur insupportable lui transperçait le bras, mais il se releva en tenant son bras avec sa main gauche et se tourna avec un regard mauvais. Voldemort s'avançait assez rapidement et Lucius le suivait de près. Il entendit alors Maève gémir, il se tourna et la vit se mettre la main sur la tête. Elle était d'une pâleur effroyable.

« D-Drago, je suis t-toute étourdie… » Dit-elle.

« Je peux rien y faire moi ! Essais de te calmer ! » Lui dit-il en reportant son regard sur _Le seigneur des ténèbres_ et Lucius qui étaient de plus en plus près. Il sorti sa baguette en essayant de ne pas trop bouger son bras droit. « Tenebrisco ! » Cria-t-il.

Voldemort s'arrêta, suivi de Lucius, mais il regarda Drago avec un sourire mauvais. « Tu crois vraiment que se sort va m'atteindre ? Je suis le maître de la magie noir et aucun de ces sorts ne m'atteignent ! » Siffla-t-il. Il commença alors à s'avancer, mais d'un pas plus lent et sur de lui-même.

Drago jura et remit rapidement sa baguette dans sa poche, puis se tourna vers Maève. « Maève, monte sur mon dos et fais attention à ne pas toucher mon bras droit ! » Lui dit-il en se tournant dos à elle et en se penchant pour qu'elle monte sur son dos. 

Maève se releva difficilement tout en gardant sa main posée sur sa tête. Elle marcha les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Drago en ballotant d'un côté et de l'autre, puis elle embarqua sur le dos du Serpentard en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher à son bras droit. 

Il se mit alors à courir en direction de la porte pour sortir à l'extérieur. La tête de Maève se déposa alors entre son cou et son épaule, il senti la poigne de la jeune femme se resserrer et trembler. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de courir du plus vite qu'il pouvait, il s'avait que Maève ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il atteignit enfin la porte qui donnait sur la cour. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher Maève, Drago donna un coup de pied dedans, la serrure se brisa et la porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir si Voldemort et Lucius était là, mais il ne vit personne. Il courut alors à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers la forêt pour qu'ils ne les retrouvent pas, quand soudain Voldemort apparu avec Lucius à une bonne dizaine de mètres devant lui. Ils devaient avoir transplaner. Il s'arrêta net, haletant et déposa Maève au sol. Elle resta debout, mais Drago voyait bien qu'elle avait beaucoup de misère. Il se tourna alors vers Voldemort et son père, puis sorti sa baguette, prêt à toute éventualité.

« Tu déshonores notre nom en faisant ça Drago ! » Cria Lucius avec fureur.

« Se n'est pas moi qui déshonores les Malfoys, s'est plutôt toi ! » Cria-t-il à son tour.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Dit colériquement le vieux.

« Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître ! Par conséquent, TOI, tu as rabaissé notre nom en te soumettant au _Seigneur des ténèbres _! » Dit Drago en essayant de garder son calme.

Lucius devint alors écarlate de fureur. « Le nom des Malfoys ne sera jamais rabaissé pour être dans le camp de Voldemort ! » Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Drago.

Voldemort s'approcha, rabaissa la baguette de Lucius et leva la sienne. « C'est à moi de le faire souffrir… » Lui dit-il. Il s'avança vers Drago en étant toujours plus menaçant à chaque pas qu'il faisait. « Accentum Endoloris ! » Cria Voldemort.

Drago s'écroula au sol, la douleur de l'endoloris de Voldemort étant décuplée, il se crispa, mais ne cria pas. Crier, serait montrer qu'il peu être faible. Son corps brûlait, s'était extrêmement douloureux, mais il gardait tout de même contact avec la réalité. Il entendit Voldemort parler à Maève.

« Quant à toi… » Dit mauvaisement Voldemort. « Tu veux te venger, mais tu n'en seras jamais capable et je vais même tu tuer maintenant ! J'aurais voulu que tu me captures Potter, mais je crois que je vais le faire par moi-même, tu es bien trop incapable de faire une telle chose ! » Cria-t-il. Il pointa sa baguette sur Maève et voyant qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, il décida de se débarrasser d'elle d'une manière assez simple. « Expelliarmus ! » Dit-il.

Maève s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea au dessus du lac, elle allait y tomber et se noyer à l'intérieur tellement elle n'avait pas de force…Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit penser à plusieurs choses en même temps. « Je veux quitter ce monde, mais seulement, je ne veux pas **_le_** quitter…pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus forte… ? ». L'eau se rapprochait de plus en plus, ainsi que sa mort…son esprit allait bientôt faire parti du ciel.

Drago se tourna de peine et de misère. Il avait l'impression que la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque seconde. Il vit alors Maève qui tomberait d'un moment à un autre dans le lac…il se rappela les deux fois où il l'avait embrassé… « Ce que je suis imbécile…mettre ça sur la faute des hormones…maintenant, elle va me quitter si je ne fais rien… » Se dit-il. Il mit sa main dans sa poche avec beaucoup de difficulté et y sorti sa baguette, puis toujours avec douleur, il leva sa baguette vers Maève « Impervus… » Murmura-t-il. Maève entra à ce moment dans le lac, mais elle ne toucha jamais l'eau grâce au sort qui repoussait l'eau. « Homo Waddiwasi… » Murmura encore Drago en pointant la forêt. Maève s'éleva dans les airs et se dirigea à une vitesse incroyable au plein cœur de la forêt pour que Voldemort et Lucius ne la retrouvent pas. Quand il fut assuré que Maève était très loin d'où ils se retrouvaient, il se retourna vers Voldemort qui était plus qu'enragé, mais au moment où Drago vit la baguette du mage noir le pointer, il se senti décoller du sol et il se dirigea vers la forêt lui aussi à une vitesse ahurissante. 

Les feuilles des arbres fouettaient son pâle visage, et au loin, il entendit Voldemort crier de fureur. Sa vitesse ralentie peu à peu, puis il se déposa au sol sur ses deux pieds, mais il tomba lourdement sur ses genoux ayant peu de forces. Le doloris c'était arrêté, mais il ressentait une douleur atroce dans chacune des parties de son corps. Une main le tira alors par sa robe de sorcier, il se tourna et se retrouva face à face avec Maève qui avait le dos accoté à un arbre. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et pleura en tremblant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Drago se crispa, elle lui avait touché le bras droit, mais il n'en fit rien et passa son autre bras autour de Maève pour la réconforter. « C'est fini…ils ne nous rattraperont plus maintenant… » Lui murmura-t-il doucement en la resserrant un peu plus contre lui.

« J-J'ai t-tellement eu p-peur de t-te perdre… » Dit Maève en sanglotant. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle tenait à Drago, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi…tout ce qu'elle savait, s'était qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre celui qui, maintenant, était le plus cher à ses yeux.

Drago senti son estomac se resserrer… « Elle a eu peur de _me_ perdre… ? » Se dit Drago. Il décolla Màve de son corps et la regarda dans les yeux…le bleu pur et si profond de ses yeux était mouillé de larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa doucement le front, puis il la colla contre lui et se coucha au sol pour se reposer avec la jeune femme entre ses bras. Il sentait Maève sangloter doucement, puis elle se colla tout contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de sa poitrine. Le blond réalisa alors qu'il se sentait bien avec Maève…il aimait la manière dont elle se collait contre lui, il aimait ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus qui l'avait ensorcelé…il adorait les fines courbes de son corps…il l'_aimait_…**_elle_**. Drago ferma les yeux avec somnolence…puis s'endormi avec son nouveau sentiment enfin avouer.


	13. Le changement

Alors merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous répondre, par manque de temps, ouais j'ai 2 examens à aller réviser pour demain !! alors je vous remercie des milliard de billons de fois !! Je vous zadore tous !!! ^^

Maintenant j'espère que vous allez aimer !! ^^ Moi je trouve le chapitre assez banal, mais à vous de juger !! La suite ne pourra pas être la avant peut-être longtemps (2 semaines) car je suis dans une session d'examen !! Bon bien je vous laisse lire en paix et LAISSEZ UN COMMENTAIRE SVP, ça pourrais grandement m'aider dans ses temps-ci !! 

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 13 : Le changement

Elle agita son corps douloureux, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle vit fut du blanc. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Drago et ce qu'elle voyait, était son chandail qui était sous sa cape noire. Elle avait dormi contre lui, la tête enfouie dans le creux de sa poitrine. Maève se recolla contre Drago et se rendormie avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le fait d'être dans les bras du Serpentard la réconfortait et lui donnait cette impression de sécurité, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas tout à fait.   
  
~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~   
  
Maève se réveilla à nouveau, elle ouvrit une fois de plus les yeux lentement, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus la chaleur de Drago pour la réconforter. Elle releva la tête et remarqua alors que Drago avait mit sa cape sur elle pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La forêt était éclairée par le soleil, mais il y avait tout de même beaucoup d'arbres qui ne laissaient pas trop entré la lumière. Maève se leva difficilement et enfila la cape du blond qui était un peu trop grande pour elle, puis elle regarda à nouveau autour d'elle en cherchant Drago du regard. Ne le voyant pas, elle décida de se rasseoir et de l'attendre où elle se trouvait…si elle s'éloignait, elle pourrait se perdre, à la grosseur que cette forêt avait. Maève accota sa tête sur le tronc d'arbre et se mis à penser à sa vie qui récemment avait pris une tournure assez difficile à vivre. Elle en avait assez de cette souffrance interminable…la seule chose qui la faisait vivre était Drago. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui…bien qu'elle savait qu'il était le seul être en qui elle pouvait maintenant avoir confiance, elle se demandait pourquoi avoir cette confiance en lui et pourquoi tenir autant à celui qui ne faisait que l'insulter il n'y avait que deux jours de cela…des souvenirs lui vinrent en tête, ceux où elle et Drago s'était embrassé…les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti à ces deux moments lui envahirent l'esprit. C'était l'évidence même…à chaque fois que le Serpentard s'éloignait de son corps, elle ressentait un vide immense et les deux fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait sentie une chaleur s'emparer de tout son corps, tout en sentant les battements de son cœur accélérer…elle ressentait ce doux et étrange sentiment envers une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu, mais maintenant il avait changé sa manière d'être envers elle…Maève ferma les yeux et respira profondément. « Je l'aime… » Se dit-elle. « Seulement, partage-t-il le même sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui…Non je ne crois pas… » Pensa-t-elle. Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur. Elle s'enfouie un peu plus dans la robe de Drago et laissa couler quelques larmes. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, puis enfouie sa tête entre ses bras. Maève aimait la seule personne à qui elle parlait…la seule personne qui lui parlait…et elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'aimait pas.   
  
Un craquement de brindilles se fit entendre. Maève essuya ses quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et releva la tête pour voir que Drago se tenait devant elle et qui avait l'air de mieux aller que la veille.   
  
Drago regarda longuement Maève avant de parler. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré…malgré qu'il se demandait pourquoi, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'approcha d'elle. La peau de la jeune femme était toujours d'une pâleur incroyable et elle avait toujours l'air d'être en très mauvais état. « Tu avais froid ? » Demanda-t-il.   
  
Maève fit non de la tête et se releva difficilement, elle commença à détacher la cape de Drago, quand celui-ci l'arrêta en lui prenant les mains.   
  
« Tu peux la garder… » Dit-il doucement. Il la regarda quelques temps dans les yeux, puis il détourna le regard et observa la forêt. « Je crois que nous devrions commencer à essayer de sortir de cette forêt ! » Dit-il.   
  
Maève acquiesça, mais elle repensa au fait qu'elle avait beaucoup de misère à se déplacer et encore plus à marcher. « Le seul problème est que je ne peux pas marcher… » Murmura-t-elle. « Ma plaie me fait atrocement mal et j'ai un de ces mal de tête et je ne parle même pas de mon dos… » Dit-elle.   
  
Drago la colla contre lui et mit ses mains sur le crâne de Maève. Il la sentie respirer plus rapidement « Peut-être a-t-elle peur… » Pensa Drago. Il approcha alors la bouche de son oreille. « Laisses-moi faire… » Lui murmura-t-il. Maève resta tout de même un peu agitée, mais Drago ne s'en occupa pas et commença à lui masser lentement les tempes.   
  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Il savait exactement comment masser les tempes pour ne plus avoir un mal de tête. Elle se sentait bien…elle sentait le souffle chaud de Drago glisser doucement sur son visage et ses mains douces comme de la soie toucher ses tempes. Il s'arrêta de masser et descendit ses mains dans le cou de Maève, elle eu alors un soubresaut un essaya de reculer, mais Drago la colla tout contre lui et lui parla une fois de plus à l'oreille.   
  
« N'est pas peur… » Lui murmura-t-il encore. Il ôta alors sa cape que Maève portait et la sentant toute crispée, il commença à lui masser la colonne vertébrale, du cou jusqu'au bas du dos. Drago senti Maève frémir, puis se détendre pour enfin accoter la tête contre sa poitrine. Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis il s'arrêta et recula d'un pas tout en la regardant. « Je ne peux rien pour ta plaie, mais c'est déjà deux choses de réglées. » Dit-il. « Tu peux marcher ? ».   
  
Maève haussa les épaules et se pencha pour prendre la cape de Drago, puis la remis. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Elle avait assez mal, mais pas assez pour ne pas marcher. Elle devança alors Drago et se tourna vers lui pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il s'avança jusqu'à Maève et plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs regards étaient neutres et ne montraient aucune émotion particulière, puis Maève détourna le sien et ils commencèrent à Marcher.   
  
Se fut une journée ardue pour eux deux et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que la nuit venue sur la rive d'un lac.   
  
Maève était assise sur le bord du lac et regardait le ciel. Le quart de lune brillait intensément et les étoiles étaient bien visibles. Elle fronça alors les sourcils. « Errr, j'aurais bien besoin d'une douche… » Se dit-elle. Elle se tourna et regarda Drago qui était accoté à un arbre et qui lisait un de ses livres qu'il avait sorti d'une valise. « Drago ? »   
  
« Mm ? » Dit-il en gardant le nez dans son livre.   
  
« Voudrais-tu grossir ma valise ? » Demanda Maève.   
  
« Mm-mm » Lui répondit-il. Il referma alors son livre en prenant bien soin de marquer sa page et sorti la minuscule valise ainsi que sa baguette. Il la grossi et vint la porter à Maève.   
  
Celle-ci la pris et fouilla à l'intérieur et y trouva du savon et du shampooing. « Super ! » Dit-elle.   
  
« Et tu comptes te laver où ? » Lui demanda Drago en voyant le savon et le shampooing qu'elle avait dans les mains.   
  
« Dans le lac ! » Lui répondit-elle comme si la réponse était évidente. Maève se leva et ôta la cape de Drago qu'elle portait encore, puis elle se retourna et regarda le blond qui la regardait. « Tu comptes me regarder pendant que je me déshabille ? » Lui demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.   
  
Drago lui sourit ironiquement et il se retourna en regardant droit devant lui…malgré que se n'était pas l'envie de se retourner qui lui manquait. Après un certain temps Maève lui dit qu'il pouvait se tourner, se qu'il fit. Il la chercha du regard dans l'eau, puis la vit un peu plus loin. À la noirceur qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait rien voir excepté sa tête qui dépassait. Drago ôta son chandail blanc.   
  
Maève pouvait bien voir son corps de rêve de loin, s'était à peine si elle bavait dans le lac. Drago se tourna alors vers elle et la regarda en attendant qu'elle se retourne, se qu'elle fit à son tour. Elle attendit ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis se demandant ce qu'il faisait, elle se tourna. « Drago ? » Dit-elle, mais celui-ci n'était pas là. « Drago… » Dit-elle encore. Soudain elle sentie quelque chose la prendre par le pied. « Haaa, mais c'est quoi ça ?!? » Cria Maève. Elle vit alors la tête de Drago sortir de l'eau un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle le frappa sur son épaule droite en ayant un regard faussement furieux.   
  
« Ha, j'ai encore mal, ne me frappes pas là ! » Dit-il.   
  
Maève le regarda en se questionnant. « Au fait, j'avais oublié de te demander, comment as-tu fait pour être capable de bouger ton bras ? » Lui demanda Maève en lui effleurant le bras.   
  
« Je me suis replacer l'épaule se matin quand tu dormais, puis j'avais une potion pour réparer les os dans ma valise, au cas où ! Ça m'a bien servi… » Dit-il en ne la lâchant pas du regard.   
  
Ils se turent, mais n'étaient plus capable de détacher leur regard sur chacun. Maève plongea alors dans l'eau pour mouiller ses cheveux et quand elle ressortie, Drago n'était plus là. « Drago, ce n'est pas drôle ! » Dit-elle. « Drago, sorts de l'eau ! » Dit-elle encore, mais Drago ne sortait toujours pas. Elle commença alors à paniquer en regardant tout autour d'elle, puis Drago sorti devant elle. « DRAGO ! Je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque, ne me fais plus ça ! » Lui dit-elle.   
  
Il haussa les épaules. « D'accord… » Dit-il. « Et comment on fait pour se laver si le savon et le shampooing sont sur la rive ? »   
  
« Deux solution, soit qu'un de nous deux va la chercher pendant le l'autre se retourne… » Commença-t-elle en appuyer sur retourne. « Ou je fais ceci… » Dit-elle en levant la main. Le savon et le shampooing arrivèrent alors dans sa main. « Ce qui fait qu'aucun de nous deux ne devra aller les chercher. » Lui dit-elle un sourire dessiné sur son visage.   
  
Drago s'empara aussitôt du savon et s'en alla plus loin. « Tournes toi. » Dit-il à Maève.   
  
Elle s'exécuta et commença à se laver les cheveux, pendant que Drago se lavait le corps. « Ce qu'il peut être beau ! » Pensa Maève un sourire sur ses lèvres. Son sourire se changea peu à peu en un regard triste…la seule pensée que cette relation avec Drago pouvait se briser d'un instant à l'autre l'anéantissait, après tout, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu ainsi avec elle. Maève rinça ses longs cheveux noirs dans le lac et une idée lui vint en tête ou peut-être plus un coup de tête, elle souri. « Drago, est-ce que tu as terminé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle   
  
« Oui tiens ! » Lui dit Dargo en le lui lançant. « Lances moi le shampooing ! » Lui dit-il.   
  
Elle le fit et se dépêcha à se laver, puis s'en alla vers Drago qui était plus près de la rive. « Est-ce que tu as une formule pour me couper les cheveux ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.   
  
« Quoi ? Tu vas te couper les cheveux ? » Lui demanda Drago.   
  
Maève acquiesça. « Alors, tu l'as cette formule… » Lui demanda-t-elle.   
  
« Heu…oui. Tu sorts en premier ? » Lui demanda-t-il.   
  
« Oui. » Dit-elle et Drago se tourna. Elle sortie de l'eau et s'essuya avec une serviette qu'elle avait dans sa valise, puis elle s'habilla. Elle dit alors à Drago qu'il pouvait sortir à son tour et quand il eu terminé de se rhabiller, il se dirigea vers ses valises et chercha la formule pour se couper les cheveux.   
  
« Je l'ai trouvé, mais pourquoi veux-tu te couper les cheveux ? » Demanda-t-il   
  
« J'en ai marre d'avoir toujours la même tête, de plus, c'est très difficile à brosser et à laver des cheveux de cette longueur. » Lui répondit-elle. Maève pris le livre où la formule était écrite et saisie sa baguette. Elle lu la formule et fit ce qu'il y était inscrit. « Cottas chevum… » Dit-elle en pensant à la coupe qu'elle voulait avoir.   
  
Drago s'en alla plus loin, car Maève ne voulait pas qu'il ne voit tout de suite sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, puis après quelques instant, elle toussota derrière lui. Il se tourna et quand il la vit, il senti son cœur sauter, mais il n'en montra rien. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant assez courts, ils dépassaient quelque peu ses épaules et la coupe était assez dégradée, ses plus coutres mèches étaient celles de devant qui arrivaient à la hauteur de son nez. Cette coupe lui donnait un petit air espiègle, mais aussi angélique. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Maève s'approcha de lui un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.   
  
« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.   
  
Drago garda son regard neutre, mais eu soudain un sourire en coin qu'il ne pu retenir et s'approcha de Maève lui aussi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux, puis il se pencha et lui parla à l'oreille. « Je les adore… » Dit-il.   
  
Maève sourit de toutes ses dents, un sourire pur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu dans sa vie et s'éloigna de Drago en n'arrêtant pas de le regarder. Un frisson parcouru alors son corps.   
  
« Tu as froid ? » Demanda Drago en la voyant frissonner.   
  
Maève hocha la tête en guise de réponse.   
  
Drago se tourna alors et se dirigea dans la forêt. « Je vais chercher du bois… » Dit-il en laissant Maève seule où ils s'étaient installés. Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans la forêt ténébreuse et décida d'aller s'asseoir au dos d'un arbre près du lac. Quand elle fut bien installée une de ses capes sur son dos, elle regarda le ciel une fois de plus et peu à peu, le sommeil la joignit, puis elle s'endormie épuisé jusqu'à ce que Drago revienne


	14. Arrivés

Bonjour ! Alors je vous fais un petit spécial, vous n'aurez pas à attendre 2 semaine avant le prochain chapitre, mais celui-ci n'a toujours pas d'action, alors le prochain chapitre sera plus long et plus riche en action je vous le promets, mais c'est pour vous faire patienter ! Bon un record j'ai eu 8 reviews…enfin plus, mais bon, j'ai pas compter malissandre qui m'en a envoyer deux sur le même chapitre sans le savoir ! Ha les problèmes de fanfiction !! é_è Il y a tout plein de reviews qui se sont effacés, et je ne sais plus à combien je suis rendue en faite lol !! Enfon bon je vais vous répondre !

Stella : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil !!! ^^ Continue à me reviewer c'est super gentil !!

Lyra.b : Merci pour le review !! Et oui c'est même très bien qu'ils se soient enfuis. Continue toujours à me reviewer.

Philippe LAIR : Merci beaucoup pour le review, c'est très gentil !! ^^ et j'espère que tu as trouver comment écrire une fanfiction !! )

Malissandre : Michi beaucoup !!! Au fait, tu as reçu ma lettre ? je me le demande bien ! Héhé merci pour les commentaires que tu me fais qui sont toujours aussi positif !! ^^ Super gentille !!--» Pour ton autre review, bah tu as dit la même chose que le premier !!  alors je te réponds la même chose MERCI !!!
    
    Lilou : C'était vraiment trop gentil ce que tu as dit !!! Je copie : « je né kune chose adire

mé félicitation é un GRAND merci! pour avoir fé une fic aussi génial »

!!! Haaa voyons, c'est moi qui vous remercie pour tous ces reviews qui me soutienne tellement !! ^^ Alors je te fais un gros calin virtuel !!! ^^ Merci beaucoup encore !! Et aussi je fais languir le monde en les faisant se retenir se s'embrasser non ?? mouahha, c'est parce que j'ai déjà prévu comment ils vont faire pour sortir ensemble, et ils ne doivent pas s'embrasser tout de suite, quoi que, peut-être, enfin bon je verrai !  Merci encore et review moi encore !!

Josy : Alors Merci toujours et encore !! Je sais que je ne te réponds pas souvent en reviews, mais c'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que je te remercie tout de même !! ^^ Et j'espère que sa ira bien avec Gab !!! Profites en bien ! CHEVAL ET PATATE !! ^^

Blou : Merci beaucoup !! Et wala la suite !! ^^ Continue encore à me reviewer !! ^^ S'est trop gentil !!

Miss Azerty : C'est pas grave que tu ne puisse pas faire un long review !! Ce qui compte c'est que tu m'en ai envoyer un !!! Et merci pour les examens !!! Je te remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !!! ^^

Katarina : Héhé et non je peux toujours pas répondre à la question de la maison, mais je crois que j'ai ma petite idée la dessus !! ^^ Merci pour le review !! Ouais tu a raison un Drago de la jungle…mmmmm ça doit être trop mignon !!!! ^^ Et tu va avoir la réponse d'où ils vont rester !! Aussi je ne crois pas que j'avais répondu à une de tes question qui me demandait qui était mon perso préféré !! Enfin bon même si je l,ai fait je le fait pareil !! Hé bien je les aimes tous, mais j'ai un penchant pour Drago !! Héhé oui !! ^^ bon a+ et continue encore à me reviewer !! ^^

Bon moi je dédie se chapitre aujourd'hui à Lilou (C'était trop gentil ce que tu as dit !!) et Josy (qui elle va peut-être enfin comprendre que Gab l'aime !!!) Merci les filles !! Je vous adore !! 

Maintenant place au chapitre 14, qui n'a pas vraiment d'action…enfin pas du tout, mais sa vous fera patienter !! ^^ A+ tout le monde.

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 14 : Arrivés

Drago arriva à l'endroit où ils étaient installés et vit Maève endormie sur u tronc d'arbre. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa le bois au sol et regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était la seule à pouvoir adoucir son cœur…autrement, il était celui qui était toujours froid et hautain, un vrai Serpentard. Il était celui qui détestait les Gryffondors, Potter et ses lèches bottes et tout ce qui attrayait à ce balafré, mais Drago n'appréciait pas plus Voldemort que Potter. « Deux sombre idiots qui essaient de tout contrôler… » Pensa-t-il. Il se détourna de Maève et alluma le feu avec sa baguette, puis alla chercher une grosse bûche pour s'y asseoir près du feu. Il regarda les flammes danser doucement sous ses yeux tout en pensant à Maève. Il la trouvait si belle et de plus, sa nouvelle coupe lui plaisait tellement…ses yeux bleus l'avaient complètement envoûtés, son corps parfait, sa bouche si fine, il avait une envie incompréhensible de l'embrasser à nouveau, de pouvoir enfin lui faire voir qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait besoin qu'elle l'aime aussi, mais il n'était pas capable de lui avouer ses sentiments aisément…s'était contre sa nature. « Si seulement je pouvais être capable… » Dit Drago à haute voix.

« Capable de quoi ? » Murmura une voix derrière lui.

Drago sursauta, mais cela ne paru pas. Il se tourna lentement et regarda la jeune femme qui était endormie quelques minutes plutôt. Il prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. « De rien… » Lui dit-il d'un ton neutre en se retournant vers le feu.

Maève se leva et alla s'asseoir au sol à côté de Drago qui était sur sa bûche. Elle plongea à son tour son regard dans le feu et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans aucune parole à échanger pendant un temps qu'ils leurs sembla indéterminé, puis Maève se décida enfin à parler.

« Ma mère me manque… » Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Drago regarda Maève qui, elle, regardait toujours le feu se consumer peu à peu. Il ne bougea pas, mais continua à l'observer pleurer et à l'écouter dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Elle a toujours été la seule à me donner de l'amour, même si je suis aussi la fille de celui qui l'avait violé…puis la journée est venu où ton père l'a tué…et je ne sais même pas la raison qui l'a conduit à faire ça. Elle était celle qui m'aidait à surmonter les horribles journées où Lucius nous battait…elle m'apprenait à avoir espoir en la vie et qu'un jour je serais heureuse…elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Maintenant, je suis un peu plus heureuse, parce que tu es là, tu es celui à qui je tiens le plus…je ne sais pas pourquoi en un instant nous sommes devenus très liés toi et moi, mais je m'en contrefiche, j'ai besoin de toi et je ne vivrais plus sans toi présentement…mais tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai mal de ne plus l'avoir à mes côté…c'est accablant de voir comment la vie peut-être dure et cruelle. » Lui dit-elle en redoublant ses larmes.

Drago descendit de sa bûche et s'assit à côté de Maève, puis la pris dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et pleura à chaudes larmes. Ne la sentant toujours pas se calmer, Drago  la colla encore plus sur lui en resserrant son étreinte et se pencha vers son oreille. « Je serai toujours là pour toi…qu'importe le moment, je veillerai sur toi… » Lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Maève releva la tête en stoppant de pleurer, elle sécha ses larmes avec sa main droite et regarda Drago qui la regardait aussi. Ses paroles qu'il venait de murmurer à son oreille lui faisait chaud au cœur…elle promena son regard sur le visage de Drago jusqu'à ce qu'elle fixe ses lèvres. Une envie incontrôlable de l'embrasser s'empara d'elle, mais une pensée la retenait…celle de la réaction de Drago. Elle descendit sa tête peu à peu à la hauteur du torse de Drago et ferma les yeux. Elle enfouit alors sa tête dans le creux de la poitrine du blond et s'y endormie paisiblement, mais aussi tristement, elle aurait tant aimer goûter à la peau de ses lèvres chaudes.

Drago se coucha sur le sol avec Maève entre ses bras, une fois de plus et s'endormi peu à peu à son tour.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Maève marchait aux côtés de Drago, ils s'étaient réveillés tôt le matin pour pouvoir enfin sortir de cette forêt, car ils mourraient de faim…enfin, plutôt Drago puisque Maève était habituée à ne pas manger. Elle regarda Drago et une question lui passa dans par la tête. « Drago, as-tu déjà aimer quelqu'un… » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Aimer quelqu'un ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demanda Drago.

« Je veux dire…as-tu déjà eu une petite amie ? » Dit Maève

Drago la regarda tout en marchant. « J'en ai eu plusieurs, mais je ne les aimait pas… » Dit-il.

« Et pourquoi sortais-tu avec elles si tu ne les aimait pas ? »

« Parce qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de me harcelées ! Je suis tellement beau que toutes les filles veulent m'avoir ! » Dit Drago un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Maève ri doucement à cette remarque, puis elle décida de lui demander autre chose. « Aimes-tu quelqu'un maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu hésitante.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Là, tu deviens un peu trop curieuse… » Dit-il un sourire mystérieux dessiné sur ses lèvres en recommençant à marcher.

« D'accord…mais je veux que tu me le dises un jour ! » Dit-elle en le rattrapant.

« On verra bien… » Lui dit-il. « Hé bien Maève, je crois que nous sommes enfin arrivés ! » Dit-il en passant un buisson.

« Enfin ! » Soupira-t-elle de joie en passant à son tour le buisson. Elle regarda où ils avaient aboutis et remarqua aussitôt qu'ils étaient tout près du chemin de traverse. L'atmosphère y était joyeuse et la nuit commençait à tomber, le soleil avait tellement réchauffé l'air qu'elle du enlever sa cape. Ils marchèrent alors jusqu'à se retrouver sur le chemin de Traverse, là, Maève se laissa tomber lourdement sur un banc et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle se sentie alors glisser sur le côté, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un la stoppa.

« Viens, nous allons prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et il commence à se faire tard, nous devons nous reposer…enfin tu en as beaucoup plus besoin que moi… » Dit Drago en la relevant.

Ils se dirigèrent alors au Chaudron Baveur. À l'intérieur, Drago et Maève marchèrent jusqu'au comptoir pour loué une chambre, là, un petit sorcier au regard dur se présenta.

« Vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui trahissait son regard dur.

« Une chambre à deux lits s'il vous plait ! » Demanda Drago de sa voix traînante.

« Je suis désolé, mais nous n'en avons plus…par contre, j'ai une chambre avec un seul lit double. Cela vous conviendrait-il ? » Demanda le commis.   

Drago se retourna et regarda Maève d'une manière qui voulait dire _Je n'ai pas le choix _et se tourna vers le sorcier. « Daccord, nous la prenons… » Dit Drago.

« Bien, pour combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'au 1er Septembre. » 

« Ça fera 30 gallions »

Drago remis la monnaie au sorcier et celui-ci lui donna une clé. Ils montèrent alors dans leur chambre. Elle était assez simplement meublée. Un lit double et une table de chevet du côté droit du lit, un bureau sur le mur du fond, une commode, une fenêtre de bonne taille, ainsi que deux fauteuils placés devant un somptueux foyer. Drago sorti les petites valises de ses poches et les grossis. Il prit les siennes et alla les porter près de la commode pour ranger ce qu'elles contenaient le lendemain. 

Maève ouvrit la sienne, pris son pyjama de couleur rose pâle et alla se changer dans la salle de bains qui était annexée à la chambre.

Drago entendit la porte se rouvrir, il tourna alors le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Maève. Vêtu comme elle l'était, elle l'excitait quelque peu. Elle avait une camisole à petites brettelles qui lui arrivait en haut du nombril et qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps. Ses pantalons étaient assez larges et descendaient un peu en bas de son nombril. Drago remarqua alors la plaie de Maève qui s'empirait. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Il pris une serviette et la trempa dans l'eau chaude, puis se dirigea vers le lit où Maève venait tout juste de s'allonger sur le dos. Il voyait la crainte dans son regard, mais il n'avait pas le choix…la plaie s'infectait et il devait faire quelque chose. « Mets la sur ta plaie… » Dit-il en lui tendant la serviette d'eau chaude.

Maève pris la serviette d'une façon assez hésitante, mais la plaça tout de même sur sa lésion. Au contact de la serviette chaude, Maève se crispa de douleur. Drago lui prit alors la main et la serra, comme pour lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il la soutenait. Elle lui sourit alors et senti Drago se coucher à ses côtés tout en tenant sa main. Les paupières de Maève devinrent soudainement lourdes…puis la lumière s'éteignit et elle s'endormie, même si une brève douleur lui transperçait toujours l'estomac.


	15. Poudlard bientôt

Bonjour à vous tous !! Bah bien sa fait longtemps non ?? Bah pas tant que sa !! Alors dites vous zallez bien ? Moi sa ne pourrais pas aller mieux ! Why ? 'Cause I have a boyfriend !! Yépi (Pour ceux qui on pas compris l'anglais, j'ai un petit ami !!!!!) Bon alors voilà le chapitre 15, désolée si j'ai pas fait attention au fautes, mais je dois y aller. Bon réponse au reviews.

Angel : Voua je sais pas si tu as manqué un chapitre, mais le 14 est déjà la, la preuve je suis rendu au chapitre 15 loll !! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire !!!

Lyra.b : Héhé, moi aussi jadore que Drago et Maève sentende très bien ! Merci pour le commentaire et continue a men laisser

Blou : Voilà la suite !! Merciiiii pour le commentaire !!!! Et continue surtout !! ^^

Miss azerty : Merci ouais la rentré à poudlard se rapproche lis bien le chapitre !! ^^ et merci pour le review jadore tes revies, ainsi que tous les autres !! ^^  Bon bien à la prochaine et laisse moi un autre commentaire !! ^^

Malviana : Merci Beaucoup pour le commentaire et tout aussi continue à m'écrire dautre review !! Sa me rend trop heureuse, merci merci merci !! 

Dédier à : J.K. Rowling, pcq j'ai son 5eme tome !! youpiii !!loll 

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 15 : Poudlard bientôt

Maève ouvrit soudainement les yeux, elle se releva rapidement, haletante et en sueurs. Une faible lumière entrait dans la pièce et indiquait que le jour était levé. Elle avait rêvé, ou plutôt fait un cauchemar en rapport avec Voldemort, sa mère et Lucius, mais elle n'était plus capable de se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Elle ne se souvenait que des cris horribles d'Éléonore, sa mère, déchirant la nuit paisible…le sentiment de souffrance y régnait, ainsi que celui de la peur. Maève ferma les yeux lentement tout en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle senti les larmes monter à ses doux yeux bleus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ressentir de la souffrance depuis sa naissance…que ce soit par sa mère ou qu'elle en ressente en elle, elle n'en pouvait plus…Soudain, Maève se rappela la dernière phrase que Voldemort avait prononcée. « Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ta souffrance…plus tu cours au loin, plus la souffrance augmentera, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne physique… ». Cette phrase s'adressait autant à sa mère du temps où il la faisait souffrir qu'à Maève…Voldemort faisait maintenant souffrir Maève par les rêves et un jour cette souffrance deviendrait une douleur physique. Maève essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue gauche et se leva d'un bond. Elle cria à pleins poumons et frappa le mur de son poing droit de toutes ses forces. Elle avait fait passer sa frustration et sa souffrance morale dans une souffrance physique, car sa main était fracturée. Elle se laissa alors glisser à dos contre le mur et observa la pièce. Drago n'était pas là. « Il est sûrement descendu pour prendre le petit déjeuner. » Se dit Maève en mettant sa main droite fracturée et engourdie sur ses genoux tout en la regardant enflée. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et vit Drago se jeter sur elle.

« Maève ! » Dit Drago haletant. « Que s'est-il passé ? Tout le monde en bas a entendu un cri et je sais très bien que c'était le tiens ! »

« R-rien » Dit Maève en détournant le regard du blond.

Drago se calma un peu. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment passé quelque chose de grave en voyant le regard un peu noir que Maève avait envers elle même. Il pris alors la main qu'elle avait déposé sur ses genoux et regarda à quel point elle était enflée. « Tu as fait quoi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je-je…je t'expliquerai plus tard… » Dit Maève en baissant encore plus le regard.

« Bon… » Dit Drago. « Il faut tout de même réparer ta main, viens avec moi. ». Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sur le comptoir était disposé quelques flacons, dont un était celui qui contenait la potion pour réparer les os briser. Drago la pris et la donna à Maève qui était tout juste derrière lui.

Elle bu la potion et senti sa main se restaurer peu à peu, après quelques minutes sa main était revenu en état fonctionnel, mais elle devait mettre un bandage par-dessus, car elle était fendu. Drago s'occupa du bandage, pendant qu'elle mettait de la pommade pour que tout se cicatrise sans infection, puis quand tout fut terminé Maève alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et Drago s'étendit sur le lit. La jeune femme repassa le rêve douloureux dans sa tête, puis se décida enfin à parler, mais elle ne lui dit pas la vérité…elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle et elle voulait se débrouiller seule avec ses problèmes, Drago en avait déjà assez lui-même.

« Je…j'ai rêvé à ma mère et c'était douloureux…s'est pour cette raison que j'ai crié et que j'ai frapper le mur de mon poing… » Dit Maève en baissant le regard, elle détestait la sensation qu'elle ressenti en lui mentant de la sorte, mais en faite elle ne lui mentait pas totalement…elle avait bien rêvé à sa mère et ça avait été très douloureux aussi.

Drago se releva sur ses coudes et regarda Maève avec un regard interrogateur. Il se demandait si s'était tout et voyant que Maève avait baissé le regard, il comprit qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais c'était son choix de ne pas lui dire tout. Comprenant qu'elle était mal à l'aise, Drago se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Ça te dirais d'aller prendre une bière au beurre en bas ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

Maève releva la tête et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Elle comprit qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais elle était heureuse qu'il ne veule pas en savoir plus que ça. Soudain, une chouette à l'air majestueuse entra dans la chambre et fit tomber une lettre devant Maève. Elle la pris et lu le devant. « Mlle Maève Haemanthus, chambre 17, le Chaudron Baveur » Dit-elle à haute voix pour que Drago sache se qu'il y avait d'écrit. « Et s'est écris à l'encre vert. ».

« Dumbledore… » Dit Drago. « Il t'envoie ta lettre de fournitures pour l'école. » Continua-t-il.

Maève le regarda, puis ouvrit rapidement la lettre et lu toujours à haute voix ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

« _Chère Mlle Haemanthus, ayant bien reçu votre dernière lettre, je vous propose de venir à Poudlard pendant le reste de vos vacances avec Mr Malfoy. Vous serez plus en sécurité derrière les murs de notre chère école, mais tout d'abord, vous devrez acheter vos fournitures sur le chemin de traverse. La liste est jointe à la lettre ainsi que celle de Mr Malfoy. Alors, demain à onze heures, j'enverrai quelqu'un de confiance pour venir vous chercher._

_Sincèrement vôtre, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_. »

Maève pris les listes de fournitures et donna à Drago celle qui lui était adressée. « Je crois que nous allons laisser tomber la bière au beurre et que nous allons acheter nos fournitures ! » Dit Maève un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

Drago lui sourit et pris sa bourse de monnaie et se dirigea vers la porte. Maève le suivit et ils sortirent sur le chemin de Traverse. Le soleil n'était pas là en se 13 Août assez gris. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais les nuages avaient l'air de vouloir tremper le chemin qui était toujours aussi animé. Maève et Drago se dirigèrent vers Fleury&Bott pour se procurer leurs livres. 

Maève ouvrit la porte, mais vu qu'elle regardait sa liste de fournitures, son inattention lui fit provoquer une percussion avec une autre sorcière. Elle se retrouva alors par-dessus la personne.

« Hooo, excus… » Commença Maève, mais dès qu'elle vit la personne qu'elle avait percuté, elle s'arrêta automatiquement et se releva s'en rien dire de plus. 

Drago sourit en voyant la personne qui était au sol et comment Maève avait réagit. Son sourire devint celui noir et détestable. Il vit Maève se diriger vers des rangés de livres quand la personne au sol commença à se révolter.

« Imbécile ! Tu aurais pu faire attention où tu marches ! Faut vraiment être fainéante pour ne pas regarder où l'on marche ! » Cria la jeune femme de son âge.

Maève s'arrêta net et se retourna d'un coup. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme au sol et s'avança rapidement vers elle. Elle se pencha vers elle et lui empoigna le collet de son chandail. « Tu retires ce que tu viens de dire ! Tout de suite ! » Lui cria-t-elle les dents serrées de colère.

Malgré ses cheveux couper, la jeune femme savait très bien à qui elle avait affaire et elle ne retira pas ce qu'elle avait dit. « Jamais je ne retirerai ce que j'ai dit ! » Dit-elle.

Le visage de Maève se crispa de colère, mais s'est alors qu'un jeune homme de leur âge vint relever la jeune femme et leur lança un regard noir à elle et Drago. 

« Touches un de ses cheveux et tu es morte ! » Lui dit le jeune homme à l'oreille pour que personne ne comprenne excepté Maève. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait mal Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il à la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Non ça va, merci Ron ! » Dit Hermione en regardant mauvaisement Maève.

« Super, maintenant il faut que vous attiriez de l'attention sur vous ! Sûrement parce que vous en avez assez de rester dans l'ombre du ô combien grand Balafré ! » Dit Drago en s'approchant de Maève.

« Ils ne sont pas du tout dans mon ombre et ils n'essaient pas d'attirer l'attention sur eux ! » Dit un jeune homme qui alla se placer aux côtés d'Hermione et de Ron. « Ils ne font que dire ce que vous êtes ! »

« Tiens le Balafré ! Quelle surprise de te voir accompagné de tes deux pots de colle ! » Dit Drago de son habituel ton noir. « Alors Potter, toujours à défendre ses deux causes perdues !?! » Dit-il.

« La ferme Malfoy ! » Dit Ron.

« Vous me faites pitié ! » Dit Drago d'un ton faussement désolé.

« Alors ta quête en tant que Mangemort ne t'a toujours pas mené plus loin qu'a nous insulté ? Dommage, car le statu que ton père occupe aux côtés de Voldemort aurait pu grandement t'aider et le_ Seigneur des ténèbres_ aurait pu te donner des ordres un peu plus intéressantes que celle de nous faire des insultes qui ne nous atteigne même pas ! » Dit Harry d'un ton froid et amusé.

Le regard de Drago devint plus noir qu'à l'habitude. Lui ? Un mangemort ? Non jamais il n'en serait un. « T'es qu'un pauvre imbécile Potter ! Tu parles s'en ne rien savoir, normale une tête d'eau comme la tienne sa ne réfléchi pas ! Mademoiselle je-sais-tout aurait pu t'aider ! » Dit Drago en les regardant froidement.

Ron qui avait nettement grandi depuis sa quatrième année se jeta alors sur Drago et le frappa au visage.

Drago répliqua en lui décochant lui aussi son poing au visage, puis il le pris part le collet et le colla brutalement contre le mur. Le roux se pencha vers l'oreille de Drago et lui marmonna quelque chose tout juste avant que le propriétaire ne vienne les séparer et qu'ils sortent Harry, Hermione et Ron du magasin. Il aurait bien pu sortir Drago et Maève, mais ceux-ci devaient faire leurs achats. Quand ils furent tous sortis et que Drago avait un peu repris son clame, Maève se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que le rouquin…heu Ron, ou je ne sais pas quoi, t'a dit ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Weasley ? Il m'a dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour que je sois expulsé cette année. » Dit drago d'un ton froid.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu froidement ? » Demanda Maève.

« Parce que ce qu'il m'a dit n'est pas de t'es affaires ! Et que tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ce qui me regarde ! » Cria Drago dans un élan de colère.

Maève le regarda bêtement puis s'éloigna rapidement dans une rangée de livres, ceux de métamorphose. « Je le déteste ! Je savais qu'il redeviendrait froid avec moi ! » Pensa Maève qui était sérieusement en colère. Elle pris tous les livres qu'elle devait avoir, alla les payer et se dirigea vers la sortie où elle croisa Drago. Elle ne le regarda pas et sortie rapidement du magasin.

Drago se calmait peu à peu…il savait qu'il avait blessé Maève en lui parlant froidement, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler comme ça, il était simplement encore en colère après ce que Potter avait dit et sa colère c'était rabattu sur Maève. Il serra les poings furieusement et se massa la mâchoire que Weasley avait frappée durement. « Il frappa plutôt bien pour un imbécile ! » Se dit-il. 

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Maève était dans la chambre qu'elle avait louée avec Drago et était étendu dans le lit où elle avait décidé que Drago ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir, elle se tourna dos à la personne qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je dorme dans le lit ? » Demanda Drago d'une voix neutre.

Maève ne répondit pas en se referma encore plus sur elle-même. Elle voulait entendre la douce voix de Drago, et non celle qu'elle détestait.

« D'accord…heuuu, j-je m'excuse Maève…je ne voulais pas crier après toi… » Dit Drago en baissant le ton de sa voix.

« Et je suppose qu'il faut que je te crois ? » Demanda Maève froidement.

« Non…hé bien oui ! » Dit Drago. « Je t'en supplie crois moi…ce n'était que parce que ce Potter de malheur avait dit que j'était un mangemort et je me suis défouler en te criant après….je suis désolé…sincèrement désolé… » Dit Drago qui avait tellement baissé le ton de sa voix qu'il murmurait à présent.

Maève réfléchi quelques instant. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le repousser sans bonne raison. Elle se releva alors et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Elle senti les battements de son cœur accélérés. « Bien…mais ne me refait plus jamais ça… » Dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Drago sourit, il était soulagé. Il sorti alors de son sac plusieurs chocogrenouille et les donna à Maève. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais bien avoir quelque chose à manger… » Dit Drago.

Maève le regarda et lui sourit. « Merci… » Dit-elle simplement.

Puis la journée se passa sans d'autre embûches, le soir tomba en même temps que leur colère et la nuit paisible se fit, jusqu'au lendemain…le jour de leur départ pour Poudlard.


	16. Une rencontre troublante

Salut bon je vous parles pas trop longtemps aujourd'hui !! Je voulais souhaiter bonne fête et aussi bon voyage à Malissandre !!!! Et je vais tout de suite répondre a vos reviews !!

Lyra.b : Ron bah hé bien il a vraiment dis sa, mais tu as bien raison il a dit autre choses !! Bon bien merci pour le review !! Et continue toujours !!!! gros bizou

Paprika Star : Héhé Merci beaucoup !!! Pour la maison de màeve hé  bien je ne dis rien pour linstant tu va bien voir !! : ) Bon merci encore bizouxxx

Miss azerty : Hé bien pour Hermione tu va voir bientôt pourquoi elle a agis comme sa et elle n'aura peut-être pas toujours se caractère la dans ma fic, mais faut pas oublier quelle a toujours eu se caractère la avec Drago…peut-être que tout ce qui touche a Drago la dégoutes. !! Pour la parfaite petite méchante, non elle ne le sera pas, parce que tout comme sa mère, elle a des traits de Gryffondor ainsi qu'une dominance serpentards…mais bon j'en dit pas plus !! Moi aussi j'ai su qui meure !! C'Est trop triste !!!!!! Merci pour le review c'est trop gentil !! : ) Et avec mon copain sa ne pourrais pas aller mieux !! ^^

Malviana : Voilà la suite ) Merci pour le review et continue !!

Katarina : Hé ben je me demandais bien ou tu étais passé !!! :) Oui la gang de potter devienne détestable, il faut avouer quand grandissant ils prennent plus de caractère et d'assurance, surtout envers Mon cher Drago !! : ) Sa oui, la lutte sera extrêmement difficile. Hum pour que Ron réussisse a faire renvoyer Drago, jamais il sera capable, mais il peut arriver des choses grave quand-même… j'en dit pas plus lol. Merci pour le review j'adore toujours autant sa ! : ) 

Bon bah je sais pas trop à qui dédier se chapitre là, jpeut pas le dédier à mon copain il ne lira jamais sa lol ! Alors hummm à Miss Azerty parce que elle commence à faire des reviews très long et que c'est toujours super de recevoir des reviews comme ça!!!! Bon bah merci à tout le monde !!!! maintenant place a la leture !! )

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 16 : Une rencontre troublante

La journée s'était très bien commencée, le soleil brillait sans pareil et s'était cette journée même où Maève et Drago partaient pour Poudlard. Ceux-ci avaient déjà empaqueté toutes leurs valises et se tenaient près de la porte en attente de cette certaine personne de confiance qui devait venir les chercher. Onze heures sonnèrent et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Drago se leva et alla l'ouvrir, tout en voyant la personne qui se tenait dans le cadre de porte, le sourire de Drago s'étira.

« Belle journée n'est-ce pas Monsieur Malfoy ? » Dit un homme à la voix traînante et morne.

« Très belle Professeur Rogue ! Alors c'est vous la personne de confiance dont le vieux fou parlait… » Dit Drago de son ton hautain. 

« Si vous voulez parler du Professeur Dumbledore…hé bien oui, c'est de moi dont il parlait… » Dit Rogue d'une voix toujours aussi traînante.

Drago regarda quelques secondes son professeur de potion, puis se tourna vers Maève en lui faisant signe de la main de venir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

« Mlle Haemanthus je suppose… » Dit Rogue en posant son regard froid sur Maève.

Elle ne lui fit aucun signe de la tête pour confirmer son affirmation, elle savait très bien qu'il savait qui elle était…s'il était venu pour la chercher, il devait forcément savoir qui elle était.

« Maève, je te présente le Professeur Severus Rogue. Il est notre professeur de potion et aussi notre directeur de maison, Serpentard » Dit Drago en passant son regard de Rogue à Maève.

« Notre ? » Demanda Maève. « Je vais être dans la maison de Serpentard ? » 

« Se n'est pas nous qui allons décider dans quelle maison vous serez répartie, c'est le choixpeau qui choisira pour vous en évaluant votre potentiel et vos qualités, lors du banquet d'accueil qui sera le 1er Septembre. » Lui dit Rogue.

Maève hocha la tête, puis se retourna vers Drago. « Qu'elles sont les noms des autres maisons ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il y a Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et _Gryffondor_ … » Dit Drago avec dégoût, mais encore plus au nom de Gryffondor.

Maève le regarda quelques instants en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait tant de dégoût à prononcer ces noms, mais elle n'essaya pas plus de comprendre en se rappelant comment il parlait au trois sorciers de leur âge. Elle pensa qu'ils devaient probablement faire partie de la maison de Gryffondor et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas les Gryffondors…mais pour les autres maisons, elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle se fit alors sortir de ses pensées par Rogue qui s'était avancé vers elle. Drago était parti descendre les valises au rez-de-chaussée. L'homme aux cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'à ses épaules tout en lissant son visage, s'emblait l'observer. Ses petits yeux noirs la scrutaient de la tête aux pieds. Il croisa alors ses yeux, puis sembla ne plus que regarder ses yeux et enfin il parla.

« Vous êtes tout le portrait de votre mère…aucune ressemblance avec se fichu Mayers… » Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Maève senti son cœur se tordre aux mots que Rogue prononça. « Ma mère… » Réussit-elle a dire dans un murmure. « Vous…connaissiez ma mère… ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix emplie par l'interrogation d'une centaines de questions.

« Oui, je la connaissait… » Dit le professeur de potions tout en gardant son regard plonger dans celui de Maève.

Rogue s'embla sortir d'un rêve en se secouant rapidement et en se tournant dos à Maève. « Nous devons descendre… » Dit-il d'une voix encore plus traînante tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la porte.

« Ma… » Dit Maève le regard perdu dans le vide.

Rogue s'arrêta net et se retourna face à Maève. « Je ne veux entendre aucune question ! » Dit sèchement Severus.

La froideur avec laquelle il avait parlé, avait surprise Maève. Elle s'était alors tu automatiquement et s'était diriger en bas sans attendre Rogue. Celui-ci était resté quelques instants debout à regarder le vide dans la chambre. Ses souvenirs l'envahissaient, mais il réussit à les repousser une fois de plus. Il se tourna lentement vers la porte, puis parti à son tour rejoindre Drago dans le hall d'entré du Chaudron Baveur. 

« Nous allons où maintenant ? » Demanda Drago au Professeur Rogue qui regardait Maève qui, elle, avait un air assez perturbé. 

« Chercher les vêtements de Poudlard pour Mlle Haemanthus… » Dit Rogue décrochant son regard de Maève et regarda Drago d'un regard qui d'après lui, était mélancolique pendant quelques secondes, puis son regard froid habituel revint. Rogue passa devant et leur dit de le suivre. 

Drago et le professeur de potion marchait devant, Maève les suivait l'air distrait. Elle pensait au fait que son professeur de potions avait connu sa mère et qui, à ce qu'elle pouvait constater, la connaissait assez bien. Maève releva alors la tête et regarda les alentours. Drago et Severus n'étaient plus devant elle et elle se trouvait dans une ruelle très sombre. Les gens la regardait d'un air froid…ils avaient tous remarqué que la jeune sorcière s'était perdu et qu'elle ne se trouvait pas au bon endroit. Maève regarda l'affiche d'un magasin qui se nommait Barjow & Beurk, puis elle reporta son regard sur les sorciers à l'air malsain qui la regardaient de la tête aux pieds. Tout à coup, une main froide se déposa sur son épaule, lui procurant ainsi une sensation désagréable…une frisson lui parcoura le corps entier. Maève se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule. À la vue de cette personne, Maève se figea d'horreur. Elle essaya de repousser la main intruse et de reculer, mais en vain. L'homme lui attrapa les poignets et l'attira contre lui, puis approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas Maève ? » Dit une voix grave et froide qui essayait d'être mielleuse.

« Lâches moi espèce de salop ! » Dit Maève en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

« Tu sais que tu es aussi belle que ta mère l'était, sinon plus… » Continua de dire l'homme.

« Sale con tu vas me lâcher ! » Cria Maève.

Les gens qui passaient les regardaient un sourire aux lèvres. Ils semblaient rire de Maève et encourager celui qui la tenait par les poignets.

« Et tu vas très bientôt être majeur…au mois de novembre… » Dit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

« Lâches moi ! » Cria-t-elle encore plus fort. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que Drago ou encore Rogue n'arrive à se moment, pour la sauver…car elle s'avait très bien ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle lui envoya alors son genou dans l'entrejambe, ce qui le fit lâcher prise et lui laissa la possibilité de se sauver. Maève courait elle ne savait pas où, elle voulait seulement se sauver, elle tourna sur sa droite, puis à sa gauche, pour enfin aboutir dans une mince ruelle extrêmement sombre, où très peu de gens passait devant. Elle se retourna pour s'en aller, mais l'homme arriva à ce moment à l'embouchure. Maève recula avec horreur, elle commença à paniquer…elle n'avait plus aucune chance que quelqu'un la trouve ici, elle était fichu…il allait enfin l'avoir. « Tu ne peux pas me faire ça…tu ne peux pas… » Répéta-t-elle à haute voix.

« Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« PARCE QUE TU ES MON PÈRE ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Pfff et ton père par accident, alors j'ai le droit de faire ce qui me plait ! Tu vas être très sage aujourd'hui… » Dit Mayers le sourire aux lèvres. Il se jeta alors sur Maève en lui empoignant les poignets fermement, puis l'accota sur le mur. Il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et la mis devant la gorge de Maève. « Sourdinam… » Dit celui-ci, puis remis sa baguette a sa place.

Brandon enleva la cape de Maève, puis s'attaqua à sa chemise…il la déboutonna entièrement, puis la retira. Il lui enleva alors sa jupe. Maève se retrouva alors en sous-vêtements. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, tandis qu'elle essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal. Sa voix étant coupée, personne ne pouvait entendre ses cris de détresses. Mayers la couvrait de baiser sur son corps à moitié nu, puis il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Maève lui mordit la langue et essaya de se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais toujours en vain. Mayers se releva quelque peu et ri, il s'attaqua alors à ses culottes…les descendant peu à peu. À ce moment un bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ruelle. 

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » Cria une voix que Maève reconnu aussitôt. Cette voix même était emplie par la colère, la haine pure. 

Mayers s'écrasa la tête première contre le mur, le choque lui fit perdre conscience. Drago le regarda l'air vraiment mauvais, puis se jeta sur Maève et la pris dans ses bras. « Le salopard…j'aurais du te surveiller de plus près…c'est de ma faute… » Disait Drago d'une voix faible et qui semblait sur le bord des larmes. Soudain, Maève qui semblait de pas avoir de réaction depuis que Drago avait expédié Brandon dans le mur, semblait tout d'un coup se réveiller. Elle se décolla de Drago, l'air vraiment perdu…son regard dans le vide, ne regardant rien ni personne en particulier, puis se leva et remis sa jupe, sa chemise et enfin sa cape…elle avait toujours un regard sans vie. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'embouchure de la ruelle et quand elle y vit tous les sorciers passer devant elle, Maève sembla enfin avoir une réaction à se qui s'était passé. Elle se mis une main sur la bouche, se laissa accoter son épaule gauche sur le mur, puis elle glissa tout le long de ce mur même. Des larmes commencèrent à couler…descendant tout le long des ses joues rosées. Aucun cri ne sortait…le sortilège de sourdinam faisant toujours effet.

Drago qui l'avait regardé faire depuis le début se leva et compris. Il sorti sa baguette et l'approcha de la gorge de Maève. « Sonorus… » Dit-il d'une voix faible. C'est à se moment que Drago pu entendre ses cris de douleur, de souffrance et de peur. Il aurait souhaiter remettre le sort de sourdinam tellement il souffrait de l'entendre souffrir, elle, Maève…la seule  personne qu'il appréciait vraiment. Il la pris alors dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui, pour le réconforter, la sécuriser.

Severus arriva alors devant la ruelle et vit Maève et Drago, mais il remarqua surtout que Maève pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il regarda alors dans le coin noir de la ruelle et s'y approcha. Il commença par voir une ombre coucher au sol qui commençait à remuer. Puis cette ombre se releva en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Rogue s'avança un peu pour mieux voir cette personne. Quand il vit qui était au sol et qu'il reconnu cette même personne, Rogue s'embla s'emplir d'une colère très soudaine. Il l'empoigna par le collet et la traîna jusqu'à l'autre ruelle et lui lança le sort du saucisson, puis il retourna voir Maève et Drago. « Il faut partir…il ne faut pas traîner ici… » Dit-il d'une voix qui contenait beaucoup de colère.

Drago releva Maève qui avait un regard de désarroi et partirent avec Rogue dans la boutique où ils achetèrent les vêtements de Poudlard pour Maève, puis, ensuite, ils quittèrent pour Poudlard. Maève n'avait plus dit un mot de la journée et souhaitait plus que tout d'arriver à Poudlard pour se réfugier dans une chambre et pleurer…           


	17. Je t'en supplie

Bien le bonjour à vous tous je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire beaucoup de bla bla bla aujourd'hui alors je vais répondre au reviews tout de suite

Katarina : Alors va falloir que tu attende pour avoir la réponse a la question si rogue était ami, ennemi, ou amoureux avec la mère de Maève qui s'apelle Éléonore. Loll Pour la question des maraudeurs…jy ai pas encore réfléchi, mais oui elle y était quand les maraudeur était à l'école, mais pas dans la maison de gryffondor, elle était a Serpentard. Pour l'idée de l'inceste, hé bien merci pour me dire que ctais très bien écris, mais j'ai pas trop aimé écrire se bout, c'est tout de même de l'inceste llol !Mais enfin bon, oui cétais le hasard qui a fait que son père était la en même temps qu'elle…enfin bon merci de me reviewer !! Jadore toujours autant voir katarina dans mes reviews ! Jespère que c'est la même chose pour toi quand je te review haha lol alors zveux la suite de ta fic moi !! alors continue comme ca bye bye bizouxxx

Miss Azerty : hé oui il y a qqchose entre la mère de Maève et Rogue, mais quoi ??? hahah c'est pas moi qui va te le dire tout de suite loll !! :) Alors pour laisser souffler mève un peu, biensur, même que dans se chapitre elle va avoir se quelle voulait tu va voir !! :)  bon hé bien je te laisse merci de me reviewer encore et encore !! :)

Stella : Merci et oui je continue, en autant que tu continue a me reviewer !! nah joke loll ta le droit de faire ce que tu veux, mais voila la suite ! :)

Hermione : Merci !! et oui je continue !! :)

Lilou : Merci pour tes trois reviews !! Ils sont toujours aussi chuper !!! : ) alors ya qqchose entre la Mère de maève et rogue ? ha bah a oui ya qqchose, mais je dis pas quoi !! zvais pas gacher le suspence loll !! ) bon je dois y aller alors bye bye bizouxxx continue a me reviewer je tadore !! : )

Malviana : Merci pour le review !! Et oui la suite est la !! continue encore et encore a menvoyer des reviews !! :)

Bon je vais faire vite alors je dédie se chapitre a katarina allez lire sa fic, Une vie,un rêve !! elle est chuper !! :)

La vie d'une larme

Chapitre 17 : Je t'en supplie

Le temps à Poudlard, pour Maève, avançait au ralenti. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il y avait déjà deux semaine de cela, elle ne faisait que rester dans sa chambre personnelle qu'on lui avait assigné jusqu'au commencement de l'année scolaire…elle regardait les murs, la décoration, son oreiller…plus rien n'était nouveau dans cette chambre. En deux semaines, elle avait eu le temps d'explorer tous les recoins de cette chambre et elle avait eu le temps de compter toutes les toiles d'araignées qui s'y trouvait…elle faisait son possible pour ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé avec son père…elle voulait tout oublier…mais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien découvrir dans sa chambre, le souvenir de son père la terrassait jours et nuits. Drago venait souvent la voir, mais s'en aucun résultat…elle ne faisait que regarder le plafond de sa chambre en attendant qu'il sorte d'un air découragé et inquiet.

Elle regardait une fois de plus le plafond comme à chaque autre jour. Tous ses cauchemars lui repassaient en tête…et tout ça la faisait souffrir, souffrir comme jamais au paravant. La poignée de sa porte tourna et la porte s'ouvrir lentement pour laisser entré Drago qui s'arrêta de marcher à quelque pas de la porte pour encore regarder Maève qui restait allongé dans son lit à regarder le plafond, mais cette fois-ci elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et saisi fermement ses genoux. Drago s'avança jusqu'au lit de Maève et s'y assis tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il posa sa main sur Maève et la senti commencer sangloter doucement. Le Serpentard tenta de passer sa main entre ses genoux, ses bras et ses cheveux entremêlés pour prendre son menton et lui relever la tête. Lentement il le releva et pu enfin voir le visage de Maève. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage très pâle qui était du au fait qu'elle n'était pas sortie à la lumière depuis deux semaines. Elle avait les yeux fermés et Drago la laissa dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il essuie délicatement ses larmes. Maève ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda Drago. Tous deux regardait l'autre dans les yeux et en ce seul moment aucune question ne traversait leurs esprits. Un léger silence les entourait…pour eux plus rien n'existait…il n'y avait qu'eux dans un monde sans vie. Lentement, Drago retira sa main du visage de Maève et se releva, mais leurs regards étaient toujours enlacés.

« Je serai sur un banc dans le parc… » Dit-il faiblement.

Combien de fois avait-il répété cette phrase en deux semaines, il ne le savait pas. Maève avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées…et quoi de mieux que de sortir prendre l'air…mais elle ne le faisait pas. Dans l'espoir qu'elle le fasse cette fois-ci, Drago sorti de la chambre et se dirigea à l'extérieur. 

Maève resta dans la même position pendant environ dix minutes, puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et regarda en direction du parc. Elle vit Drago coucher sur un banc qui regardait le ciel grisâtre. Maève ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit la pensée des nuages gris qui était comme sont humeur…brumeuse, triste… Elle pensa alors à un soleil rayonnant qui éclairait Poudlard en entier, elle essaya de garder cette image en tête le plus longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Elle souhaitait plus que tout être enfin heureuse, pour le reste de sa vie et le soleil était une façon de la rendre heureuse. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux…tout était toujours gris et sans joyeuseté. La jeune femme soupira se retourna et regarda longuement son lit avant de se décider à s'y recoucher.

Drago regardait le ciel d'un gris semblable à ses yeux et essaya de se faire à l'idée que Maève de viendra pas une fois de plus. Il soupira et se frotta le visage et les yeux, puis se leva en regardant cette fois le sol. Quand il se releva la tête il rencontra une paire d'yeux bleus qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Il resta surpris de voir Maève là. Elle alla alors s'asseoir sur le banc que Drago venait de quitter et regarda à son tour le ciel gris. Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui aussi porta son regard au ciel. 

« Il…Il est comme mon humeur…gris…et triste… » Dit Maève.

Drago déporta son attention du ciel pour regarder Maève. C'était la première fois en deux semaines qu'elle parlait. Puis lentement il reporta son attention sur les nuages. « Pourquoi n'es-tu venu qu'aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Drago.

Maève pris quelques instants avant de lui répondre. « Je ne sais pas…je croyais que ta présence pourrait me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais se n'est pas le cas…tu me les fait oublier… » Dit-elle faiblement.

Drago regarda Maève quelques instants. Un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Puis, il se leva et tendit la main à Maève. « Un tour du lac, ça te dirais ? » Dit Drago.

Maève saisi la main de Drago et se mis à courir jusqu'au lac. Elle le relâcha alors pour courir plus vite. Arrivé près de la rive Maève ne ralentie pas et sauta dans le lac. Un plaisir fou s'empara d'elle comme elle entra en contact avec l'eau, elle voulait nager…libre comme un poisson. Ne plus penser à sa misérable vie. Drago marcha jusqu'au bord du lac et regarda Maève ressortir de l'eau complètement trempé. Il la vit alors sourire et lever les bras au ciel en sentant de la pluie tomber. Elle retira sa cape, ses souliers et ses bas, puis se jeta sur Drago.

« Allez, viens avec moi dans l'eau… » Dit Maève.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de la suivre. Ils s'amusèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait dans leur vie. Puis le temps était venu de rentrer pour le souper. Maève avait quelques instants réussit à tout oublier et à ne plus que s'amuser avec Drago. S'était un moment vraiment agréable autant pour elle que pour Drago qui avait vainement essayé pendant deux semaines de lui changer les idées. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux sous la pluie tombant drue un sourire aux lèvres…   

Quatre jours passèrent, la journée de la rentrée était arrivée. Maève s'était habillée avec ses vêtements de Poudlard et elle lisait les livres des cours des ans passées que Drago lui avait prêtés. Elle apprenait assez vite, même si des fois elle avait quelques difficultés à comprendre…Ce qui l'avantageait beaucoup était qu'elle avait appris plusieurs sorts et elle avait eut le temps de les maîtriser parfaitement avec Voldemort. Elle éprouva du dégoût en pensant à cet imbécile…un frisson lui parcouru aussi la colonne. Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, Maève se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Dumbledore qui venait lui donner des informations comme il lui avait dit deux jours auparavant.

« Bonsoir Maève, le banquet de rentrée approche… » Dit Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore…oui et j'ai bien hâte de savoir dans quelle maison je serai répartie… » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Bien, alors sache que toutes les maisons sont bonnes et que même si tu va à Serpentard comme ta mère, cela ne veut pas dire que tu es mauvaise et hautaine comme la plupart de ceux de cette maison…cela veut seulement dire que ton esprit futé est plus développer que tes qualités de Gryffondor. »

« Oui, même si je porte beaucoup d'attention à l'amitié….je crois que suis plus destiné à aller à Serpentard que Gryffondor, tout comme ma mère… » Dit Maève.

« En parlant d'amitié…tu devrais aller voir Drago dans sa chambre je crois qu'il a quelque chose à t'avouer… » Dit Dumbledore un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

« Ha oui ? Et quoi ? » Demanda Maève.

« Il te le dira lui-même. Pour l'instant, je dois te donner les informations pour le banquet de tout à l'heure. Tu devras te rendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle à 20h15 précise et attendre que le professeur McGonagall arrive avec les premières années, elle te donnera ensuite ses indications. Quand tu seras répartie, toutes tes choses seront déplacées de ta chambre personnelle à ta nouvelle chambre, alors tu n'auras pas besoin de revenir ici…bien maintenant tu peux aller voir Drago. » Termina Dumbledore.

Il quitta sa chambre et Maève la quitta à son tour, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, il était 19h30. Drago devait bientôt se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle devait faire vite. Maève vit alors la porte de la chambre personnelle de Drago. Elle cogna, Drago vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour. »Dit Drago.

« Plutôt bonsoir ! » Dit Maève un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est ce que je disais…. » Dit-il en lui souriant à son tour.

« Dumbledore dit que tu as quelque chose à m'avouer… » Dit Maève en entrant dans la chambre de Drago.

« Quoi ?!?! » S'écria Drago 'Comment peut-il savoir que j'ai quelque chose à lui avouer celui-là' pensa Drago.

« Oui…alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda timidement Maève.

« Je... » Dit Drago en s'approchant de Maève tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Il baissa alors le regard. « Je ne peut pas te le dire maintenant… » Dit-il. Il vit alors la déception dans les yeux de Maève. « Mais se soir, vient me rejoindre à 12 heures dans la tour d'astronomie… c'est d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il.

Maève soupira et regarda Drago. « D'accord… ». Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

« Maève ! » Dit-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'importe la maison dans laquelle tu sera répartie, je te parlerai toujours…je serai toujours là pour toi quand tu en aura besoin… » Dit Drago.

Maève resta dans le cadre de porte quelques instants. Elle avait adoré ce que Drago venait de lui dire. Derrière cette apparence si froide…il y avait tout de même du bon. Encore une fois elle regretta de ne pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui sourit « Merci… » Dit-elle. Puis elle sortie et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour empaquetés ses livres.

Quinze minutes plutard, elle se trouvait devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle et attendait patiemment que le professeur McGonagall arrive. Elle entendit alors un brouhaha impossible provenir d'un corridor. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus, puis elle aperçu la silhouette du Professeur McGonagall, ainsi que celles de plusieurs élèves de première qui la suivaient.

« Bonjour Maève, alors attendez ici quelques instants je reviens ! » Dit McGonagall. 

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle, puis en ressortie quelques instants plus tard. 

« Bon alors les premières on me suit et souvenez vous toutes les maisons de Poudlard sont bonnes…il n'y a pas de mauvaise maison. » Dit McGonagall aux élèves, puis elle se tourna vers Maève. « Vous devrez attendre que la répartition des élèves de première soit terminé pour que se soit votre tour, mettez-vous en file derrière eux et suivez-nous ! » Dit-elle.

Maève fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et quand elle passa les portes la dernière, elle fut impressionnée par le décor de la salle, avec ses centaines de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs et toujours sont plafond représentant le ciel dehors…La salle était tout à fait splendide. Puis elle porta sont attention sur les élèves qui avaient, pour la plupart, le regard posé sur elle. Il était évident de la remarquer parmi tous les élèves de première. Elle était plus grande et avait un air beaucoup plus mature, un air qui en avait vécu beaucoup. Elle chercha Drago du regard. Quand elle le trouva à la table de fond sur sa gauche, il la regardait et lui sourit doucement. Elle fit de même, puis reporta son attention sur la cérémonie de répartition. La file d'élèves se rapetissait peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que se soit à elle d'être répartie. Son cœur battait la chamade comme elle s'assit sur le tabouret et que le professeur McGonagall posa le choipeau sur sa tête. Maève entendit alors la voix du choipeau lui parler. 

« Alors, je vois que tu est futé…hum belle qualité d'un Serpentard…ensuite, tu accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié…Gryffondor…hum hum hum… tu as beaucoup de qualité pour aller dans les deux maisons…mais tu es destinée a aller à SERPENTARD ! » Le choipeau avait crié le dernier mot, puis tout juste avant que McGonagall ne retire le choipeau de la tête de Maève pour qu'elle puisse se diriger vers sa table, Maève entendit de choipeau lui murmurer quelque chose. « Tel était la volonté de ta mère…à Serpentard tu vas trouver ce qu'elle te donnera. » Dit-il comme McGonagall le prenait de la tête de Maève.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, son cerveau se posant des centaines de questions à la fois. Elle vit alors Drago lui faire signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit.

« Vraiment content que tu soit dans cette maison ! » Dit-il.

« Oui…j'y suis destinée… » Dit-elle.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Drago.

« Rien…rien » Dit Maève en détournant le regard.

Dumbledore commença son discours habituel de chaque année et le banquet débuta. La nourriture était excellente, puis enfin le souper se termina et Dumbledore repris une fois de plus la parole.

« N'oubliez pas les septième année que vous avez un banquet de fin d'études et que vous avez besoin de robes de soirée. Et pour Pré-au-Lard la première sera cédulée pour la première semaine d'octobre. Bonne année à tous ! » Dit Dumbledore.

Puis tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers leur maison. Drago marcha avec Maève tout le long du trajet pour aller à la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es destiné a aller à Serpentard ? » Demanda Drago qui se posait la question depuis qu'elle lui en avait parlé.

« Parce que c'est ce que le choipeau m'a dit tout juste avant qu'il ne soit retirer de ma tête…ma mère…elle a fait quelque chose ici…ou quelqu'un de ma famille un jour à fait quelque chose…je dois trouver quoi et je crois que se n'est qu'à Serpentard que je peux le faire… » Dit Maève en le regardant. « Tout ce que je dit n'est qu'une hypothèse biensûr…mais je dois trouver quoi… » Dit-elle.

Drago la regarda et sourit. « Je suis content que tu sois à Serpentard… » Dit-il.

« Moi aussi je suis contente d'être à Serpentard… » Dit-elle à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la porte de leur salle commune et Drago dit le mot de passe qui était Dreaming awake. Puis ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Drago se jeta dans un des fauteuils et Maève se dirigea vers son dortoir quand Drago l'interpella.

« Maève, n'oublie pas… » Dit Drago.

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'y serai. »

Drago soupira et regarda Maève partir dans son dortoir. S'était se soir ou jamais…il allait maintenant lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Drago vit alors passez Crabbe et Goyle, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment leurs parler. Il se leva alors et se dirigea lui aussi dans son dortoir. Il aurait bien pu allez dans sa chambre de préfet, mais il avait abandonné le poste. Il en avait assez de réglementer les autres. Il attendit patiemment que onze heures et demie arrive, puis il se leva et se dirigea discrètement à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Il ne savait pourtant pas que quelqu'un l'avait vu sortir.

Drago marcha jusqu'à se qu'il soit rendu à la porte de la tour d'astronomie. Là il s'arrêta et commença à devenir nerveux. Il essaya de ce calmer en respirant profondément, mais il entendit soudain du bruit derrière lui.

« Maè… » Commença Drago, mais quand il vit quelle personne était derrière lui, il s'arrêta automatiquement.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Maève ferma les yeux et laissa le vent glisser doucement sur son visage. Elle était arriver plus tôt à la tour d'astronomie pour être biensûr de se souvenir du chemin et ne pas arriver en retard, mais finalement elle était arrivé quarante-cinq minutes plus tôt que prévu. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas ce que Drago avait à lui avouer, mais elle aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire et c'était qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de le lui avouer. Soudain elle entendit du bruit à l'extérieur de la tour d'astronomie. Elle se leva et essaya d'écouter, puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle se leva et alla regarder ce qui se passait.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Drago frissonna légèrement, devant lui se trouvait Pansy Parkinson qui lui souriait. Il était déjà sorti avec elle…mais comme à son habitude, il ne l'aimait pas…et n'avait voulu que garder sa réputation de tombeur…il l'avait laissé une semaine plus tard.

« Alors Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici à cette heure ? » Demanda Pansy.

« C'est pas de tes affaires si tu veux savoir ! » Dit Drago d'un ton plutôt froid, le même ton qu'il avait toujours pris avec elle.

« Et est-ce que tu est toujours libre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui…heu non…Va t'en d'ici ! » Dit Drago qui commençait à perdre patience.

Pansy se rapprocha dangereusement de Drago et il s'avait très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Parkinson, je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! » Dit Drago d'un ton plus dur.

« Non ! » Dit-elle, puis elle se jeta sur Drago et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'est à se moment que la porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit et que Maève en sortie la bouche toute grande ouverte quand elle vit qui s'embrassait. Drago réussit à apercevoir Maève et essaya de se dégager de Pansy, mais elle le tenait fermement. Maève se dirigea alors dans la tour et referma durement la porte. S'en était assez…s'il ne l'aimait pas…elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre…Il était la seul et unique personne avec qui elle pouvait se raccrocher à la vie et être heureuse…mais s'il la rejetait, elle n'était plus rien. Maève sentie des larmes couler le long de ses joues en même temps qu'elle montait sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour et regardait en-bas.

~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~²~

Drago poussa violemment Pansy qui tomba durement au sol.

« T'as vu ce que tu as fait ! Espèce d'idiote ! VAS T'EN D'ICI ! » Cria Drago, puis il se dirigea dans la tour d'astronomie. Il avait compris en voyant sa réaction qu'elle l'aimait, il ne devait pas la perdre.

« Maève…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Dit Drago en la voyant. Il compris alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qu'elle voulait se jeter en-bas. « Maève ne fais pas ça… »

« Tu…tu était la seule personne qui me redonnait espoir en la vie…je m'étais trompé, tu ne m'aimais pas…je ne veux plus vivre… » Dit Maève.

« Maève ! Écoutes moi, je t'en supplie… » Dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage. « C'est elle qui ma sauter dessus…je ne l'ai pas embrassé…j'ai déjà sortie avec elle…et elle n'avait pas vraiment pris que je la laisse…elle…elle a essayer de m'embrasser à nouveau depuis ce jour…ne sauta pas Maève… » Dit Drago qui commençait à montrer de l'émotion dans sa voix, la peur de perdre un être cher…un être pour qui il donnerait sa propre vie. 

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne sauterais pas… » Dit-elle.

« Parce que je t'aime Maève…je t'aime comme aucune autre personne…je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi si tu fais ça…je t'en supplie…j'ai faillit te perdre trois fois et j'ai cru mourir à chaque fois…Je t'aime Maève… » Dit Drago en s'agenouillant au sol et en se mettant les mains devant les yeux.

Maève se tourna vers Drago. Ses yeux étaient immergés de larmes, mais une lueur de joie s'y apercevait. Elle descendit du rebord et s'agenouilla elle aussi au sol, puis alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago tout en pleurant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait…il y avait autant de tristesse que de joie dans ses pleurs. Drago releva alors son menton et la regarda dans les yeux, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, jusqu'à se toucher. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement sans se brusquer. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent et se regardèrent une fois de plus dans les yeux. Drago essuya les larmes de Maève et elle lui sourit. Drago lui redonna son sourire et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus…cette fois passionnément. Le ciel se dégagea alors et le quartier de lune apparu ainsi que le firmament étoilé.  


	18. Tu découvriras

Une suite à ma fic ??? Hé oui, dommage que vous ne m'aviez jamais demander de mes nouvelles, bon pas grave !! Alors voici et voilà le chapitre 18 !!!! )

Chapitre 18 : Tu découvriras

Le lendemain de cette horrible, mais en même temps hô combien magnifique soirée! Maève se réveilla lentement dans son dortoir. Bien entendue, tout ne lui revint pas automatiquement, mais peu à peu, elle commençait à revoir des images. Elle s'enfouie alors encore plus profondément dans ses couvertures et ferma lentement ses yeux d'un bleu a présent pur, pour se souvenir du doux baiser que Drago lui avait donné en lui avouant ENFIN son amour. Tout avait été si compliquer, mais comment elle avait trouver sa mignon la façon dont les larmes de Drago lui étaient monter au yeux, prouvant ainsi qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il la chérirait pour le restant de sa vie. Elle se leva alors et s'habilla avec seulement un pull et des pantalons sport (cétait la fin de semaine), puis passa une robe de sorcière par dessus le tout. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En y entra elle chercha Drago du regard. Celui-ci était assis au fond de la grande table des Serpentards et avait un air endormi. Quand Maève arriva près de lui, elle lui mis une main sur l'épaule. drago se trouna lentement et se rendit soudainement compte que c'était Maève.   
  


-B-Bonjour, dit-il, bien dormi?   
  


-Hum-hum, si tu veux savoir, je pensais à toi en me réveillant.   
  


Drago lui sourit et la pris par les épaules en la collant contre sa poitrine. Il la tenue ainsi, fermant les yeux et humant la douce odeur de fruits de son shampooing. Il baisa le front de la jeune fille et la décolla un peu pour voir son angélique visage.   
  


-Je t'aime Maève...Dit-il.   
  


-Moi aussi je t'aime drago... dit Maève en lui souriant.   
  


Ils retournèrent alors tous deux à leur bols de céréales, quand soudain harry potter s'ammena près de la table des Serpentard et scrutait longuement Maève et Drago qui semblait du jour au lendemain s'y proche et soudés l'un à l'autre. Il éloigna alors son regard puis s'assit à la table des Gryffondors.   
  


La journée se passa bien, maintenant plusieurs élèves savaient que Maève et drago formaient un couple et pour une en particulier, cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas...Pansy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Maève abordait un sourire magnifique, tout allait bien, ses notes n'étaient pas très bonnes, mais elle passait tous ses examens. C'était maintenant la première semaine d'octobre, la sortie de Pré-au-Lard était maintenant le sujet principal de tous les élèves et pour les septièmes années de Serpentard, c'était Maève qui en parlait le plus souvent. Elle marchait dans un corridor du donjon pour se rendre à sa salle commune quand un intense cillement résonna dans sa tête. Maève laissa tomber les livres qu'elle venait tout juste d'emprunter à la bibliothèque et posa ses mains sur son crâne. En l'instant de deux secondes, elle cru s'évanouir, mais tout redevint soudainement stable. Maève regarda autour d'elle : confirmation. Personne n'était dans le corridor, elle était seule. Puis, lentement, Maève reprit ses livres et ses parchemins qui était sur le sol. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle et reprit son chemin. Arrivée à la salle commune, elle vit Drago étendu sur un sofa qu'il avait prit pour lui en entier.

-Tu ne pourras jamais te résigner à penser aux autres un peu ! Dit Maève en le regardant l'air rieur.

-Quoi ? Lui dit Drago en lui souriant.

Maève s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front et lui joua dans les cheveux, lentement… Drago ferma les yeux. Il adorait quand elle lui jouait dans les cheveux. Il rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Maève. Il remarqua qu'elle avait le regard un peu distrait. Il lui prit alors les hanches et l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Maève se recula quelques temps après et sourit à Drago.

-Maève ? Dit Drago. Il me semble que tu as l'air un peu absente depuis que tu es arrivée ? Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

Maève le regarda en laissa tomber son sourire.

-En fait, oui, tu as raison…tout à l'heure quand j'ai tourné le coin du troisième couloir, j'ai entendu un cillement qui a faillit me faire perdre connaissance ! Et je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi j'ai entendu ce cillement. De plus, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir au moment où je passais. Enfin bon, ce n'est probablement pas important. Dit Maève.

Elle se leva alors et reprit ses livres qu'elle avait déposés sur la petite table avant d'embrasser Drago. Elle se retourna et regarda son amour.

-Je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée et demain nous partons pour Pré-au-Lard. Je préfère être reposée.

Drago se leva à son tour et prit Maève dans ses bras.

-D'accord, lui dit-il. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime.

-Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Maève l'embrassa et lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, puis elle monta à son dortoir et s'endormie presque aussitôt que sa tête fut déposée sur son oreiller.

_~*~*~*~*_

_…Et si tous tes désirs, toutes tes paroles et tous tes actes avaient un impact direct sur le monde des sorciers…_

_…Ne vois-tu pas que tu es une sorcière d'une puissance extrême…tu as même dépassé les pouvoirs de celle qui t'a mise au monde…Moi, ta mère…En un seule geste tu pourrais tuer une personne qui te semble indésirable, mais tout comme moi, ta conscience t'en empêche…Et tout comme moi, tu n'as pas su la maîtriser pour vaincre l'adversaire, Voldemort…_

_…Découvres qui tu es vraiment, découvres qui tes ancêtres sont…là, tu sauras tout les secrets, ces profond secrets qui te hantent jours et nuits…Va, va au troisième couloir du donjon, là, tu y découvrira ce que tu cherches…_

_Un cri, des bruits d'épée, une lumière verte, un poignard…ma mère, étendue au sol, et ce poignard planté dans son ventre, mes larmes…_

_~*~*~*~*_

Maève se réveilla en sursaut, il faisait encore sombre dans le dortoir, mais l'aube commençait à se lever. Elle décida alors de se lever et de rendre au troisième couloir du donjon. Maève prit sa cape de sorcière et sortie du dortoir. Ce rêve, s'était sa mère, sa mère lui avait parlée directement à l'aide d'un rêve. Maève devait découvrir ce qui se cachait dans ce couloir. En mettant les pieds dans le troisième couloir, elle avait tout de suite compris. Ces cillements, ils étaient issue de sa mère, ou de peu importe ce qui se trouvait dans ce couloir. Soudain, Maève entendit des bruits de pas et des voix, elle entra dans la première salle qu'elle vit pour que personne ne la voit debout. 

-…Ça serait bien de faire ce que nous avions prévu, dit la voix d'un jeune homme.

-Oui, comme ça je serais débarrassée de cette petite…non, n'en parlons pas tout de suite, viens entrons dans cette salle…Dit la voix d'une autre personne, la voix semblait un peu plus féminine.

Maève recula de quelques pas, parlaient-ils de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ? Puis, elle entendit une porte se refermer de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle avait été très chanceuse qu'ils n'entrent pas dans la salle où elle se trouvait. Maève rouvrit la porte pour sortir de la minuscule salle, quand elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait ressentie quelque chose, une force, une présence, elle ne savait pas trop. Elle regarda la seule fenêtre qui était sur le mur du fond, puis son regard se posa sur la table. Soudain ses yeux s'élargirent, il referma la porte lentement et fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la table. Là, sur cette table de couleur d'ébène, était déposée une fleur d'un rouge sang. Des petits filaments coulaient de la table. Maève regarda de plus près…elle saignait, la fleur saignait. Maève prit alors la fleur avec sa main droite.

-Haemanthus…Murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda la fleur de plus près, quelques feuilles, de couleur rouge sang, une fleur qui ressemble beaucoup à la rose, mais qui en son centre est remplie d'une dizaine de petites tiges pour le pollen. Maève sentie alors une grande force la parcourir. Elle déposa la fleur sur la table et remarqua qu'il y avait également un petit collier, il était en argent et le pendentif était tout simplement magnifique. Maève l'observa. Une épée entourée d'une Haemanthus…cette fleur de sang. Elle le mis alors à son cou et observa une dernière fois la pièce pour aujourd'hui et en ressortie pour aller prendre son déjeuner avant de partir à Pré-au-lard…       
  



	19. Si tu portais le sort de l'avenir

Chapitre 19 : Si tu portais le sort de l'avenir, tout comme moi.

Maève arriva à la grande salle, Drago était assis du côté droit de la table des Serpentards. Il regarda alors Maève en se demandant où elle était partie ce matin. Maève fit un sourire rapide à celui-ci, puis porta son regard sur les plats de nourriture pour éviter le regard de Drago. Maève s'étira le bras pour saisir une pomme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table et le collier d'haemanthus ressorti de l'intérieur de son chandail. Drago la regarda et fixa le collier qui pendait devant la jeune femme, il tendit la main et toucha le collier. Il ferma les yeux, son esprit se brouilla et une éclair traversa sa vision. Le jeune Serpentard relacha le collier et posa ses mains sur son crâne. Maève mis la main sur son collier et regarda Drago horrifiée, elle replaça l'objet dans son chandail et posa ses mains sur le visage de Drago. Il fut soudain prit de petits spasmes.

-Calmes-toi Drago...Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago se calme alors et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait un regard aussi horrifié que Maève et son coeur battait rapidement.

-Maève, dit Drago en reprenant son souffle et en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce collier?

Maève le regarda mal à l'aise et soulagée à la fois. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Drago.

-Il reste combien de temps avant que l'on parte pour Pré-au-Lard? Demanda-t-elle.

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'oeil songeur.

-Il reste environ une quarantaine de minutes avant que les carrosses ne partent, pourquoi? Dit Drago.

-Suis-moi! Dit Maève en se levant et en marchant d'un bon pas.

Drago suivait la jeune femme tout en essayant de comprendre une fois de plus ce qui venait de ce passer. Et où l'amenait-elle? Ils allèrent dans les donjons, puis se rendirent dans le troisième couloir. Là, Maève s'arrêta, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle pour vérifier que personne n'était dans le couloir. Elle se tourna alors vers un mur et y posa sa main.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce mur? Dit Drago en regardant Maève faire.

-Tu ne vois pas la porte? Demanda Maève.

-Il y a donc une porte? Non je ne la vois pas. Dit-il.

Maève regarda fixement la porte qu'elle seule voyait, puis se retourna vers Drago.

-Donnes-moi ta main, lui murmura-t-elle. Ais confiance...

Drago ouvrit grand ses yeux. Les dernières paroles de Maève lui faisaient tellement penser à celles qu'elle avait si souvent dites alors qu'ils étaient encore des ennemis et qu'ils restaient dans le manoir des Malfoys. Drago se demanda alors ce que son père et Voldemort pouvaient bien mijoter. Il savait très bien que ces deux là préparait quelque chose contre Poudlard, ils n'allaient pas laisser Maève les avoir quitter ainsi. Drago tendit alors sa main à Maève. Celle-ci la dirigea sur son collier. Maève ne pensa plus à rien et se laissa envahir par la puissance de ce mystérieux collier. La main de Drago toucha enfin le collier et fut à son tour envahi par la puissance du collier. Une porte apparu alors devant ses yeux. Il comprit soudain que le second contact avec le collier étai devenu inoffensif. Probablement du au fait que Maève avait acceptée que Drago touche ce collier. Maève avança et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans la minuscule pièce. Maève remarqua qu'elle avait l'air un peu plus sombre que la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée le matin même et aussi un peu plus poussiéreuse. Puis, lentement, elle se dirigea vers la petite table sous la fenêtre. Elle s'y arrêta et posa son regard sur la fleur. Cette dernière était toujours posée à l'endroit où Maève l'avait laissée. Drago regarda Maève s'arrêter devant la table. Il ne voyait pas ce que la Serpentard regardait et lentement à son tour, il s'approcha de la petite table. Son regard se posa lui aussi sur la chose que Maève regardait. Peu à peu, il reconnu la fleur qui avait été délicatement posée sur la table. 

-Une haemanthus…Murmura Drago.

-Exactement…Dit Maève. Et voilà le collier qui était posé devant cette fleur. Continua-t-elle en enlevant le collier de son cou. 

Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui déposa le collier dans la main droite.

-Regardes le bien…une épée et une haemanthus…

Drago observait posément le pendentif, puis il le redonna à Maève et reposa son regard sur la fleur. Ce qui était le plus étrange, était le fait que la fleur saignait et cela, Drago ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Il se tourna vers Maève et la regarda avec un regard assez inquiet.

-Tu sais, Voldemort et mon père savait que cette fleur et ce pendentif se trouvaient ici…Tout ceci est ton héritage, et avec eux tes pouvoirs se verront décuplés, seulement si tu connais tout sur le passé de ta famille et ensuite en les pratiquants je crois…

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt ? Dit Maève d'un ton qui avait de la mauvaise humeur.

Drago la regarda d'un air désolé, mais il ne pouvait pas encore dire à Maève pourquoi il ne lui avait pas tout révélé plutôt. Drago était toujours Drago, et même s'il sortait avec Maève depuis au moins un mois, il n'était toujours pas capable d'avouer facilement de nouvelles émotions.

-Drago ! Dit Maève en élevant le ton de sa voix.

Il baissa la tête et se retourna vers la porte. Maève l'observa faire, une boule monta à sa gorge. Elle se sentait étouffée par les émotions, par l'ignorance qu'elle avait envers elle-même, ses pouvoirs et ses ancêtres. Ce qui la dépassait encore plus, était le fait que Drago, son petit ami, celui avec qui elle avait vécu tant de choses, ne voulait pas lui révéler ce qu'il savait sur tout son passé. Drago atteignit alors la porte, il s'arrêta, voulant se retourner, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte, son cœur se déchira quand il entendit Maève lui crier encore son nom mais cette fois-ci avec tristesse.

-Drago !!! Reviens ! Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! Cria-t-elle tristement.

La porte se referma en claquant, puis Maève la regarda d'un air incompréhensible. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle tomba au sol en éclatant en sanglots. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et sa vie reprenait son non-sens. 

Drago courrait dans le corridor, il fuyait Maève, il fuyait ses propres émotions. Il fuyait le savoir sur le passé de Maève…il fuyait. Puis lentement, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne l'essuya pas et la laissa tomber au sol. Il s'arrêta alors de courir et peu à peu, son regard froid reprit le dessus. Son air méprisant et maussade refaisait surface et très lentement, il essuya le ruisseau que la larme avait laissé sur sa joue et se dirigea vers les carrosses pour quitter vers Pré-au-Lard. Là, il vit Crabe, Goyle et Pansy gripper dans une diligence. Drago décida d'aller les rejoindre. À l'instant même où il entra dans le petit compartiment, la conversation entre les trois jeunes stoppa. Ils le regardèrent monter et s'asseoir de son air snob sur la banquette, Drago voulait à tout prix cacher l'énorme tristesse qui montait en lui. Puis Pansy pris la parole. 

-L'autre fille n'est pas avec toi ? Surprenant ! Dit-elle d'une voix horrible.

Drago lui jeta un regard meurtrier et croisa les bras devant lui.

-Elle devait faire quelque chose avant, elle nous rejoindra là-bas ! Dit-il d'un ton froid.

Il détourna alors le regard vers la fenêtre et attendit que le départ se fasse.

²*²*²*²*²*²*²*²

Maève s'était relevée et regardait son collier avec un regard perdu. Des larmes coulaient encore quelques fois de ses yeux, mais ses sanglots étaient terminés. Doucement, elle se releva et sorti de la pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers de Poudlard pour enfin arriver dans le hall. Son regard perdu était toujours très voyant, mais aucune personne qui la croisait n'osait lui en parler. Quand elle ouvrit la porte du Hall, elle pu voir que les carrosses n'étaient toujours pas partis. Elle descendit alors les marches et entra dans la première diligence qui avait une place de libre. Il n'y avait que des troisièmes années. Elle les regarda un instant, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre et attendit elle aussi que le départ vienne.

²*²*²*²*²*²*²*²

-Excusez-moi monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Maève

-Il est 1 heure 16 de l'après-midi ma jolie petite dame !

-Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle.

Maève ressortie alors d'une animalerie. Elle en avait marre d'être à Pré-au-Lard et elle n'avait pas arrêté de croiser Drago toute la journée et son cœur et sa gorge se nouaient à chacune de ces fois. Elle s'allongea alors dans l'herbe, sous un arbre et regarda les élèves de Poudlard passer avec enthousiasme dans les rues du village. Puis, Maève vit le dénommé Potter se promener seul. Son regard était perdu tout comme le sien et il semblait lui aussi confus. Il marchait la tête baissée et se dirigea vers l'arbre où Maève était allongée. Quand il ne fut qu'à deux pas de Maève, il releva la tête.

-Que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda Potter en la reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est pas TON arbre à ce que je sache !! Lui dit-elle d'un ton mauvais.

-Hé bien oui, c'est MON arbre, aucun Serpentard ne va s'étendre sous cet arbre à Pré-au-Lard !

Maève détourna le regard. Elle en avait marre de cet idiot qui se croyait plus fort et plus intelligent que tous les autres élèves. Depuis le début des cours, il n'arrêtait pas de faire son petit intelligent dans chaque cours, en donnant les réponses à chacune des questions posées par le professeur. Mais tout le monde savait bien que c'était Hermione qui lui donnait les réponses. De plus, il insultait toujours Maève en lui disant qu'elle était une esclave et qu'elle était une vaux rien.

-Tiens ! La vaux rien, tu n'es pas avec ton futur mangemort !?! Dit Harry d'un ton mesquin.

-Non et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? Dit-elle d'un ton furieux.

-Il ta largué, c'est ça ? Même le pire des vaux rien reconnaît que tu es encore pire que lui et t'envoie promener dès qu'il le peut. 

-La ferme Potter !! Dit Maève encore plus mauvaisement.

-Tu ne mériterais même pas de vivre ! Tu es comme tous les autres Serpentards !

Maève en avait assez entendu, elle s'enfouie alors la tête dans ses bras et une larme coula. Elle en avait vraiment assez de toutes les mesquineries de Potter. Il ne savait absolument rien de sa vie et osait la traiter de tous les noms qu'il pouvait trouver.

-Tu mourras esclave comme tu es née ! Dit Potter.

-LA FERME !!!! Cria Maève. Elle se leva et regarda Harry Potter droit dans les yeux. Tu ne connais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais même pas tout ce que j'ai du endurer durant ma vie ! Lucius a assassiné ma mère qu'il avait emprisonnée pour de sombres raisons qui maintenant me revienne et il avait fait d'elle une esclave contre son gré. Elle avait été violée par Mayers, un mangemort qui était de passage chez les Malfoys. Alors cet imbécile est maintenant mon père, mon père qui essai de me violer depuis le jour de ma naissance. Voldemort c'est mêlé à tout ça et maintenant il me pourchasse ! Maintenant, on me cache des choses sur mon passé et je n'ai même pas le droit de tout savoir ! Alors TOI ! Ne viens pas m'énerver ! Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous pareil, tout comme les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ! Et je ne suis pas comme tout ces imbéciles ! 

Potter la regarda bouche bée. Ses traits de mesquinerie étaient maintenant disparus. Puis, lentement, il s'approcha de Maève.

-Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un dans ce monde pouvait avoir eu autant de malchance que moi. 

Maève se calma en entendant ces douces paroles. Ses traits se décrispèrent et elle fini par le regarder avec un regard vide.

-Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et tout ce que je t'ai fait…je…je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même ces deux dernières années. Il m'est arrivé à moi aussi toutes sortes d'atrocités et Voldemort est aussi à mes trousses, il y a aussi pleins de choses sur mon passé que tout pleins de gens me cache…alors je peux très bien te comprendre. 

Maève lui sourit faiblement.

-Mais toi, tu as des amis…des personnes à qui te confier. Dit-elle

-Oui, des amis, si c'est ce qu'ils sont encore…dit-il en soupirant. Depuis ma sixième année, on dirait qu'ils font plus s'éloigner de moi que de se rapprocher pour m'aider en ces temps sombres. Et pour tout dire, je ne leur confis presque plus rien…Et puis, tout le monde parle du grand Harry Potter, mais personne ne comprend le poids qu'il doit supporter. Alors j'ai commencer à changer, à envoyer tous les Serpentards promener…à voir général et noir, mais…toi, en me disant tout ce que tu viens de me dire, quelque chose en moi s'est éclairci. Il y a bien quelqu'un dans ce monde qui comprend ce que je ressens. Bien entendu, tu le vis d'une autre manière que moi, mais tout est semblable.

Il leva alors la main tendue vers Maève.

-Je suis encore désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait…je te propose de faire la paix…

Maève regard la main de Potter tendue devant elle, puis elle la serra en souriant à son ex ennemi.

-Bon alors je dois y aller, dit Potter. J'ai des courses à faire.

-Heu oui, moi aussi, on se reparlera peut-être plus tard, dit Maève en tournant le dos et en s'en allant vers le magasin de pendentif.

Potter l'observa partir d'un pas gracieux. Elle était très belle et très gentille, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. Et de plus, elle devait supporter un énorme poids, tout comme lui. C'était peut-être le début d'une nouvelle amitié, mais bien entendu, tout cela n'allait pas être facile, car Drago était un très grand ennemi de Potter et il le détestait plus que tout, enfin, c'est ce que Harry croyait. Mais il n'allait pas changer ses idées sur Malfoys. Pour Potter, les Malfoys serraient toujours des Malfoys et ils resteraient toujours du mauvais côté.


	20. L'attaque

Chapitre 20 : L'attaque   
  
Maève était assise à la table des Serpentards et soupait tranquillement. De sa place, elle voyait très bien Drago et celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de lui jeter de petits regards furtifs. Maève termina alors de manger une soupe et se leva. Elle en avait marre d'être seule et de se sentir mal à cause de Drago qui la regardait. Elle sortie alors de la Grande Salle et sotie à l'extérieur. L'air était frais en ce début d'octobre et l'herbe un peu humide. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'au lac et s'étendit dans l'herbe. Elle regarda les étoiles et la lune qui scintillait doucement dans le ciel sombre de la nuit. Elle entendit soudain un bruit de pas assez près d'elle. Maève releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil. Elle vit alors une forme humaine se détacher de la pénombre et reconnu alors qui était cette personne.   
  
-Bonjour…Harry…Dit Maève difficilement.   
  
Malgré qu'ils aient fait la paix, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui. Enfin pour le moment. Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda fixemment.   
  
-Je t'ai vu partir, tu avais l'air perturbé…et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.   
  
Maève le regarda, mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Pourquoi lui répondrait-elle. Cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'elle avait fait la paix et il venait lui demander tout bonnement si elle allait bien. Définitivement, Maève ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise avec Potter. Elle détourna alors le regard et reporta toute son attention sur les étoiles.   
  
« Maman…j'aimerais tellement que tu sois encore à mes côtés. Je me sens si seule en ce moment…Drago me cache des choses, Dumbledore me cache des choses et Voldemort et Lucius ne devraient pas tarder à apparaître dans le décor. Pourquoi m'avoir laissé tant de secrets…maintenant j'en souffre… » Pensa Maève.   
  
Elle laissa alors échapper un faible soupire de sa bouche et une larme coula le long de sa joue puis, elle atterrie sur la main d'Harry. Celui-ci baissa le regard sur sa main et regarda la petite flaque que la larme avait formée, il leva lentement le regard vers Maève. Celle-ci essuyait une autre larme qui coulait, mais de son autre œil. Harry se sentait tellement bizarre à ce moment. Voir celle qui avait t'en haïe sans aucune raison, pleurer devant lui. Le pire étant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, mais il ne suffisait que d'usé d'un peu de son intelligence pour comprendre pourquoi ces larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Maève se leva alors d'un bond et marcha assez vite vers la forêt. Cette réaction surpris Harry et il se leva à son tour pour la suivre. Il la rejoins alors et se posta devant elle en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux immergés de larmes.   
  
-Que fais-tu Maève ? Lui demanda-t-il lentement.   
  
-Je ne sais pas…peut-être que je veux être un peu seule…et pour tout t'avouer, je me sens mal à l'aise à tes côtés. Un jour nous sommes ennemies et le lendemain, nous ne le sommes plus. Vois-tu, je ne peux pas me sentir bien avec toi pour l'instant…c'est contre le sens de la logique. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, laisse-moi te connaître…la journée où je viendrai te voir librement, sera celle où tu pourra comprendre mes peines, comprendre qui je suis…et peut-être être de vrais amis… Dit Maève avec désespoir.   
  
-D'accord… Lui répondit Harry en détournant le regard.   
  
Il pris alors le chemin contraire de Maève, soit celui du château. Et Maève continua son chemin vers la forêt. Elle marcha jusqu'à s'en perdre. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta de marcher et leva la tête au ciel. Elle remarqua alors la lune entre les branches des arbres. Celle-ci était d'une couleur cuivré, puis devint rouge pour finir avec un rouge sang. Un phénomène qui ne se produisait pas souvent pendant une année. Maève regarda alors ses mains, elles brillaient sauvagement. D'un coup, un vent d'une puissance incroyable commença à tourner autour d'elle. Cette dernière restait figée et regardait tout ce vent tournoyer comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sort sur cette immense masse d'air.   
  
Lentement, l'air commença à se retirer, jusqu'à ne plus être présente du tout. Maève regardait devant elle, ne sentant pas un grand changement en elle.   
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'étais, se murmura-t-elle.   
  
Elle commença alors à marcher vers un petit étang. Elle y regarda son reflet et avec étonnement recula de quelques pas en sentant son cœur accélérer. Son visage, il était toujours le même, mais ses petites oreilles s'étaient allongées, tout comme des oreilles d'elfes. Elle regarda alors ses mains. Elles n'étaient plus du tout recouvertes de la cape de sorcier que Maève portait, elles étaient à découvert. Et lentement, elle descendu le regard vers son habillement, plus rien de sorcier ne se trouvait sur elle. Une jupe bleue et beige recouvrait ses jambes jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses et le bas de ses jambes était recouvert de deux bottes assez rustiques, mais légères, faites de tissus vert et beige.   
  
Elle regarda alors le haut de son corps. Une camisole ne recouvrait que sa partie intime et un bon bout de son ventre. Maève monta sa main jusqu'à son cou et regarda droit devant elle et cette réponse lui vint en tête. Le collier, la fleur d'haemanthus…et cette éclipse de lune. Tous avaient un lien pour lui donner cette apparence. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait une épée sur le côté de sa jambe gauche et un arc du côté droit, ainsi que les flèches dans son dos. Mais Maève ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait toutes ces armes si elle ne pouvait même pas les manier. Elle fixa alors un arbre et pris son arc et une flèche avec une habileté hors du commun. Puis le banda rapidement et envoya la flèche directement dans l'arbre qu'elle visait. Maève regarda l'arbre et sa flèche avec étonnement.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça…se dit-elle.   
  
Elle se rendit alors à l'arbre où sa flèche était plantée et passa sa main doucement sur le bois de la flèche et la tira simplement pour la remettre dans son petit cylindre derrière son dos. Tout à coup, l'esprit de Maève fut envahi de pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes.   
  
« Nous devons y aller, regardez la lune…sa couleur…regardez.   
Et voilà, le château de Poudlard est droit devant nous, dans une quinzaine de minutes nous y serons et surtout, ne la tuer pas…maîtriser là ! »   
  
Maève restait figée. Et dans ses propres pensées apparu ce nom. Voldemort. Il était là, il venait la chercher. Et les autres élèves allaient être en danger, les mangemorts n'allaient certainement pas seulement qu'attaquer Maève. Elle couru alors où ses pieds la menaient et en cinq minutes, elle réussit à atteindre la porte d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle s'arrêta alors et regarda tout autour d'elle. Personne. Elle entra alors et couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand elle fut devant l'escalier caché, elle dit le mot passe. Elle était toujours informée du mot de passe, car le directeur savait que Voldemort allait revenir pour elle un jour ou l'autre et il n'allait pas la laisser tomber comme Éléonore, la mère de Maève.   
  
Elle monta alors les escaliers et entra en trombe dans le bureau.   
  
-Dumbledore ! Il est là ! Il vient me chercher !   
  
-Bien je vais envoyer tous les directeurs de maisons réveiller leurs élèves et que tous les professeurs aillent aider les directeurs ! Celui-ci marqua alors une pause en voyant Maève tourner le coin de son bureau. Je vois que tu as trouvé le collier d'haemanthus et qu'il y a une éclipse lunaire…   
  
Maève le regarda un instant étonné, puis son visage se crispa pour donner une expression de colère.   
  
-Alors vous aussi vous savez tout ! Et vous ne me direz rien bien entendu ! Cria-t-elle.   
  
Elle le regarda une dernière fois et sorti de son bureau. Cette fois, elle allait combattre Voldemort comme jamais. Sa colère l'avait bien trop emportée et plus rien ne compta pour elle en ce moment. Elle claqua la porte et au même moment, on entendit une explosion. Le sort qu'il y avait sur toutes les portes du château était maintenant rompu. Maève esquissa un faible sourire et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre et trouver Voldemort. En passant, elle croisa Harry. Celui-ci avait l'air paniqué et ne savait pas trop quoi faire excepté aller avertir Dumbledore.   
  
-Maève !?! Dit-il en la voyant.   
  
-Ne t'occupes pas de moi et vas te cacher, ils sont là pour moi, mais ils ne s'empêcheront pas de te tuer s'ils te voient. Et Dumbledore est courant, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'aller l'avertir.   
  
Harry restait là, et l'observait, tout en réfléchissant à quelque chose qui semblait assez urgent. Et il restait là, les secondes passant. Maève entendit alors des pas et des cris dans les escaliers. Tout sembla alors être au ralenti. Elle se retourna vers Harry et en le pointant et en lui disant de se cacher, il disparu. Maève resta alors bouche bée, mais n'avait pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se tourna alors vers les escaliers et descendit un étage avant de pouvoir apercevoir les mangemorts qui raclaient tous les recoins pour la trouver. Elle pu voir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas gênés de tuer quatre jeunes étudiants. Maève descendit alors rapidement, elle ne voulait plus que personne ne meurt par sa faute.   
  
-Voldemort ! Cria-t-elle sur un ton de défi.   
  
Le dénommé se retourna vers elle et fit un sourire mauvais en la voyant. Elle avait trouvé le collier et s'était exposé à l'éclipse lunaire.   
  
-Je vois que tu commences à comprendre des choses sur toi et ton passé ! Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de te ramener avec nous ! Il lui lança alors un sort qu'elle évita avec facilité.   
  
-Tu ne m'auras pas ! Lui cria-t-elle.   
  
Elle s'avança alors vers lui et soudain, Drago apparu dans un corridor et Harry de l'autre côté du corridor. Ce dernier avait réussit à revenir. Et tous les deux crièrent en même temps, « Non Maève ! ». Les mangemorts et Voldemort se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes hommes. Et Voldemort sourit.   
  
-Hé bien, je ne te ramènerai pas que toi ! Je ramènerai aussi monsieur Potter ainsi que Malfoy et je les tuerai devant tes yeux… pour que tu souffres comme jamais auparavant !   
  
-NON ! Cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit alors d'un coup et fixa Voldemort. Il reçu alors un coup de poing invisible et se retrouva dans le mur le plus près de lui, soit celui qui se trouvait derrière lui.   
  
Maève n'était pas du tout surprise de son coup, elle se doutait même qu'elle allait le réussir. A ce moment, elle entendit d'autres bruits de pas dans les escaliers derrière elle. Se retournant un pue, elle pu apercevoir les professeurs qui lui criaient d'aller se cacher. Mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien compris et descendit les marches qui lui restaient à descendre. Elle commença alors à attaquer les mangemorts de tous les sorts qu'elle pouvait. Éclaires, feu, coup de poing, étouffement…tout, elle était capable de tout. Elle en tua quelques uns et les autres restèrent au sol et elle arriva enfin devant Voldemort qui s'était relevé et qui attendait que Maève parvienne à lui.   
  
-Tu ne pourras rien faire contre moi ! Tu ne contrôles pas encore ton pouvoir !   
  
-Disparais avec tous tes mangemorts ! Dit-elle en le pointant.   
  
Alors tous les mangemorts disparurent et Voldemort avec eux. Maève regarda alors autour d'elle, sa vision commençait à être flou et sa tête tournait. Elle tomba alors au sol, inconsciente. Au loin dans sa mémoire, elle entendait Drago et Harry se diriger vers elle et lui dire des choses, mais elle ne répondait plus


	21. Réconciliation

Chapitre 21 : Réconcilliation   
  
La nuit était maintenant tombée et Maève se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible après l'effort incroyable qu'elle avait produit quelques heures auparavant. Un jeune homme l'observait, dans tous les angles qu'il pouvait, chaque parcelles du visage de Maève avait été scrutées. La personne qui était aux côtés de cette dernière avait alors conclu que son visage était d'une telle beauté que même les anges ne pouvaient être aussi beau à ses yeux.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Un jour complet avait passé Maève était maintenant réveillée après presque vingt-quatre heures de sommeil consécutives. Elle mangeait tranquillement une soupe qu'un elfe de maison était venu lui porter sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Ses pensées de promenaient vaguement entre ses problèmes avec Voldemort, Drago, Harry et Dumbledore et le bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait à sa gauche. À vrai dire, elle se souciait beaucoup moins du bouquet tout près d'elle que tous ses problèmes. Cela faisant maintenant une heure qu'elle était réveillée et elle avait souvent repensé à ce qui s'était passé. De longues oreilles qui étaient maintenant disparues, des vêtements qui sortaient d'une époque tout autre que la sienne et ses pouvoirs qui étaient en quelque sorte quintuplés. De plus, elle avait découvert que Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient au courant de tout sur sa vie passée, sur la vie de sa mère. Drago en savait déjà beaucoup la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole. Harry…lui pour Maève, s'était une tout autre histoire. Sachant qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée, Harry avait essayé de beaucoup trop se rapprocher de Maève et elle l'avait repoussé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'avec lui tout aille trop vite. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaître de jour en jour et qu'ils deviennent amis le temps venu. Maève arrêta alors le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'elle produisait avec sa cuillère à soupe. Elle avait entendu des bruits de pas tout près de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle dégagea alors la couverture qui lui recouvrait les jambes et descendit lentement de son petit lit pour aller vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Ses pieds découverts de bas, touchèrent alors le marbre froid du plancher et avancèrent lentement, mais sûrement en direction de la sortie. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent alors la salle sombre étant donnée l'heure et se posèrent alors sur un jeune homme qui se tenait là, dans le cadre de la porte, ses doigts de la main droite grattant son crâne d'une grosseur parfaite. Il regarda alors Maève qui se tenait à une trentaine centimètres devant son lit d'infirmerie. Ils se fixèrent alors pendant près de deux minutes, un froid terrible s'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens, puis le jeune homme s'approcha alors de Maève qui le fixait intensément.   
  
-Est-ce que tu vas…mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il lentement.   
  
Maève l'écouta, mais ne lui répondit pas et retourna alors à son lit, mais s'arrêta tout juste devant sa table de chevet en apercevant le bouquet de fleurs.   
  
-S'est toi qui est venu me porter ces fleurs ? Lui demanda-t-elle.   
  
-Oui, répondit le jeune homme.   
  
-Bien entendu, pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait été Drago ? Pourquoi diable ça aurait été lui ? Se murmura Maève sèchement.   
  
-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Harry en tendant l'oreille vers Maève.   
  
-Non, non, je n'ai rien dit.   
  
Maève s'assit donc tranquillement sur son lit et posa son regard sur le plancher. Elle était encore mal-à-l'aise face à Harry. Non seulement il venait prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il lui avait apporté des fleurs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses fleurs pour devenir heureuse, ça ne serrait pas de cette manière que tout s'arrangerait et qu'elle sourirait à nouveau, mais à bien y penser, Harry pouvait être utile à Maève…il pouvait partager les peines ensemble, les deux ayant vécu des expériences à peu près semblable.   
  
-Harry ? Demanda timidement Maève.   
  
-Oui.   
  
-Tu voudrais, me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé à toi. Depuis que tu es né, jusqu'à maintenant, je veux tout savoir. Maève fit alors une pause et le regarda enfin. D'une manière, nous allons apprendre à plus nous connaître et ça me fera un grand bien de savoir que tu dois accomplir beaucoup de choses comme moi…   
  
Harry la regarda un instant perplexe et l'autre instant il la regarda avec bonne humeur.   
  
-Oui à moi aussi ça me ferait du bien d'en parler a quelqu'un, de dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais pourquoi toi tu ne me parlerais pas aussi, de tout ce qui t'est arrivé. De cette manière de serais encore plus soulagée.   
  
-Nous allons voir quand tu auras terminé ton récit, allez va te prendre une chaise et installe toi près de moi. Dit-elle en montrant du doigt les chaises toutes alignées contre le mur.   
  
Harry se tourna, s'avança, pris une chaise et l'amena à côté de Maève. Il débuta alors à la mort de ses parents. Puis il décrivit à Maève la vie qu'il avait avec les Dursley, qui était presque de l'esclavage et Harry en vint alors au récit de ses années scolaires à Poudlard, où tous les rebondissements étaient possibles. Harry ne manqua pas au passage de lui dire, ou dénoncer, tout ce que Malfoy lui avait fait. En fait, il voulait faire changer d'avis Maève, il voulait qu'elle n'aime plus Drago et qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Maève était une jeune femme très attirante et Harry était en quelque sorte tombé sous son charme, il se buttait à dire qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien au fond, ce qui s'avérait vrai. Il continua alors son récit, jusqu'à maintenant. Il soupira un bon coup, ayant eu l'impression de parler seul.   
  
Maève lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et soupira elle aussi.   
  
-Oui, hé bien, je ne savais pas du tout que tu avais vécu tant choses…tant d'expériences semblables au miennes, mais ce qui m'échappe, s'est le fait que Ron et Hermione ne te parle presque plus. Aussi, en voyant comment tu parlais de Drago, j'ai cru comprendre que tu persistes à penser qu'il est un vrai salop et qu'il n'a aucun côté bon, qu'il est déjà un Mangemort et qu'il soutient Voldemort comme aucun autre Mangemort. Je vais t'informer de quelques petites choses sur lui, que tu n'aurais probablement j'aimais cru qu'il aurait été capable de faire. Drago n'est pas un Mangemort, JE suis une Mangemort…à contre gré bien entendu, mais j'en suis une. En fait, Drago n'a jamais voulu être un serviteur de Voldemort et tout ceci a mené à des conséquences assez graves. Maève fit alors une courte pause et repris aussitôt. Nous nous sommes échappés de son manoir et s'il n'avait pas été là, je crois que je serais morte dans un endroit perdu dans la forêt qui se prolonge derrière son manoir.   
  
Maève regarda alors Harry directement dans les yeux. Ce jeune homme avait quelque chose de spécial en lui qui attirait Maève, non pas sa grande beauté, mais plutôt un recoin de sa personnalité qu'il tentait de cacher. Maève se leva alors et se plaça devant lui.   
  
-Tout ce que je sais sur moi, tu l'as découvert hier soir quand tu m'as vu avant que j'aille attaquer Voldemort et que je le fasse disparaître. Lors d'une lune rouge, je me transforme en quelque chose d'assez bizarre et mes pouvoirs déjà au dessus de la normale sont quintuplés, peut-être parce que je sais mieux les contrôler à ce moment là, je n'en ai aucune idée.   
  
Maève lui jeta alors un dernier regard et s'éloigna pour aller près de la fenêtre. Harry resta donc assis sur sa chaise et regarda droit devant lui.   
  
-Harry, dit Maève en se retournant vers lui. Peut-être que nous sommes amis maintenant…Lui dit-elle doucement.   
  
Harry qui ne s'était pas retourné et qui avait attentivement écouté ce que Maève avait à lui dire, se tourna d'un coup et regarda Maève, étonné. Il finit alors par lui sourire. Le gryffondor se leva et alla se placer à côté de Maève et regardèrent ensemble la lune qui éclairait faiblement le paysage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Soudain, Maève entendit un bruit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle se tourna et y vit Drago, qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte et qui regardait Maève avec un regard dégoûté.   
  
-Oui, je vois que tu es tombée bien bas pour être amis avec le balafré. Dit mauvaisement Drago à l'adresse de Maève.   
  
Harry allait se tourner pour répliquer à Drago, mais Maève le retint par la manche de son chandail.   
  
-Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça, ce sont de mes affaires et il n'y a que moi qui peux lui répliquer. Dit-elle d'un ton qui essayait d'être calme.   
  
Maève se tourna alors vers Drago et s'avança lentement, d'un pas de mannequin, seulement que pour faire baver Drago, ce qui semblait marcher à merveille.   
  
-Oui, tu vois bien Drago. Je suis avec Harry dans cette salle d'infirmerie et je viens de lui dire qu'on pouvait être amis. Tu sais quoi ? Lui au moins il est venu me voir pour me réconforter, par contre toi, tu n'es jamais venu.   
  
Drago laissa alors échapper un grognement.   
  
-Et si j'étais venu pendant que tu dormais ? Comment fais-tu pour le savoir si je ne suis pas venu ? Lui demanda-t-il mauvaisement.   
  
-Pourquoi pilerais-tu sur ton orgueil pour venir me voir ? Qui me prouve que tu es réellement venu me voir ? Tu es tellement entêté que cela me surprendrait grandement si tu étais venu me voir !!! Lui dit Maève sèchement.   
  
Drago croisa alors les bras et ferma les yeux.   
  
-Tu demanderas à Me Pomfresh combien de temps je suis rester au près de toi. Tu lui demanderas si Drago était resté toute la nuit dernière avec toi et que cet imbécile de Potter n'est venu que ce matin te porter des fleurs pour revenir il y a à peu près une heure de ça. J'ai attendu que tu te réveilles pendant près de 10 heures, mais malheureusement tu dormais tellement bien que personne n'a osé te réveillé…et tu étais tellement…belle, encore mieux que… Drago s'arrêta alors de parler, les émotions l'envahissaient maintenant beaucoup trop.   
  
Il sorti alors de l'infirmerie en courrant. Harry riait en éclats et Maève restait figée au centre de la pièce, bouleversée elle aussi par les émotions. Elle commença alors à courir, elle voulait rejoindre Drago, s'excuser de lui avoir dit toutes ses choses qu'elle lui avait dit. Ignorant les appelle qu'Harry lui lançait, Maève sortie de l'infirmerie et couru jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Drago était là et elle en était certaine. Quelques larmes commencèrent alors à couler de ses joues, elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui la respectait réellement, la seule personne qui l'avait vraiment soutenu…Maève repensa alors au premier, tout premier baiser d'elle et Drago au manoir Malfoy et sur cette pensée et entra dans la tour et vit Drago assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes.   
  
-J'étais plus belle q-que qui ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.   
  
Drago la regarda un instant, ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes et ses joues ruisselaient d'eau salée.   
  
-Tu étais plus belle que les anges même et tu l'es toujours…Lui murmura-t-il doucement.   
  
En entendant ses mots, Maève tomba à genoux au sol, éclatant en un sanglot terrible. La douce chaleur de Drago lui manquait énormément, et ce qu'il venait de lui dire était tout simplement trop. Elle en avait trop à supporter, elle avait besoin de Drago pour la soutenir, lui qui avait été là depuis le début. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait eus avec Drago lui passèrent alors par l'esprit. Son sanglot ne faisait qu'augmenter à chaque seconde et à chaque souvenir auquel elle repensait. Elle pu alors marmonner une phrase que Drago compris très bien, malgré les sanglots qui coupait la phrase à presque chaque mots.   
  
-Drago, t-tu me manque, j-je t'aime, et j-je m-m'excuse…Dit-elle en recommençant son sanglot.   
  
Drago ressenti alors un énorme mal. Il détestait voir Maève pleurer et à ce moment, il ne l'avait jamais entendu autant pleurer. Il descendit alors de la fenêtre et s'assit au sol et s'accotant sur le mur circulaire de la tour. Il pris Maève dans ses bras et commença lui aussi à pleurer doucement. Maève leva alors le regard vers lui et ses lèvres qu'elle adorait tant embrasser. Drago eu aussi les même pensées que Maève et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher. Ils s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, comme si cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrasser. Après un certains temps, il se séparèrent, les sanglots étaient terminés.   
  
-Je t'aime Maève…et je te promets de tout te révéler ce que je sais…lui dit-il lentement et doucement.   
  
Maève lui sourit et se blotti dans ses bras, et s'y endormie. Drago aussi s'assoupie avec Maève dans les bras, tous les deux heureux d'avoir retrouver son amour pour l'autre.


	22. Parkinson la Triche

Chapitre 22: Parkinson la triche   
  
Le soleil orangé du matin se levait, une brise fraîche provoqua un long frisson dans le dos de Drago et il senti Maève frissonner à son tour. Ils s'étaient endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et n'avait pas bouger de la nuit. La Serpentard releva alors les yeux vers Drago.   
  
-Je crois que nous devrions retourner à nos dortoirs? Non? Demanda Maève doucement. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, s'était tout comme un rêve pour elle.   
  
-Oui je crois aussi...avant que quelqu'un nous prenne hors des dortoirs.   
  
Drago baisa alors le front de Maève et se leva. Par la suite, il aida Maève à se relever à son tour et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux lentement vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Le silence les envahissait, mais aucun d'eux ne sentait un malaise s'installer, alors le silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur Salle. Là, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils, tout près du feu qui faisait sa danse constante dans le foyer. Ils ne se regardaient pas, mais pensaient tous deux à l'autre. Oui s'était tout comme un rêve pour Maève...Drago allait tout lui dire, plus aucun secret et les choses s'étaient peut-être un peu clarifiées entre Harry et elle. Qu'en à Dumbledore, elle avait espoir qu'il vienne l'aider en lui disant ce qui lui avait été caché depuis sa naissance. Maève qui était tombé dans un état de lune, s'y fit aussitôt retiré, car Drago commença à parler.   
  
-Je veux que tu saches la raison pour laquelle je t'avais caché ton passé et toutes les choses auxquelles je suis au courant. Drago fit une courte pause pour avaler sa salive et se licher, du bout de langue, une partie de sa lèvre inférieure qui était gercée. Je craignait que si je te disais que tu pouvais presque vaincre Voldemort ou qui que tu veux les soirs de la lune rouge...je craignait que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup et que Voldemort te tue...Vois-tu, tes pouvoirs, quand ils sont décuplés, sont parfois incontrôlable...j'en ai eu la preuve avec ta mère, une seule fois, mais ça ma suffit pour comprendre, il y a quelques jours, que la réaction serait la même, si même pire que ta mère. Tu aurais pu tuer des professeurs il y a deux jours, des élèves...pas seulement des mangemort. Si tu avais voulu exercer plus de puissance sur Voldemort...les conséquences auraient été graves. Drago fit alors une autre pause, puis se tourna vers Maève et l'observa, sans qu'elle ne tourne le regard à son tour.   
  
-Je sais que mes pouvoirs sont grands...je vais devoir m'entraîner pour ne pas tuer une personne que je ne voudrais pas...Maève fit une pause et soupira. Je suis désolée Drago, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi.   
  
Maève tourna alors le regard vers ce dernier et lui sourit, en laissant tomber une petite larme entre les deux Serpentards. Drago déposa alors sa main sur le visage de Maève et plongea son regard, toute son âme, dans les yeux de sa bien aimée. Maève lui sourit alors en laissant échapper un petit rire de joie.   
  
C'est alors que quelqu'un sorti des dortoirs et descendit dans la salle commune. Cette dernière fixait Maève et Drago avec un sourire mauvais et s'en était de même pour Maève qui la détestait depuis le premier jour qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Drago se leva alors et se plaça devant la Serpentard qui était venu s'étendre sur un divan tout juste à côté d'eux.   
  
-Parkinson! Dégage d'ici! Dit Drago d'un ton mauvais.   
  
-À ce que je saches ici s'est une salle commune, donc salle où tout le monde peut venir qu'en ça leur chante et ne pas se faire mettre dehors à cause d'une insolente qui vient tout juste d'arrivée à l'école!   
  
-La ferme! Cria Maève. Toi tu n'as aucun droit de me traiter de la sorte! Salle ordure! Continua-t-elle de crier tout en se levant et en venant se planter à son tour devant elle.   
  
Pansy Parkinson se leva alors, montrant bien les quelques pouces qu'elle avait en grandeur de plus que Maève. Son regard était calme, mais mauvais, surtout après ce que Maève venait de dire, mais le regard de Maève était encore plus menaçant que celui de Parkinson. Cette dernière l'avait bel et bien mené à bout de tout calme et de toute politesse. Maève ne se laissait pas du tout impressionner à cause de la grandeur de son adversaire. Quelques élèves de Serpentards sortirent alors de leurs dortoirs, alarmés par les cris que Maève avait émis. Ils les virent donc nez à nez qui ne bougeaient pas, chacune attendant que l'autre fasse un mouvement. Drago s'avança alors vers Maève pour la retirer de se combat qu'elles avaient vraisemblablement l'intention de faire, mais sa main fut alors stopper par un mur qu'il connaissait très bien. Le bouclier apparu alors aux yeux de tous, d'une couleur un peu noir doré, il se dressait, imposant, dans toute la hauteur de la salle commune et dans toute la largeur qui n'était pas occupée par des élèves qui se rajoutaient encore.   
  
-Maève! Abaisse se bouclier tout de suite! Cria Drago un peu paniqué.   
  
Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se recula alors de quelques pas sans ne lâcher le regard de Parkinson.   
  
-Combat sans baguette! Je risquerais de te tuer sinon! Dit Maève sèchement.   
  
-Tu n'en serais même pas capable, dit Parkinson en tenant sa baguette bien fermement dans sa main.   
  
Maève échappa alors un rire mauvais. Elle jeta sa baguette hors du bouclier toujours en gardant son regard bien fixé sur son adversaire.   
  
-Donc, nous allons faire un combat juste, moi sans baguette et toi avec la tienne! Tu risques de le regretter sérieusement!   
  
Parkinson fit donc le premier geste en jetant immédiatement un expelliarmus, mais Maève n'était pas affectée par cette formule. Elle resta donc les deux pieds bien plantés dans le sol. Parkinson sortie alors de sa poche une petite chose. Maève tendit le cou pour voir qu'est-ce que s'était, mais ne put malheureusement pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Quand Parkinson fit la formule pour agrandir les choses, Maève recula d'un pas. Un homme encagoulé comme les mangemorts se tenait là, devant elle. Parkinson émis alors un petit rire mauvais. L'homme profita alors de la surprise de Maève pour lui lancer le Doloris. Cette dernière tomba au sol, sentant la douleur la transpercer de partout. Le mangemort se jeta immédiatement sur Maève et la pris par le cou pour la jeter contre le mur du fond de la pièce. Maève se cogna durement la tête sur le mur, mais se releva aussitôt en se prenant la tête puisqu'elle voyait flou. En deux secondes ses esprits lui revinrent et sa vision était maintenant toute rétablie. Elle vit alors le mangemort et Parkinson à quelques mètres plus loin d'elle. Son sourire mauvais réapparu alors sur son visage.   
  
-Alors…Parkinson, tu voulais tricher! C'est donc à mon tour de tricher! Dit Maève et sur ses paroles, un gigantesque feu la sépara de ses deux adversaires, montant à plus de trois mètres.   
  
Maève était donc maintenant invisible aux yeux de non seulement ses adversaires, mais aussi de tous les Serpentards qui étaient maintenant levés et qui observaient, impuissant à ce combat. Drago cherchait des yeux Maève, il était tellement inquiet pour elle. Son cœur battait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait quand il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle sortie soudain des flammes rapidement, ses deux mains bien droites devant elle. Le mangemort et Parkinson étaient soudainement étouffés, leur respiration saccadée. Drago se souvenait très bien de ce que Maève faisait en se moment même, elle lui avait fait durant l'été quand ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Soudain tous les élèves détournèrent le regard vers la porte du dortoir, les professeurs venaient d'être mis au courant de ce qui se passait.   
  
-Arrêtez tout de suite! Cria Rogue qui n'avait pas encore jeter le regard sur ce qui se passait.   
  
McGonnagall lui pris alors le bras en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Elle venait de voir le mangemort qui était à côté de Pansy.   
  
-Severus, regardez! Dit-elle à l'adresse du directeur de Serpentard.   
  
Ce dernier aperçu alors l'homme qui était maintenant à la merci de Maève et s'arrêta tout juste à côté de Drago.   
  
-Mais…? Se demanda Rogue en regardant plus minutieusement la silhouette du mangemort qui s'était agenouillé à cause de son manque d'air. Mayers! Dit-il à haute voix.   
  
Drago sursauta au nom que son professeur de potion prononça. Mayers…le père de Maève. Celui qui avait presque violé sa propre fille. Son cœur se resserra et ses poings se crispèrent.   
  
-Maève! Cria Rogue hors de lui. Enlève lui sa cagoule!   
  
L'interpellée ne leva pas le regard vers Rogue et Drago, mais fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle s'approcha lentement, curieuse de savoir qui se cachait sous ce tissu noir et épais. Sa main qui contrôlait la gorge de Parkinson était maintenant tendue devant le visage du mangemort. D'un coup rapide, elle retira la cagoule et resta figée, la bouche ouverte. La cagoule glissa lentement de ses mains pour s'écraser au sol. Et d'un coup, ils disparurent de la salle commune, tous les deux. Parkinson était dans un coin et se tâtait la gorge pour être bien sûre que plus rien ne l'empêchait de respirer. Mcgonnagall se jeta sur cette dernière en la tenant par le collet. Elle jeta alors un regard a Severus.   
  
-Trouvez les! Dit-elle d'un ton paniqué.   
  
Drago était déjà parti à la recherche de Maève. Dès le moment où elle avait disparu, il n'allait pas le laisser lâcher son dévolu sur Maève, non jamais. Severus le suivait, lui non plus ne laisserais jamais Mayers toucher à un cheveu de Maève, pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Éléonore, la mère de Maève. Tous deux entendirent alors le cri de Maève qui provenait du deuxième étage et sans mot dire, ils empruntèrent le premier escalier qu'ils croisèrent.   
  
Maève avait senti la main froide de son père lui toucher la joue et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que Drago arrive à se moment.   
  
-Cette fois je vais t'avoir! Dit Mayers d'un ton mauvais.   
  
-Jamais! Cria Maève.   
  
Elle lui cracha alors au visage. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Drago et Rogue tourner le coin, mais devant elle, son père avait déjà lever la main qui s'abattu quelques secondes plus tard sur son visage. Il sorti alors à nouveau sa baguette qu'il avait rangée dans ses poches et la sorti rapidement. Drago et Rogue se figèrent quand ils le virent diriger sa baguette vers Maève. Le sort ne fut pas audible, mais la puissance de ce même sort se fit alors vite remarquer. Maève fut projeter à une vitesse fulgurante dans le mur, qui se démoli complètement. Sa course se continua alors à l'extérieur du château avec les débris du mur qui lui tombaient dessus.   
  
-MAÈVE! Crièrent à l'unisson le Serpentard et son directeur de maison.   
  
Du deuxième étage, Maève retomba lourdement sur le sol. Devant les yeux ébahis de certains élèves qui se promenaient dans le parc avant les cours. Parmi eux, se trouvait Harry, qui se précipita sur Maève en la reconnaissant. Elle était inconsciente…ou…il pris alors aussitôt son pouls pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas morte sous le choque. Le Gryffondor soupira alors en sentant le battement, certes faible, du cœur de Maève.   
  
Drago jeta un regard mauvais en direction d'Harry, puis il porta alors son regard sur Mayers. Rogue s'était déjà occuper de cet homme. Il descendit alors rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre Maève. L'idée qu'Harry s'occupait d'elle en ce moment le dégoûtait complètement. Quand il arriva enfin à l'extérieur, Mme Pomfresh était déjà aux côtés de Maève et l'examinait dans tous les sens. Drago se précipita vers eux et s'informa de l'état primitif de Maève.   
  
-Bras cassé, mais rien d'autre…s'est surprenant…même, je dirais, miraculeux…


	23. Il sait

Chapitre 23 : Il sait...   
  
Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur une personne en particulier qui se trouvait dans un divan près du feu dans la salle commune. Son crayon en main et son devoir devant elle, ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle se leva, déposant le crayon sur la table.   
  
-Où vas-tu Hermione? Demanda un jeune homme roux.   
  
L'interpeller ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers celui qu'elle regardait toujours. Quand elle fut derrière lui, elle déposa sa main lentement sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux noir jais et tout entremêlés. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction et continua à fixer le feu qui dansait devant lui.   
  
-Harry…cela fait maintenant une semaine que tu as l'air las et que tu n'as aucune énergie…Moi et Ron on se demande ce que tu as…Dit Hermione d'une voix doucereuse.   
  
-Rien…Dit doucement, mais sèchement Harry. Peut-être que ça passera…   
  
Durant ce temps, il n'avait pas lâché du regard cet élément si chaleureux. Pourquoi détournerait-il le regard pour des gens qui supposaient être ses meilleurs amis quand ils ne lui avaient presque pas adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année scolaire? Ron et Hermione étaient définitivement devenus des étrangers envers Harry depuis que Ron avait déclaré sa flamme à Hermione…Tous deux avaient énormément changés, non pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Les valeurs de l'amitié qui les unissaient autrefois n'étaient guère vraies en cette septième année à Poudlard. Harry se sentait tellement seul, personne à qui parler, à qui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…excepté Maève…Cette jeune femme s'était avérée être une très bonne amie et une très belle personne et il fallait l'avouer, Harry appréciait beaucoup cette surdoué en pouvoirs magiques. Il savait maintenant qu'elle vivait les mêmes problèmes que lui, à quelques détails près, mais certes, Voldemort était après elle comme il l'avait été pour Harry. Il voulait sa mort et ses pouvoirs. Bien entendu, qui n'aurait pas voulu des pouvoirs exceptionnels de Maève?   
  
Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir si Hermione était encore là, mais ne la voyant pas, il décida de se lever et d'aller marcher un peu à l'extérieur. Le couvre-feu n'étant pas encore dépassé. L'air était froid puisque que le mois de novembre était maintenant commencé depuis une semaine. Harry laissa ses pas le mener sous l'arbre où il avait trouvé Maève le soir qu'ils avaient été la journée même à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'y assit et ferma les yeux pensant à celle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis environ 10 jours. Depuis qu'elle s'était fait attaqué par un mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas, Maève était rester dans un endroit inconnu de tous…appart Drago. Harry le savait pour avoir fait son tour à l'infirmerie pour voir si elle s'y trouvait, mais il n'avait vu que Dumbledore qui parlait avec Mme Pomfresh. Il leurs avait alors demander où était Maève, mais son directeur lui avait répondu qu'elle devait se reposer dans un endroit calme et qu'il ne devait pas savoir où il se trouvait, car la seule personne admise dans cette pièce, autre que le personnel de l'école, était Drago. Harry avait répondu fougueusement qu'il n'y avait pas que Malfoy qui s'inquiétait de la santé de Maève et qu'il avait amplement le droit d'aller lui rendre visite. Mais Dumbledore avait bien fait comprendre son point de vue à Harry en lui disant que s'était son petit ami et qu'il se connaissait depuis maintenant assez longtemps et que se n'était pas du tout le moment de les séparer ou de faire intervenir quelqu'un d'autre entre eux. Harry soupira. Il en voulait à ce Malfoy de l'empêcher de voir Maève…   
  
-7 Novembre, murmura Harry en écrivant dans un petit calepin…   
  
~²~²~²~²~²~   
  
La porte se referma doucement et cette tignasse blonde que Maève rêvait de voir depuis le début de la journée apparu enfin.   
  
-Drago! Ça fait maintenant…hum…6 heures que je t'attends! Dit Maève en rigolant.   
  
Drago lui sourit et s'approcha de Maève qui se trouvait sur une chaise et qui travaillait sur les devoirs qu'on lui avait donné.   
  
-Enfin tu reprends le sourire…Murmura-t-il en lui baisant le front. Tu sais si j'étais en retard de 6 heures, c'est à cause de mes cours! Dit-il lui aussi en rigolant. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je manque les cours cette semaine, tu le sais très bien! Tout en terminant cette phrase, il lui fit un clin d'œil.   
  
Drago pris alors Maève dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Lentement, il la déposa, sans ne lâcher son intense regard bleu qui le fixait. Drago avait changé depuis l'incident avec le père de Maève, il y avait maintenant 2 semaines. Et Maève ne savait pas de tout pourquoi il avait fait un changement si radicale sur sa personnalité. Enfin Maève se disait que s'était un changement très radical, mais à bien y penser, ce n'était qu'un simple changement. Il était seulement plus attentionné envers Maève et lui disait toujours tout ce qui se passait et tout ce qu'il savait. Drago se coucha alors à côté de Maève, ils étaient maintenant face à face et n'arrêtaient plus de se fixer. Drago déposa alors une main sur la joue de Maève. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en sentant la douce chaleur que la main de Drago dégageait. Il fit alors glisser sa main dans le coup de Maève et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Ses baisers aussi avaient changés, ils étaient plus doux, plus passionné, comme si s'était le dernier baiser qu'ils pouvaient se donner. Leurs langues se touchaient et à chaque fois, le cœur de Maève s'emballait. Drago tourna Maève sur le dos, tout en l'embrassant et se mis par-dessus elle. Là, Maève stoppa pour le regarder et lui sourire, puis ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Maève déposa ses mains sur les fesses de Drago et monta doucement sous son chandail, elle le retira alors et sauta hors du lit.   
  
-J'ai ton chandail!! Ha ha ha ha! Dit-elle en se dirigeant à l'autre bout de la pièce.   
  
Drago se tourna et la regardant en riant.   
  
-Et s'est supposé me déranger? Dit-il en rigolant.   
  
-Non, mais j'ai quand même la fierté de t'avoir enlever ton chandail et de pouvoir maintenant contempler ton torse…qui est…vraiment, très…très séduisant. Dit-elle en fixant ses abdominaux qu'il avait développés depuis l'été.   
  
Maève laissa alors tomber le chandail et sauta sur Drago pour le chatouiller, dans l'élan, ils tombèrent tous deux au sol en riant. Maève déposa alors sa tête sur le torse de Drago et ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras. Il était vraiment heureux que Maève reprenne peu à peu le sourire.   
  
-Drago, dit Maève soudainement et sérieusement. Tu sais…il y a 2 semaines, c'est mon collier qui ma permis de survivre.   
  
Elle mit lentement, par instinct, sa main sur le collier d'haemanthus.   
  
-Oui je sais, dit-il sérieusement à son tour.   
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mayers par la suite? Maève ne prononçait pas le nom « père » pour celui qui était en quelque sorte été son créateur. Jamais elle ne se résignerait à dire que s'était son père. Il n'était qu'un inconnue, pédophile et un mangemort. Oui elle était aussi une mangemorte, mais seulement que par le bras et cette marque. Et comme elle pensait à sa marque, Drago passa ses doigts dessus. Maève fit un saut horrible, la sensation était tellement détestable et sa marque brûlait un peu.   
  
-Ça va Maève? Lui demanda Drago.   
  
-Oui, oui…s'est mon bras, la marque qui fait mal. Et ça n'arrête pas d'augmenter! Maève se pris alors le bras. Aïe! Drago s'est devenu insupportable! Lui dit-elle à mi-voix entre la douleur et la conscience.   
  
Drago se dirigea aussitôt aux toilettes qui étaient annexées à la chambre de Maève et pris une serviette. Il ouvrit la champlure et y fit couler de l'eau très froide, aussi froide que le lac de Poudlard en ce temps de l'année. Il ferma le tout et alla rejoindre Maève qui était maintenant agenouillée au sol et qui compressait son bras. Drago enleva sa main de son bras et y déposa la serviette.   
  
-Est-ce que ça fait quelque chose? Lui demanda-t-il.   
  
-Non, pas du tout! Ça continue toujours d'augmenter! Dit Maève.   
  
Drago décolla alors la serviette de son bras et la leva.   
  
-Viens! Nous allons voir Rogue… peut-être que sa marque lui fait mal aussi. Dit-il presser.   
  
Maève tomba alors à genoux dans le cadre de la porte. Drago se pencha immédiatement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa donc porter jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Drago ne pris pas la peine de cogner à la porte, il ouvrit tout de suite la porte et déposa Maève dans une chaise à côté de l'entrée. Rogue était dans sa chaise à son bureau et avait levé les yeux pour voir qui avait osé entrer dans son bureau sans cogner, mais quand il vu Drago essoufflé, paniqué et un peu tremblant, il compris que Maève était là ou qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda rapidement Rogue.   
  
-La marque de Maève…Dit-il simplement à bout de souffle. La vôtre, elle vous brûle?   
  
-Non! Dit Rogue d'un regard inquiet.   
  
Le professeur de potions pencha la tête et aperçu Maève assise sur de ses chaise. Elle se tenait le bras et était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers elle et releva sa manche pour voir la marque. Elle était devenue rouge vive et la peau qui se trouvait autour était rouge aussi. Rogue examina tous les symptômes sur Maève et regarda la marque de long en large.   
  
-Est-ce que Voldemort lui a donné une potion avant qu'elle n'ait la marque? Demanda rapidement Rogue.   
  
-Je ne les aie pas vu lui donner de potion, mais je sais que mon père en préparait une la journée avant qu'elle n'accepte d'être une mangemorte.   
  
-M*rde! La potion qu'ils lui ont donné est une potion qui na pas d'antidote! Rogue tourna alors sur lui-même en cherchant ce qu'il devait faire.   
  
-L'heamanthus! Dit-il soudainement.   
  
-Quoi l'haemanthus? Lui demanda Drago.   
  
-Prends la, nous allons à la pièce où l'haemanthus se trouve! Dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.   
  
Drago pris Maève, qui devenait pleine de sueurs, dans ses bras et suivit Rogue dans les corridors, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant un mur. Il s'approcha alors de Drago et regarda Maève. Elle était toujours consciente, mais était comme dans un autre monde, le monde de la douleur.   
  
-Maève, peux-tu ouvrir la porte de la pièce?   
  
L'interpellée leva le regard vers son directeur de maison.   
  
-Je-je…ne sais p-pas…Dit-elle difficilement.   
  
-Essaie au moins! Lui dit Drago.   
  
Il mis alors Maève sur ses pieds et lui tint une main. Maève tendit son autre main vers Rogue pour qu'il la prenne, autrement, il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Après quelques 5 minutes où Maève essayait de se concentrer pour faire apparaître la porte, elle réussit enfin. Rogue agrippa aussitôt la poignée et ouvrit pour les faire entrer dans la sombre et petite pièce.   
  
Quelqu'un dans le corridor les avait vus. Cette personne tourna alors sur ses talons et couru dans le corridor, pour aller où?   
  
Maève se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux en entrant dans la pièce, ils restèrent alors pendant près d'une heure dans cette pièce, à attendre que Maève n'ait plus de tout plus. Elle se releva alors facilement et regarda les deux hommes.   
  
-Merci, dit-elle lentement à leur adresse. Maintenant, vous allez devoir m'expliquer pourquoi vous savez où se trouve cette pièce! Dit Maève à Rogue.   
  
Celui-ci lui jeta un regard bizarre…Timide et inquiet à la fois. Il se leva et ouvrit lentement la porte.   
  
-Sortez de votre salle commune à 10 heures, je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à mon bureau étant donné que le couvre-feu sera commenc


	24. Souvenirs de Rogue

Chapitre 24: Souvenirs de Rogue   
  
Rogue les avait menées jusqu'à son bureau, là, ils s'assirent tous. Un silence affreux s'installa entre le professeur et l'élève. Drago les regardait tous deux détourner le regard sur un objet dans la pièce à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Il fallait laisser le temps à Rogue de trouver chacune de ses paroles, d'avouer des souvenirs que personne au paravant, apart Harry Potter, n'avait découvert. Il se leva alors, fit un tour rapide de la pièce et fini par s'arrêter devant un petit bureau qui était fait de trois tiroires. Il ouvrit alors le deuxième et en y ressorti un cadre qui contenait une photo à l'intérieur. Maève sentie son coeur se resserrer en voyant son professeur se raprocher d'elle en lui tendant le petit cadre. La jeune femme soupira de nervosité et tendit une main tremblante. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur cette femme, qui avait été autrefois jeune, belle et paisible...sa mère. Les mains de Maève tremblaient de plus en plus à chaque millimètre que ses yeux parcouraient sur la photo. Sa mère, quand elle était en septième année à Poudlard, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Maève était son portrait tout craché et la jeune femme comprennait maintenant pourquoi sa mère avait pu l'élevée comme une enfant qu'elle aurait désirée...Mayers ne lui avait donné aucun gène physique. Les cheveux noirs et longs pendant de chaque côtés de ses épaules et ses yeux bleu azur qui la fixait... Maève tourna alors le portrait de sa mère, ne supportant plus l'idée de la voir bouger devant elle, tandis que cette femme était décédée depuis maintenant quelque mois. Elle reporta alors son regard sur le Maître des potions et lui tendit le cadre. Rogue le pris d'une main hésitante et alla immédiatement le remettre en place dans son tiroir. L'homme resta quelques instants la tête baissé, les mains tenant encore fermement la poignée du tiroir.   
  
-Ta mère est depuis longtemps morte pour moi...Dit Rogue après quelques minutes de silence encore une fois.   
  
Maève se leva alors à son tour, il fallait qu'elle bouge, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe la tête à écouter Rogue sans ne repenser à tous ses souvenirs.   
  
-Ta mère était une très belle jeune femme à l'époque et tu lui ressembles beaucoup...tu es son portrait exact. Rogue fit alors une pause et se dirigea vers sa chaise. Son regard était toujours distrait et il n'osait pas regarder Maève. Ta mère avait de bonne relations avec tous les élèves, accepté Lucius. Elle était donc aussi amie avec Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et James Potter...ainsi que Lily Evans. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, jusqu'au jour où, comme à leur habitude, les Maraudeurs étaient venus me mener la vie dure. Habituellement, Lily me défendait, mais ce jour là, elle ne le fit pas et Éléonore passait par là. Me voyant sans défense contre cinq, elle vint s'interposé entre eux et moi. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de leurs paroles, mais à partir de ce jour, plus rien ne la liait aux Maraudeurs. Elle s'était alors tourné vers moi quand ils étaient partis. J'étais blessé et ce collier que tu portes, elle l'avait au cou. Elle m'avait alors mené dans la pièce de l'haemanthus et m'avait soigné. Je n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, mais mes blessures se soignaient peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaîssent complètement. C'est à partir de ce moment que nous sommes devenus très liés...et pour moi, l'amitié était quelque chose de nouveau...je n'avais jamais eu de vrai amis, excepté Lucius, avec qui, je le rappelle, elle n'avait pas du tout de bonnes relations. Lucius avait alors arrêté de m'adresser la parole, mais je ne m'en plaignait pas puisque Éléonore était une personne vraiment merveilleuse. Au fil de la septième année, la nervosité des ASPIC montait, mais je ressentais aussi quelque chose de nouveau...je tenais vraiment beaucoup à ta mère. Vint enfin la remise des diplômes, Éléonore avait disparu et Lucius recommençait à me parler...c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait été fait prisonnière. Le soir même, j'avais fait cette même conclusion, j'avais appris à connaître les pouvoirs de ta mère et je savais que Lucius était un mangemort. Voldemort l'avait alors avec elle et voulait acquérir ses pouvoirs. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai rejoinds Voldemort à l'époque et que j'en suis ressorti perdant. Jamais je n'avais pu retrouver ta mère, bien entendu, le pouvoir que me procurait le fait d'être un mangemort me réjouissait et je pouvait ainsi me venger de toutes les personne qui m'avait fait du mal au cour de ma vie. Enfin, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire qui serait important pour toi de savoir. Rogue regarda alors Maève dans les yeux, elle avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya alors lentement.   
  
-Et comment avez-vous su qu'elle avait été violée et qu'elle avait une fille? Demanda Maève d'une voix rauque.   
  
-Oui, Mayers, je le connaissais, et ta mère aussi...il avait toujours voulu la... enfin bon tu sais très bien. Mayers est un pédophile et s'est une bonne chose qu'il soit maintenant à Azkaban. Il ne pourra maintenant plus t'approcher. Enfin s'est il y quelques années qu'il est venu remuer tous mes souvenir en m'avouant avec de très bonne preuves, ce qui était arrivé à ta mère...dans tous les détails. Qu'elle allait mettre au monde un enfant dans le fond d'un cachot. Rogue baissa une fois de plus le regard.   
  
Ils restèrent donc un long moment sans ne prononcer un seul mot, quand Drago se leva. Leur conversation était terminé. Il tendit sa main à Maève et la releva. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la porte et au moment de sortir, Rogue interpella Maève.   
  
-Le reste de l'histoire de ta mère t'apartient, s'est à toi de le découvrir ou sinon, tu n'auras jamais le pouvoir promis...   
  
Maève le regarda une dernière fois et quitta avec ses paroles la remuant de tous sens en son fort intérieur.


	25. Révélations

Chapitre 25 : Révélations  
  
Maève écoutait son professeur de Métamorphose parler. Elle était revenu en cours depuis quelques jours et semblait bien s'adapter, même avec le manque énorme de cours qu'elle s'était occasionnée. Bien entendu, elle devait étudier beaucoup pour réussir à passer ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année, vu qu'elle n'avait été instruite qu'une année qui était la présente. McGonnagall fit alors une pause dans son cours, elle semblait réfléchir, chercher les bons mots, tout comme Rogue, lorsqu'il lui avait révélé des choses sur le passé de sa mère, Éléonore.  
  
-Je voudrais maintenant vous parler des métamorphoses des sorciers, dit McGonnagall en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers Maève.  
  
Cette dernière sentie son cœur accélérer. « De quelle métamorphose veut- elle parler? Elle ma vu le soir où Voldemort est venu attaquer? ». Son attention avait été grandement captée et maintenant elle fixait son professeur en l'attente d'une réponse à ses questions.  
  
-Certains sorciers sont, en quelque sorte, capable de se transformer. Ne confondez pas avec les animagus, non! Ces gens ne se sont jamais pratiquer auparavant pour se transformer. C'est dans leurs gènes! Il y a plusieurs cas d'Extramagus au travers le monde et dans tous les cas, nous avons remarqué une grande force en magie. En d'autres mots, ils ont des pouvoirs exceptionnels. Certains ou certaines, doivent même chercher pour une profécie...qui se cache souvent dans leur propre école.  
  
Maève sentait que ce cours allait être le plus passionnant qu'elle n'aurait pu avoir. Un élève en riant le va la main et McGonnagall lui donna le droit de parole.  
  
-Et se pourrait-il qu'il y en ai un dans notre école? Demanda-t-il avec une touche d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
-Qui sait! Dit McGonnagall avec ce sourire en coin qu'elle faisait vers Maève.  
  
Elle attendait une question de Maève, elle voulait lui donner un indice sur son passé et son futur.  
  
Maève leva alors la main lentement, c'était la première fois qu'elle levait la main depuis le début de l'année.  
  
-Oui Maève?  
  
Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, étant trop passionnée par le sujet qui avait été amené par son professeur.  
  
-Les Extramagus sont donc des gens, qui n'ont jamais souhaité de tels pouvoirs, mais pourquoi une prophétie s'ils ont déjà des pouvoirs exceptionnels, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'ils doivent chercher ce qui manque à leur vie?  
  
-Parce que parfois, ils peuvent sauver le monde de la destruction, du pouvoir du mal.  
  
-Et comment peuvent-ils retrouver cette prophétie? Demanda immédiatement Maève.  
  
-Comprendre leur passé avec ce qui leur est parvenu comme héritage, la seule chose qui est parvenue à ton héritage.  
  
McGonnagall, venait de sous-entendre à tous les élèves présent que Maève était une Extramagus. Voyant cette bévue qu'elle venait de commettre, elle changea tout de suite de sujet, mais un élève leva la main.  
  
-Oui Mr. Potter?  
  
Maève se tourna vers Harry qui avait la main haute dans les airs. « Qu'est- ce qu'il veut découvrir de plus sur moi? » Se dit Maève. Harry ne lui avait pas parlé depuis le soir où elle était à l'infirmerie. Maève ne s'en faisait pas pour le fait que tous les élèves de ce cours savait maintenant qu'est-ce qu'elle était, étant donnée que les soirs où la lune serait rouge, elle aurait l'apparence d'une Extramagus. Lentement, cette nouvelle allait se disperser partout dans l'école, à tous les élèves de l'école. Peut-être allait-ils avoir peur d'elle ou au contraire, allaient-ils la vénérer comme Harry Potter quelques années auparavant. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Harry qui commençait tout juste à parler.  
  
-Vous venez donc de nous avouer que Maève à des pouvoirs exceptionnels et qu'elle peut se transformer. Est-ce que cela expliquerait le soir où elle s'est transformée et que Voldemort est venu attaqué?  
  
McGonnagall se tourna vers Maève, une expression désolée couvrait son vieux visage.  
  
-Mlle Heamanthus, voudriez-vous que nous en parlions avec le reste de la classe? Cela empêchera de répandre de fausses rumeurs ainsi.  
  
Maève hocha lentement la tête. « Pourquoi Drago n'est pas dans le cours aujourd'hui? J'aurais aimé qu'il partage avec moi cette « expérience »! ». Drago lui avait dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore tout juste avant le dîner et le cours de métamorphose était justement avait le dîner. Maève soupira doucement, elle avait aujourd'hui 17 ans. Des souvenirs essayaient de refaire surface, mais elle les contrôla facilement et reporta son attention, une fois de plus, sur ce qui se disait dans la classe.  
  
-Donc pour vous répondre Monsieur Potter, oui Maève est une Extramagus, oui elle a des pouvoirs exceptionnels et oui elle devra trouver une prophétie à son nom. Le soir où est venu attaquer Voldemort, elle s'est transformée en en une sorte de fée-elfe. Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi. Elle ne se transformera, par contre, que les soirs où la lumière de la lune rouge touchera sa peau.  
  
Un autre élève leva la main.  
  
-Se pourrait-il que Voldemort vienne attaquer l'école une fois de plus...et qu'il vienne tuer des élèves à cause d'Haemanthus?  
  
Cette voix, Maève la reconnue aussitôt. Pansy Parkinson. Depuis l'attaque qu'elle avait monter, elle avait été obliger de suivre des thérapies avec un psychologue, mais elle avait tout de même eu la chance, que Maève ne croyait pas mériter, de rester à Poudlard. Elle avait menti d'un bout à l'autre lors d'une interrogation avec le ministère de la Magie. Donc, maintenant qu'elle était réadmise à Poudlard, elle essayait encore de mener la vie dure à Maève, mais ne réussissait jamais.  
  
-Mlle Parkinson, se n'est pas du tout de la faute de Mlle Heamanthus si Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est venu attaquer!  
  
-Hé bien moi j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort était là pour prendre ses pouvoirs?  
  
-Vos dire son donc faux Mlle! Le cours est terminé! Bon dîner et bonne fin de journée à tous! Mlle Heamanthus, j'aimerais vous parler.  
  
Maève resta donc assise à sa place et regarda devant elle, dans la lune, comme si elle essayer de voir quelque chose d'invisible. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, McGonnagall se dirigea vers la jeune femme et s'assis à côté d'elle.  
  
-Je suis terriblement désolée, tous les élèves savent maintenant votre secret.  
  
-Ça ne fait rien Madame, vous m'avez tout de même avoué un secret sur moi, donc vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cette petite gaffe, ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai très bien gérer avec les élèves qui réagiront mal.  
  
Maève se leva et pris ses effets scolaires. Elle se tourna soudain vers son professeur.  
  
-Merci Minerva...dit Maève d'une voix faible.  
  
C'était une familiarité qu'elle avait souhaité. Comme si cette femme était sa mère et qu'elle allait maintenant être celle qui allait l'aider, la diriger et la conseiller. McGonnagall capta très bien son message et lui fit un sourire comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Le passé de cette femme était tout aussi mystérieux que celui de Maève.  
  
Drago était dans la Grande salle et commençait tout juste à manger une soupe quand Maève apparu dans la grande porte. Elle était souriante et semblait calme. Le Serpentard pu remarquer que quelques élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard la regardaient de travers et qu'ils chuchotaient sur son passage. Elle arriva enfin à côté de Drago et s'assit.  
  
-Alors ton rendez-vous avec Dumbledore? Demanda Maève en tendant la main vers un bol de soupe.  
  
-S'était bien, il voulait me questionner sur mon père et sur ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Et toi le cours s'est bien passé?  
  
Maève soupira et laisse sa cuillère tremper dans le bol de soupe aux légumes qu'elle venait tout juste d'entamer.  
  
-Drago, McGonnagall à dit à toute la classe que ce que j'étais... enfin, elle ne l'a pas fait volontairement. Elle voulait m'apprendre des choses sur moi tout en donnant un cours et elle s'est échappée. Donc elle a dit que mieux valait parler de tout ceci en classe et que cela éviterait les fausses rumeurs. Donc tout fonctionne pour le mieux maintenant, appart pour Parkinson évidemment.  
  
-Tu as remarqué que tous les élèves de ce cours se sont mis à chuchoter quand tu es passée, peut-être que tout ne va pas pour le mieux.  
  
-Tu sais Drago, de toute manière personne ne me parle excepté toi et hum Harry...ça ne me dérange pas que les autres commence à murmurer quand je passe près d'eux.  
  
-Tu as probablement raison, dit Drago d'un air distrait.  
  
Ce dernier en entendant le nom de Potter avait décidé de refouler sa colère plutôt que de la laisser s'échapper. Si Maève était heureuse dans la situation qu'elle était, pourquoi lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas Potter et qu'il aimerait mieux qu'elle ne lui parle plus jamais, si tout cela allait gâcher son bonheur. Il ne s'empêcha pas, par contre, de se dire des insultes envers Potter.  
  
-Bon enfin, pour en revenir à ce que j'ai appris, je sais maintenant que je suis une Extramagus et que je dois trouver une prophétie. McGonnagall sera là pour m'aider et toi aussi bien entendu.  
  
Maève souriait de toutes ses dents, mais au fond d'elle-même quelque chose la dérangeait. McGonnagall lui avait dit que ses pouvoirs pourraient sauver le monde de la destruction. Ce qui voudrait dire que sa mère auparavant avait échouée ou qu'elle devait préparer le terrain pour sa fille, qu'elle devait donc absolument avoir une descendance. Une autre raison de plus qui faisait que sa mère ne la détestait pas lorsqu'elle était née. Maève continua donc de dîner paisiblement, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui lui avait été révélé. L'heure de retourner en cours était venue, Drago et Maève allèrent donc chercher leurs effets scolaires pour le cours et entrèrent dans le cachot du cours de potions.  
  
S'était maintenant au tour de Maève d'attendre Drago dans la Grande Salle. Le souper allait bientôt commencer quand sa tignasse blonde apparue derrière quelques élèves qui entraient à la dernière minute aussi. Il s'assit alors et lui donna un court baiser. Dumbledore avait à leur parler. Ce vieil homme se leva et attendit que la salle soit silencieuse pour commencer son discours. Chose faite, il sourit et commença à parler.  
  
-Chers élèves, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que la première partie de Quidditch sera disputera cette fin de semaine, les équipes s'opposant seront Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
  
Drago afficha alors un sourire en coin tout en riant intérieurement. « Voilà enfin me chance de montrer à Maève le talent que j'ai au Quidditch, voilà, j'humilierai Potter dans les règles pour une fois... ».  
  
-Aussi, aussi, nous vous annonçons officiellement qu'un bal aura lieu pour l'occasion de Noël. Donc vous aurez à porter votre plus belle robe pour cette soirée mesdames! Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations au cours des semaines qui suivront. Dumbledore, en terminant sa phrase, se rassit et fit apparaître tous les plats sur la table.  
  
Maève souriait et Drago aussi, chacun d'eux pour une raison différente, mais qui touchait l'autre. Le souper se termina rapidement et Drago mena Maève à l'extérieur, il voulait prendre l'air avec elle à la belle étoile. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors sur un banc et Maève leva le regard vers les étoiles. Soudain, Drago murmura trois mots à l'oreille de Maève, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda surprise.  
  
-Quoi? Lui dit-elle stupéfaite.  
  
-Bonne fête Maève, dit Drago tout en souriant.  
  
-Tu savais que s'était ma fête?  
  
Le blond hocha lentement la tête et sorti quelque chose de sa poche, elle petite boîte à bijoux. Maève tendit la main, émue, et ouvrit doucement cette petite boîte. Elle retira alors le collier qui s'y trouvait et l'observa. Une dent, d'un animal était là comme pendentif.  
  
-C'est une dent de Norvégien à Crête, le dragon préféré de ta mère, j'ai fait mes recherches avec Dumbledore, c'est pour cette raison que je me suis absenté pendant le cours de Métamorphose.  
  
Maève était tellement émue, non seulement elle n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau pour sa fête, mais s'était un cadeau qui la touchait beaucoup, elle releva alors le regard vers Drago, ses yeux brillaient tellement elle était heureuse. Elle l'embrassa alors.  
  
-Merci Drago, je t'aime...c'est trop touchant mon chou. Dit Maève en rigolant.  
  
-Hé ne m'appelle plus mon chou, lui dit Drago en souriant.  
  
Il prit alors le collier des mains de Maève et le passa autour de son fin cou, l'attacha et le laissa pendre sur sa poitrine. Maève se leva alors et prit sa main de Drago. Ils marchèrent alors dans le parc pour le reste de la soirée. 


	26. Une petite note de mouaaa :

Note de l'auteureeeeeuhhh

Kikou tout le monde qui me lise peut-être plus lol

Je voulais vous annoncer quelque chose…

Après mes nombreuses abscences (justifiées par les études),

J'ai recommencer a visiter ,

Donc recommencer à lire,

Et de ce fait, mon intérêt pour ma fanfiction

M'a repris de plus belle.

Je vous promet que j'essairai tant bien que mal de vous écrire quelques chapitres dans le mois qui suivra…mais si votre appui n'est pas la (suffit juste de laisser une tite review), peut-être que je n'arriverai pas à tenir ma promesse.

Non non, se ne sont pas des menaces, mais bien d'une simple demande en l'échange de l'effort que cela me coûtera, je sais que quelques personnes étaient encore attachés à cette fiction, donc je leur fait plaisir en écrivant, à vous de me faire un petit peu plaisir.

À la bonne heure, je commence donc de ce pas un nouveau chapitre de la mystérieuse épopée de notre magnifique Maève, accompagné de son cher Drago, ainsi qu'Harry…et les autres ;)

A mes tits chéris lol :P


	27. Un ami, s'est fait pour ça

Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas un très long chapitre, mais c'est déjà ça :)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre 26 : Un ami, s'est fait pour ça.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici Ginny?

-Tu me prends pour qui Ron? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non mais c'est que tous les murs se ressemblent ici, tu peux très bien te tromper de quelques mètres, commenta le jeune homme roux.

Ginny déposa doucement ses mains sur le mur devant elle.

-Je suis sur que s'est ici.

-Il faudrait seulement savoir comment y entrer, dit une autre personne à la voix féminine.

-Hermione, c'est toi la spécialiste en formules, marmonna Ron.

Un autre jeune homme les accompagnait. Son regard fixait le mur en question, il semblait désaprouver ce que ses « amis » faisaient. Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils l'avaient traîné de force pour lui montrer quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire croire que Maève n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à vouloir ouvrir cette porte secrète. Il n'y a probablement qu'elle qui peut l'ouvrir, dit-il un peu sèchement.

-Peut-être mais nous finiront bien par trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir, Hermione est beaucoup plus futée que cette idiote, lui répodit Ron.

À ce dernier mot, Harry Potter sembla s'enflamer. Il se jeta sur le rouquin bien plus grand que lui en saisant le collet de sa chemise, puis le poussa violemment contre le mur. Ses yeux d'une colère qu'on n'avait jamais vu dans ceux du Survivant étaient plongés dans ceux de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Harry, je ne fais que dire ce qu'elle est réellement, une idiote! Dit froidement Ron en prenant Harry par le collet et en le regardant avec colère lui aussi.

-Arrêtez, c'est complètement idiot ce que vous faites, vous êtes des amis…

-Non, coupa le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, vous ne comprennez pas ce qu'elle peut vivre, vous ne comprennez pas ce que JE vis! Elle et moi vivons les mêmes souffrances, les même angoisses! Et vous dans votre coin à vous dorloter, à vous aimer et à vous embrasser…vous êtes bien sur votre petit nuage, mais la réalité pour nous est tout autre! Un ami n'est pas sensé comprendre nos peines, comprendre ce que l'on ressent dans toutes sortes de situations? Jamais vous n'avez compris ce que j'ai vécu et peut-être que vous ne le comprendrai jamais non plus! Alors arrêtez donc de vous mettre sur son dos et de l'accuser à torts…

-L'accuser à torts?!? S'écria Ron en repoussant Harry. Nous ne l'accusons pas à torts, elle est véritablement coupable de mettre la vie de tous les élèves de Poudlard en danger, elle est coupbale d'être une mangemorte et d'aimer cette sale vipère de Malfoy! Tu comptes faire quoi avec elle? Te lier aux forces du mal? Je te le répètes, elle met notre vie à tous en dan…

-Peut-être, coupa Harry, qu'elle nous sauvera tous au contraire! Et j'avoue que je désaprouverais qu'elle vous aide, étant donné la façon dont vous la traîtez!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda une voix froide et autoritaire.

-Professeur Rogue, nous avons terminé! Dit tout aussi calmement que froidement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais.

-Même si vous avez terminé, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous mijotez dans ce couloir et surtout face à ce mur!

-Demandez leur, moi je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux! Commenta Harry en s'en allant en direction d'un autre couloir.

-Monsieur Potter, venez me voir à mon burau dans une trentaine de minutes, j'aurais à vous parler, lui lança son professeur de potions avant que le jeune homme n'eut été trop loin pour qu'il comprenne.

Severus Rogue se tourna alors vers les trois élèves de Gryffondor.

-J'attends toujours vos explications! Dit-il froidement.

-Rien de bien spécial, seulement régler quelques petits problèmes…Dit Hermione en empoignant Ron qui regardait mauvaisement en direction du corridor qu'avait emprunté Harry Potter et en faisant signe à Ginny de la suivre. Nous nous verrons plus tard professeur, dit-elle en tournant le coin d'un autre corridor accompagné de ses deux amis.

Rogue les regarda quitter le sous-sol et soupira. Le mur devant lequel les quatre élèves s'étaient trouvés était celui de la pièce de l'Haemanthus et il s'averrait que l'homme avait entendu une bonne partie de la conversation qui s'était dite. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Rogue avait éprouver une quelconque sympathie pour Harry Potter. Il avait aimé qu'il défende sa protégé ainsi.

Ailleurs dans le château, une jeune femme marchait, sourire aux lèvres, dans les corridors de l'immense bâtisse. Elle laissait s'écouler le temps qui la séparait de sa seule vrai source de bonheur, l'être qu'elle aimait, Drago Malfoy. Si ce fut en ce moment le seul homme qu'elle aurait souhaité croiser, elle apperçu plutôt quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment dû voir.

-Salut Harry, dit-elle en voyant l'air qu'il avait perdit un peu son sourire.

-Salut, dit-il distraitement en s'appochant d'elle.

La jeune femme s'arrêta à environ un mètre de lui, livres en main et oreille à l'écoute.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je-je, oui ça va aller, lui répondit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher à son tour.

-J'en suis pas si sur moi…murmura-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de lui et en regardant fixemment dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Elle se mit alors à côté de lui et lui tira le bras pour qu'il continue à marcher avec elle.

-Si tu veux, tu peux m'en parler pendant que je te force à me suivre jusqu'à ma salle commune, Dit Maève en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Mais le jeune homme ne sourit pas à la Serpentard, il garda cette expression impassible d'une distraction ou d'une angoisse quelconque qui le rongeait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu.

-Bien, je vais attendre jusqu'à ma salle commune et si tu ne m'a parler de ce qui ne va pas d'ici là, le sujet sera clos.

Ils marchèrent donc pendant près d'une minute avant qu'Harry ne se décide à dire un mot.

-Je pourrais te dire que tout passera, que tout ira mieux demain, que la vie sera plus rose…mais ce ne sera pas le cas…ni demain…ni dans une semaine…Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas…alors je vais te le dire.

-Je le veux vraiment…les amis sont fait pour ça…après tout, murmura-t-elle.

-Si je te disais…que maintenant, commença le jeune homme d'un ton incertain, tout ce qui ne va pas pour moi, tourne autour de toi.

Maève lui lança un regard d'incompréhension et s'arrêta pour être bien attentive à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Continue…

-Hé bien…j'y ai réfléchit durant la semaine et pour l'instant, la seule et unique chose qui me ferait redonner un véritable sourire, une véritable joie…serait que…l'amour que tu éprouves pour Malfoy, soit plutôt éprouvé pour moi. Que tu m'aimes…parce que je t'aime…

Maève sentit son cœur faire un bond.

-M'aimer…moi?

-Oui toi…la seule qui peu comprendre mes peines et mes joies, marmonna-t-il, mais je sais que s'est impossible, alors ne te dérange pas pour moi, je survivrai bien à _ça_…

Les mots étaient pesants et amer dans la bouche d'Harry. Il ne cherchait pas, comme Maève pouvait peut-être le croire, à avoir sa pitié et qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était désolée, que peut-être tout allait s'arranger pour lui. Au contraire, il voulait seulement qu'elle le sache et qu'elle l'écoute sans ne rien lui dire. Malheureusement pour lui, tout humain doué de raison aura quelque chose à retroquer à ce sujet.

-Je…hé bien, tu sais, je suis flattée…mais justement, l'amour que j'éprouve pour Drago est véritable et toi…pour moi, tu es un ami, dit Maève d'un ton maladroit.

Elle était vraiment flattée, mais Harry Potter n'était qu'un ami pour elle. Il savait comprendre certaines de ses peurs et Drago savait en comprendre d'autres. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais, était un très beau jeune homme, mais ne la charmait pas autant que celui aux cheveux blonds.

-Harry…je serai toujours là pour toi…et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais que je vais te repousser…

-Je, interrompit Harry, j'aimerais ne plus entendre parler de ça…d'accord? Dit le jeune homme en détournant le regard des yeux de Maève.

-Oui…d'accord, lui dit doucement la brune.

Le Gryffondor lui tourna alors le dos et partit d'un pas las en direction de sa salle commune. Maève le regarda partir, ses yeux plongés dans le vide, quand Drago arriva.

-Maève, tu es là! Dit-il en accourant vers elle. Je te cherchais partout dans le sous-sol, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

-Rien, dit-elle en se tournant pour le regarder.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage et elle s'avança pour embrasser Drago. Troublée, elle remarqua que tout au long du baiser qu'elle lui donna, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pauvre Harry qui devait être déchiré par ses sentiments.

Elle repartit donc avec Drago en direction du cours de potion et afficha le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir, même si en dedans, elle était désorientée.

Réponse au reviewers :

Paprika Star : Oui je sais que ça faisait longtemps :), mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ton review

AL : Hé bien voilà, tu m'as trouvée, je te souhaite bonne lecture du chapitre et merci pour ton review.

Lillyfauve : Merci beaucoup, voilà un nouveau chapitre a

PLz R & R )


	28. Le fier et la mort

**_Voilà, s'est mon nouveau chapitre, je vous averti il n'est pas joyeux ce chapitre, ça va peut-être avec mon humeur, mais je trouve que ça colle bien avec le reste de l'histoire…_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous_**

Chapitre 27 : Le fier et la mort

Le stade de Quidditch était plein comme à son habitude. À Poudlard le sport mondial des sorciers débutait une toute nouvelle saison et l'ouverture était un match opposant les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les joueurs virevoletaient déjà dans les airs sur leur balais. Maève du haut de son estrade ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce jeu, mais elle avait autrefois apperçu par-ci par-là dans le manoir Malfoy quelques livres sur ce sport. La jeune femme n'avait jamais oser les toucher et était donc restée indifférente au Quidditch. Ce qui comptait pour Maève, s'était que Drago semblait vraiment heureux de pourvoir lui montrer sa performance, et cela rendait Maève aussi heureuse. Elle regarda deux grosses boules frappées par Serpentard se diriger vers un des joueurs de Gryffondor. Ce dernier l'évite de justesse et au même moment, on entendit la foule de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor crier de joie. Le match continua ainsi, les points montaient, mais Drago et Harry n'avait toujours pas vu le Vif d'or. Puis soudain, il passa devant le nez du blond. Ce dernier nu même pas le temps de lever la main, qu'il était déjà parti vers sa droite. Drago parti alors d'un coup et le suivit de près, évitant les joueurs et les Cognards. Harry le rejoignit bientôt. Ce fut une chaude lute entre les deux jeunes hommes qui se poussèrent tout en poursuivant le Vif. Drago s'était juré de battre Potter dans les règles et il tenait jusque là très bien sa promesse, mais son adversaire, lui, avait décider de tricher. Donnant un subtile coup de pied sur le balais de Drago, Harry pu prendre quelques mètres de plus que le blond et ce dernier perdit le contrôle et attérit dans les long draps qui longeait les estrades des spectateurs. On entendit un « _Oh!_ » pour Drago et un « _Ha!_ » pour Harry qui venait d'attraper le vif d'or. Des éclats de joie jaillirent alors de toutes les estrades, excepté celle des Serpentards.

Maève se jeta alors sur la bordure de l'estrade et chercha Drago des yeux. Il était accrocher au long drap sous l'estrade des Gryffondors. La jeune femme se tourna d'un coup et descendit les escaliers au pas de course pour arriver sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers l'estrade pour voir s'il n'était pas tombé au sol.

-Drago! Cria-t-elle au jeune homme toujours accrocher aux draps.

-Si tu veux m'aider, tu n'es pas obligée de te presser! Lui cria-t-il sarcastiquement.

Maève courut jusqu'à l'estrade voisine de la sienne et se plaça sous le drap après lequel Drago se cramponnait.

-Laisses-toi tomber, lui cria-t-elle.

-Tu es sûr? Demanda le blond avec une pointe d'insécurité dans sa voix.

-Oui! Allez lâche le drap! Dit Maève en plaçant ses mains vers le haut.

Drago lâcha le gigantesque drap et se laissa tomber, quand il sentit sa course ralentir de plus en plus et ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol. Maève avait utilisé ses pouvoirs du vent pour le faire descendre en douceur.

Le cercle de vent se dissipa et Maève se jeta dans les bras de Drago. Puis quelques secondes après, elle se distança un peu pour mieux le voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de perdre le contrôle comme ça?

-Je ne l'ai pas perdu seul le contrôle, Potter a donné un coup sur le bout de mon balais! Dit froidement Drago.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'accuser simplement parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, lui rétorqua Maève doucement.

-Ha parce que tu crois que je te dirais ça seulement parce que je le déteste? Continua-t-il sur un ton froid.

-Non, non pas du tout…mais je sais que tu aurais été du genre a faire ça. Je veux dire, pas à moi, mais aux autres, tu comprends.

-Oui, en tout cas, il l'a fait, je ne peux pas croire que le Balafré ait triché alors que sest toujours moi qui le fait habituellement.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait aujourd'hui?

-Je l'ai fait pour toi…

Maève rigola un peu et s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

-La prochaine fois je t'autorise à le faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand il y a de la compétition, je suis porté à tricher un peu, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Ha bon, si tu veux, dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Ils s'embrassèrent un court instant, puis repartirent en direction du château tous deux affamés. Les élèves avaient presque tous quittés le stade, les professeurs, quant-à eux, procédaient lentement.

Au moment où ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Maève fut prise d'une soudaine envie d'uriner.

-Tu peux aller à la Grande Salle pour souper je dois aller à la salle de bains avant, urgence!

-Dépêches toi! lui lança-il en la laissant partir à la course vers les toilettes du premier étage.

Les mètres qui la séparait de cette salle ne durèrent pas très longtemps. Une fois ses besoins terminés, elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle n'était entrée dans les toilettes. Elle mourait de faim, la partie de Quidditch lui ayant procuré toutes sortes d'émotions. Quand elle tourna le premier coin, elle tomba soudainement sur une personne à qui elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas de voir. Elle se figea et regarda l'homme à la stature fière et hautaine.

-Bonjour…Maève, lui dit-il.

Les mots sonnèrent sourd autant qu'amer aux oreilles de cette dernière, mais ils étaient tout aussi avides de sens. Son visage appeuré regarda rapidement autour d'elle, puis elle fit un pas vers l'arrière et des hommes lui barrèrent le chemin. Ils n'avait pas de cagoules et étaient habillés de belles robes du Ministère de la Magie. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme : Lucius Malfoy. Seuls ses cauchemars les lui avaient fait voir cet homme depuis le jour où elle s'était sauvée avec Drago.

-Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper…On pourrait dire que j'ai joué franc jeu, lui lança Lucius d'un sourire sarcastique et narquois.

Maève poussa Lucius et courrut pour se sauver à l'autre bout du corridor, mais n'entendant pas des pas la poursuivre, ou encore Lucius leur crier de la suivre, elle s'arrêta net. Elle écouta son souffle prendre de la vitesse tout en sentant cette boule d'inquiétude monter en elle. La jeune femme regarda derrière elle d'un rapide coup d'œil; ils étaient tous au même poste et n'avaient pas bouger. D'un coup de main, Maève fit apparaître un bouclier à sa gauche et à sa droite du corridor qui traversait celui dans lequel elle se trouvait et aussi en fit apparaître un derrière elle. D'un coup elle commença à courir et regarda au travers des boucliers qu'elle avait montés : d'autres hommes habillés comme les autres avec Lucius l'attendaient, prêt à sa jeter sur la proie. Elle poursuivit sa course dans le corridor, sachant très bien qu'ils allaient réussir à détruire son bouclier en peu de temps. Quand elle tourna le coin pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, elle entendit un éclas de verre retentir. Ses boucliers étaient déjà tombés, sans se soucier si quelqu'un la suivait de près ou de loin elle continua a courir du mieux quelle ne le pouvait. Elle apperçu alors la porte de la Grande Salle qui était ouverte à quelques mètres d'elle. On entendit des cris retentir pas très loin de cette salle. Maève y entra alors subitement et referma dans un claquement sourd, la porte de cette si belle salle.

-Professeur Dumbledore! cria Maève au bord de la panique, qui sont ces gens!! Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, ils sont du Ministère, je le sais…et…et Lucius il est là!

Des souvenirs lui montaient en tête comme des flashs, ce n'étaient pas ces souvenirs, mais les souvenirs d'une autre personne, de celle qui l'avait mise au monde : sa mère.

-Non! cria de nouveau Maève.

Elle entendait Drago au loin, mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre ses paroles, un brouhaha incessant des élèves s'étaient élevé. La jeune femme courrut jusqu'à la table des professeurs et regarda son directeur dans les yeux.

-Ils ont enlevés ma mère comme ça les salopards! Cria-t-elle d'un voix cassante et stridente.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, tous les élèves se turent et Maève se tourna d'un coup vers les gens qui venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois, la seule personne qu'elle voulait regarder, s'était Drago. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, tous deux avait un air paniqué sur le visage. Puis elle reposa son regard sur ces hommes. La jeune femme entendit murmurer : « Se sont des aurors… ».

Dumbledore se leva alors de son siège.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon élève? Demanda-t-il d'un ton insistant.

C'est à ce moment que Lucius Malfoy s'avança devant tous les hommes et regarda le pauvre directeur.

-Mlle Haemanthus se doit de venir avec les aurors ici présents, par ordre de Mr. Cornélius Fudge, dit Lucius de son ton toujours aussi narquois, mais autoritaire.

-Pourquoi je viendrais avec vous!?cria la jeune femme, vous allez m'enfermer comme ma mère et se sera une fois de plus moi dans votre maudit manoir! Et qui me tuera? Vous voulez le savoir qui me tuera! Parce que Lucius à des liens très serré avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se sera Voldemort…

Maève s'écroula en gémissant de douleur, un auror lui avait lancé un Doloris.

-Je vous interdit de lancer un tel sort à un de mes élèves! Leur dit Dumbledore.

-Ce sort à été autorisé par Cornélius Fudge! Reprit Lucius.

Le vieux directeur ne pu que se taire, ainsi que tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Maève se devait de les suivre. Plus personne ne pouvait rien pour la jeun extramagus, elle-même dans cet état de douleur, elle en était très consciente.

-Puis-je au moins savoir la raison de cette intervention? Demanda Rogue d'un air énervé.

Il avait regardé avec horeur cette scène et il ne daignait parler qu'à ce moment.

-Bien, certains élèves nous ont rapporté qu'elle était une extramagus d'un danger extrême, puisque le Mage noir est venu attaquer votre école seulement pour elle. Il est de notre devoir, pour votre sécurité à tous, de l'éloigner en vitesse de cette école, répondit Lucius d'un air fier et faussement désolé.

La quinzaine d'aurors vinrent alors encercler Maève qui était toujours affublée du Doloris. Sous les yeux de tous, elle se fit passer des menotes qui lui retirèrent alors toute force d'utiliser ces pouvoirs. La jeune femme ne ressentait qu'une douleur persistante au niveau de sa poitrine. Pourquoi devait-elle subir le même sort que sa mère? Pourquoi l'arrachait-on à la vie à quelques points près normale qu'elle menait?

En la relevant, les aurors la tinrent solidement. Maève tourna le regard vers Drago, s'était le regard d'adieu, si personne n'allait la sauver, elle allait véritablement mourir, seule… enfermée dans un cachot. La belle jeune femme ne voulait pas que Drago garde un souvenir de son visage triste. Elle lui sourit alors, du mieux qu'elle ne le pu, mais ses larmes perlant son visage venaient trahir ce si beau sourire.

Lui la regardait d'un air sur le bord de la crise de folie, sa seule raison d'être heureux lui était arraché sauvagement par son propre père. Ce dernier jeta un regard vers son fils, un regard triomphant. Lucius Malfoy regarda chacune des personnes qui connaissait bien Maève de cet air fier. Harry Potter aussi y passsa, mais celui-ci semblait ne vivre aucun émotions, le temps s'était arrêté.

Il se dirigèrent alors vers la porte de la Grande salle, Maève essaya de garder un air paisible, mais ses larmes la dominèrent, sa vie presque rêvé s'éteignait peu à peu, pas à pas… si seulement elle avait été une autre que celle qui habitait cette envelloppe charnelle…tout cela ne serait pas arriv

_Voila, j'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré la fin tragique, je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous laisser longtemps dans cette situation et de vous écrire le pochain chapitre le plus rapidement que je le pourrai._

Réponse aux reviews :

Pulsarsan : Lol tu vas pas être content, c'est assuré que j'ai fait tout pleins de fautes, mais j'ai pas le temps de réviser, c'est pas me faute lol! Enfin bon, j'espère que ceci de plaira, j'y ai mis beaucoup d'idées…a et review moi encore avec tes jolis commentaires :D

Hermione99 : Lol je menace personne moi, j'ai juste dit que si j'ai pas de review, s'est pas motivant pour écrire lol. Voilà, tu as eu la suite ;)

**Rewiew svp et je vous adore**

**Magic Dream**


	29. Une lueur d'espoir

**_J'ai fait vite, désolé si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de me dépêcher lol j'ai trop de choses à faire pour le Cégep et j'ai ma vie personnelle aussi ;)_**

**__**

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira…c'est un chapitre en attendant l'action…bah peut-être, enfin je suis toujours aussi méchante. Je vais vous faire une surprise pour le prochain chapitre…enfin je vais être encore méchante avec Maève, mais s'est pas grave, ça fera que se sera encore plus beau quand elle le reverra ;) et le prochain chapitre risque de prendre un petit bout de temps avant de paraître puisque j'ai vraiment bcp de projets a faire et aussi il sera plus long que les trois derniers que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant_**

**__**

**_À vous de lire ;) _**

Chapitre 28 : Une lueur d'espoir.

Un silence froid et immonde régnait dans l'immense salle du château de Poudlard. Personne n'osait parler, tout ceux qui l'avaient aperçue un jour ou l'autre se sentaient rongés par un sentiment peut-être nouveau, ou peut-être déjà connu pour certains : le remord. Tout ce temps où elle n'avait que comme ami Harry Potter et comme copain Drago Malfoy, eux auraient pu lui parler, ils auraient pu faire connaissance et finalement découvrir que Maève était une jeune femme spéciale, mais extraordinaire.

Drago avait le visage sombre, il ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait. Son regard se tourna vers sa gauche, où Maève était toujours assise depuis le jour où ils étaient devenu officiellement un couple. Mais le banc était vide à cet endroit. La scène se déroula avec lenteur dans le cerveau du blond, chaque moment, jusqu'à ce sourire qu'elle lui avait donné. À cet instant les mots résonnèrent fort : « Adieu Drago… ». Il se leva lentement en essayant tant bien que mal garder ses émotions à l'intérieur, des larmes commençant déjà à envahir sa vision. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la table de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi, vous…je…commença-t-il à dire avec peine, cette boule dans sa gorge cassait sa voix.

-M. Malfoy, veuillez passer dans la pièce à côté s'il vous plaît, Severus Rogue va venir avec vous, lui dit le vieux directeur en essayant de garder son calme.

Drago marcha lentement, le regard perdu sur un point quelconque dans la porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Il passa en premier et Rogue après lui. La porte se referma. Drago s'approcha lentement d'une chaise, la saisit brusquement et la frappa sauvagement contre un des murs de la pièce, puis il s'écroula. Son épaule glissa tout le long du mur, et il vint s'écraser le derrière sur des éclats de la chaise. Des larmes coulaient sur son soyeux visage.

-Pour-quoi, murmura-t-il.

Rogue vint se placer devant lui et s'accroupit. Il saisit un morceau de la chaise et joua avec, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son élève. Ce dernier essuyait les larmes qui tombaient tel un ruisseau le ferait.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on m'enlève un femme à laquelle je tiens et les deux fois…se passèrent ainsi…murmura-t-il à Drago.

Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté du Serpentard.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, le silence s'était poursuivit, mais Dumbledore était à présent debout et regardait d'un air grave chaque élève qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Ceux ou celles qui on été dénoncer Mlle Heamanthus devrait bien se cacher, car vous venez de briser la vie de quelqu'un, commença Dumbledore. Malgré tout le pouvoir que je peux parfois avoir sur Cornélius Fudge ou autre membre du Ministère de la Magie, cette fois…je ne pourrai rien faire pour la sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve à présent. Les extramagus sont un cas particulier qui normalement ne doivent pas fréquenter d'école pour des incidents quelconques qui se sont produits dans le passé. Mais Maève ne faisait pas de mal à personne lors de ses transformations, elle n'avait qu'une apparence un peu métamorphosée et ses pouvoirs étaient quadruplés. Sachez chers élèves qu'elle avait vécu des atrocités incroyables avant qu'elle ne vienne loger à Poudlard…et ce qu'elle nous a dit avant de recevoir se Doloris…s'avèrera probablement vrai. Elle sera enfermée dans un cachot qui bloquera tous ces pouvoirs, la porte ne s'ouvrira que pour ses repas, puis elle sera tout de suite refermée. Personne ne pourra lui rendre visite, d'ailleurs, personne ne saura l'endroit dans lequel elle sera captive. Sauf peut-être quelques mangemorts qui auront infiltré l'endroit sans que personne ne le sache. Voldemort prendra possession peu à peu d'elle, ou plutôt de ses pouvoirs et il reviendra plus fort que jamais. Elle…ne vivra plus à ce moment…

Un frisson traversa la nuque de chaque élève attentif au discours de Dumbledore, soit pour le nom de Voldemort soit pour le sort de Maève. Les têtes basses des élèves virent pourtant arriver les plats sur leurs tables et le repas commença comme Dumbledore se rassit sur sa chaise.

* * *

Les aurors l'embarquèrent alors dans un carrosse. Les deux plus costauds s'assirent à la droite et à la gauche de Maève, puis un autre auror embarqua devant elle, ensuite se fut le tour de Lucius qui se trouva juste devant elle, finalement un dernier auror embarqua à la droite de M. Malfoy. La diligence commença à avancer, Maève avait le regard fixé dans celui que Lucius lui envoyait. Sa colère fulminait en elle comme jamais, mais ses pouvoirs étaient comme désactivés, elle ne pouvait plus s'en servir.

-Je vais te tuer un jour…

-J'en douterais fort, lui répondit immédiatement Lucius.

Le voyage pour sortir de la zone où on ne pouvait pas transplaner se passa ainsi : Maève jetait des regards colériques envers Lucius qui lui la regardait d'une manière dégoûtée et hautaine.

Ensuite, ils transplanèrent dans un endroit qui était complètement inconnue pour Maève. On la mena dans un cachot où tous ces pouvoirs étaient inutilisables, on lui enleva les menottes et on la laissa seul dans cet endroit qui, même s'il ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, lui faisait rappeler certains souvenirs de son ancien cachot. La jeune femme soupira, s'approcha d'un mur et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en éclatant en un long sanglot qui se fit entendre à l'extérieur comme le soleil laissait place à la lune.

* * *

-Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de le convaincre! cria un jeune homme avec exaspération.

-J'ai déjà essayé Drago, essaies un peu de te calmer, nous faisons tout notre possible pour qu'elle soit libérée, lui dit Dumbledore.

-Ce n'est pas en passant par la loi qu'on pourra réussir à la faire sortir du trou dans lequel elle se trouve! Ça fait maintenant quatre semaines que je vous le répète! Et ça fait maintenant un mois que j'ignore où elle se trouve, que j'ignore si Voldemort l'a tué ou pas…ne pas savoir est pire qu'avoir à faire le deuil d'un mort!

Drago se dirigea alors vers la sortie du bureau de son directeur en claquant la porte, sa colère et son désespoir le rendait trop nerveux, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul.

Dans le bureau se trouvait encore trois personnes, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonnagall et Albus Dumbledore. Tous trois se regardaient l'air grave.

-Il faut le comprendre, soupira Mcgonnagall, nous sommes le 25 décembre…Noël et il n'a pas celle qu'il aime à ses côtés.

-Nous le comprenons très bien Minerva, dit Dumbledore, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de défier le Ministère, vous imaginez les conséquences si elle est toujours en vie et que nous la ramenons ici?

-Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup? continua Severus, je suis prêt à tout pour la sauver…si cela peut lui éviter de subir le même sort que sa mère.

-Nous verrons cela…à près un mois, peut-être que nous devrions le faire, surtout dans ce cas, oui…Severus, dites à M. Malfoy de venir dans mon bureau demain vers neuf heure, nous élaborerons un plan. Et vous Minerva, vous direz à M. Potter qu'il vienne me voir ce soir, j'aurais quelques questions à lui poser. Pour le moment, avez-vous eu des indices des gens qui auraient été dire au ministère que nous hébergions une Extramagus.

-Hé bien, commença Rogue, j'ai toujours l'œil sur Mlle Granger, Mr Weasley et Mlle Parkinson…malheureusement, je n'ai vu aucune manifestation flagrante de leur part.

-Bien, continuez vos observations…vous pouvez disposer, je vais réfléchir un peu seul.

L'homme et la femme sortirent du bureau en silence et se dirigèrent chacun vers l'endroit qu'ils croyaient le plus approprié pour trouver la personne à qui ils devaient parler.

* * *

Drago était à la tour d'astronomie comme à presque chaque journée qu'il se sentait seul. Depuis la première semaine il s'était habitué à ne pas pleurer et il continuait d'espérer la revoir un jour ou l'autre retontir dans cette tour, la voir pleurer de joie… qu'ils s'embrassent et se serrent dans leurs bras longuement. Mais par-dessus tout, il souhaitait lui dire à nouveau qu'il l'aimait, lui dire à quel point son amour pour elle était grand.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, mais il préféra ne pas regarder et continuer à fixer l'horizon.

-Drago…dit doucement l'homme derrière lui.

La blond continua à regarder le paysage glacial quelques secondes avant de répondre à son professeur de potions.

-Il y a du nouveau professeur? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

-Oui et non. Dumbledore s'est décidé à contourner la loi. Demain nous déciderons d'un plan…reposes-toi bien, dit-il en lui déposant une main sur l'épaule droite.

Lentement, Severus Rogue quitta la pièce et laissa Drago seul pour réfléchir.

* * *

« …_et elle ne m'aime pas je le sais, je ne peux même pas l'avoir auprès de moi comme une amie… elle est loin de moi, je n'en ai plus d'amis. Je n'ai plus personne à mes côtés qui me comprenne. Pourquoi je n'irais pas moi-même la délivrer…je crois que je me suis assez mis les pieds où il ne fallait pas et avant qu'il n'arrive un quelconque malheur, je préfère rester cloîtré ici à me morfondre et à me plaindre…_ »

Harry Potter avait refermé son journal et scrutait la pénombre de son dortoir vide. Ron et Hermione, il le soupçonnait, était partis tous deux en vacances pour les fêtes de Noël. Lui, se retrouvait de nouveau seul. Il avait eu une conversation avec Dumbledore cette soirée. Rien de nouveau…mais ils allaient tenter autre chose cette fois. L'envie de délivrer Maève ne lui manquait pas, mais comme il l'avait écrit dans son journal, il avait peur de tout gâcher et qu'un malheur n'arrive. Il était maintenant venu l'heure de se coucher, de laisser cette autre mauvaise journée de côté. Il éteignit la bougie et tira ses couvertures sur lui, puis ses yeux se refermèrent d'eux même pour s'envelopper dans les bras de Morphé.

Tandis que l'un des deux hommes qui comptait le plus aux yeux de Maève s'endormait, l'autre se promenait toujours de long en large dans sa salle commune à la recherche d'un idée quelconque pour sortir sa bien aimé du cachot froid dans lequel elle devait se trouver. Des idées aussi saugrenues que les autres devant venaient et repartaient du cerveau de Drago, s'en était trop. Il s'allongea sur le long divan de la salle et regarda le feu crépiter doucement dans sa cheminée de pierre grise.

-Je t'aime Maève…murmura-t-il avant de finir par s'endormir.

Il était épuisé. Chaque soir il s'endormait avec la pensé de cette belle jeune femme qu'il avait embrasser souvent à contrecœur, trois ou quatre heures ensuite, il se réveillait et ne s'endormait plus.

Le lendemain, les même quatre personnes que la veille se retrouvaient à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore et cherchaient toutes les idées qui étaient possibles pour que Maève puisse être libérée.

-Nous nous entendons donc pour cette stratégie? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, mais qui surveilleras les allées et venues de mon _père_, dit Drago.

-Je ne sais pas…je crois que ce devra être un animagus et presque jamais le même.

-Je ferai appel à tous les animagus que je connais, nous nous déplacerons pour le surveiller. Mais quelqu'un devra me remplacer en métamorphose.

-Je crois Minerva, que le professeur Chaberla qui est présentement en DFCM pourrait vous remplacer et nous pourrions faire appel à Rémus Lupin, dit Rogue.

-Oui. Bon alors commençons immédiatement le plan, rendez-vous ici à la même heure dimanche prochain.

Les deux professeurs et Drago ressortirent de nouveau du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, cette fois-ci, une petite lueur d'espoir s'était illuminée dans leur air si sombre et impassible.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

_Pulsar-san__ : Lol merci mille fois pour ton review, je l'adore :D et les fautes, j'ai expliquer un peu pourquoi j'ai pas le temps, ya trop de choses en même temps pour le moment et j'essaie de pas trop vous faire languire!! ;) Enfin bon j'espère que cela te plaira ;) fais moi encore un autre beau et long message comme tu me l'as fait :D )_

_Timi__ Turner : Hé bien désolée de t'avoir autant retourné, je savais pas que c'était aussi triste que ça :S J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi )merci beaucoup et review moi encore svp _

_Alpo__: Oui oui, je sais, j'aime bien jouer les méchantes avec mes personnages lol ;) s'est pas grave, la fin sera ainsi d'autant plus belle D!! Voilà la suite est là très vite!! Merci pour ton review, ça me fait très plaisir D_

**_Voilà, au prochain chapitre_**

****

**_R&R svp ;)_**

****

**_Magic_****_ Dream_**


	30. Le retour

**_Bah voilà, après 2 semaine d'absence, je vous donne mon plus long chapitre depuis mon retour sur ) j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si le drame se fait sentir!_**

****

**_Bonne lecture à tous D_**

****

**_Magic Dream _**

****

**_p.s. j'ai remarqué que coupait des mots, donc faites pas trop attentions aux mots coupés qui font des fautes _**

Chapitre 29 : Le retour

-Nous l'avons vu sur le chemin de Traverse, il est entré dans un boutique de livres. Par la suite, il est reparti chez lui où il est rester toute la journée. Voilà s'est ce qui conclu notre nouvelle semaine de recherche. Personne n'est entré chez lui sauf peut-être en se transplannant. Il doit savoir que nous le surveillons.

Il se trouvait dans la salle un Drago Malfoy complètement découragé. C'était la deuxième semaine de recherche et les cours allaient recommencer après la fin de semaine qui venait de s'entâmer. Rien. Aucune nouvelle de Maève. Peu à peu, il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais. Que ces moments passés en sa compagnie n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. Que l'amour qu'il voulait encore lui donner resterait à jamais au fond de son cœur. Le jeune homme se leva sans ne rien dire et traversa la pièce d'un pas lent. Arrivé à la porte, il tourna la poigné et sortit doucement tout en refermant la porte sans la claquer.

Ses yeux cernés se refermèrent et sa tête bascula vers l'arrière pour s'accoter contre la porte. Un grand soupire s'échappa avec peine de sa bouche. Le grand blond descendit alors les escaliers du bureau du directeur Dumbledore. En sortant du corridor, il croisa Potter qui le regarda d'une manière étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux le Balafré ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Seulement avoir des nouvelles de Maève… Dit le jeune homme de la même grandeur que le blond.

-Je n'en ai pas de ses nouvelles! Lui dit mauvaisement Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu espèrais de Voldemort? Qu'il la garde durant près de deux mois et qu'ensuite il se décide soudainement de la tuer?

-Je préfèrais m'abstenir de penser à ça…

-Hé bien tu devrais voir la réalité en face! Cria Drago.

Les deux jeunes homme restèrent à ne rien dire pendant quelques secondes, puis Drago détourna le regard en soupirant à nouveau.

-Maintenant, ne me parle plus d'elle, dit le blond en murmurant, et oublie la toi aussi…

Drago quitta alors le Survivant. Ce qui s'était avéré un petit espoir lors de la décision de Dumbledore de suivre tous les déplacements de Lucius était tombé en l'espace de deux semaines passé. Un sentiment amer envahissait le cœur de Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Rogue, Drago et Harry. Ils le savaient tous, Voldemort allait attaquer bientôt et reviendrait bien plus puissant que la dernière fois.

------

La fin de semaine fut difficile. Drago étant assez habitué à l'absence de Maève, il devait maintenant se faire au fait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là. S'était sa première journée de cours depuis les vacances de Noël. Une barrière s'était érigée devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucun sentiment. Rien. Vide de toute vie. Son âme ne parlait pas de ces sentiments cachés au plus profond de lui-même.

La journée fut longue et éprouvante, mais il arrivait à se concentrer parfaitement. Il avait même réussi à fabriquer la plus dure potion de septième année avec une perfection incroyable. Rogue, était du même air que le jeune homme et Dumbledore continuait ses recherches avec McGonnagall qui était aidée de plusieurs animagus.

Le souper était déjà arrivé Dumbledore annonça dès le début qu'il avait une annonce à faire. Drago s'était dit que si cette nouvelle concernait Maève, il l'aurait su bien avant que le vieux directeur ne l'annonce en publique.

-Donc, je voulais vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle venue arrive à Poudlard aujourd'hui même. Elle vient du Canada et se nomme Elliann Wieselänge. Elle a tout récemment déménagé avec sa famille en Angleterre et souhaite maintenant continuer ses études dans notre école. Elle sera maintenant répartie pour connaître sa maison.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser voir une jeune femme assez grande, d'une taille qui semblait fine, malgré la robe bouffante de Poudlard. Des cheveux bruns, vagués descendaient au milieu de son dos. Des yeux d'un vert éclatant dégageait un charisme étonnant qui ferait tourner la tête de chaque homme en sa présence. Ses yeux étaient couverts de maquillage et sa peau de couleur pêche ne montrait pas d'imperfection. Cette jeune femme du nom d'Elliann dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, de mystérieux. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et le professeur McGonnagall déposa le choipeau sur sa tête. Presque aussitôt qu'il fut déposé on entendit le nom de Serpentard résonner comme un écho dans la Grande Salle.

Elliann se leva immédiatement d'une manière élégante et sensuelle, puis déambula jusqu'à une certaine place, aux côtés d'un certain jeune homme.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme détourna ses yeux d'un bleu acier vers la jeune femme qui s'était assise où Maève l'avait toujours été depuis son arrivée. Il la regarda d'une manière tellement indifférente que cela sembla indigner la nouvelle arrivante.

-Au moins tu pourrais me dire un mot! Dit-elle d'un ton de voix assez mieilleux.

Drago la regarda de nouveau. Un poing lui monta à la gorge quand il remarqua à quel point elle avait des airs communs avec Maève.

Maève, pourquoi pensait-il à nouveau à elle? Il ne devait pas et ne devait plus. Quelque soit la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, il devait l'oublier pour ne pas souffrir encore plus longtemps.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, sauf peut-être bienvenue, dit-il d'un ton froid et rauque.

La jeune femme sourit et détourna son regard vers les plats qui venaient d'apparaître sur la table. Ils commencèrent à manger, mais Drago n'adressa plus la parole à Elliann du souper. Puis vint l'heure où ils devaient tous aller dans leur salle Commune.

Drago du accompagner Elliann qui ne voulait que lui comme guide. Le blond la mena donc au Dortoir et lui dit le mot de passe de la semaine et ils entrèrent. Elliann s'évacha aussitôt sur un des cannapés et regard Drago monter à son dortoir.

-J'ai apprécié ma soirée avec toi…bel inconnu, dit Elliann de sa mieilleuse voix.

Drago ne fit que fermer les yeux de douleur et continua à monter les escaliers pour se rendre à son dortoir.

Elliann Wieselänge sourit mystérieusement en se lichant le bout des lèvres, puis monta à son tour vers son dortoir.

------

Sa joue était contre le sol froid du cachot dans lequel elle était enfermée. C'était le sixième jour qu'elle restait dans la même position à ne pas manger, elle n'avait plus de forces. Durant trois mois, elle avait mangé, elle s'était battu contre les murs pour garder une certaine forme. Maève avait prévu que Voldemort vienne lui rendre visite un jour ou l'autre et elle avait gardé l'espoir de le battre sans ses pouvoirs, elle voulait s'échapper. Mais maintenant, tout espoir de revoir la lumière du jour s'était échappé et elle s'était résolue à mourir de faim. « Si je meurs, Voldemort ne pourra pas prendre mes pouvoirs… » s'était-elle dit il y avait six jours de cela. Mais voilà qu'en se sixième jour, où elle n'était toujours pas morte, Voldemort débarqua dans le cachot de la jeune femme. S'était lui qui l'avait réveillée.

-À ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est le sixième jour que tu n'avales rien?

Maève n'ayant plus la force de rien faire ne lui répondit pas.

-Bien je n'attendais que ça. Cela t'a pris du temps avant d'avoir cette idée, mais maintenant que tu n'as plus aucune force, je pourrai aisément te prendre tes pouvoirs et te tuer sans même que tu ne te défendes, lui avoua d'une voix sifflante Voldemort. Saisissez la! Dit-il à ses fidèles encagoulés.

Ils sortirent du cachot avec Maève et transplanèrent aussitôt. Le transfère fut de courte durée et ils arrivèrent aussitôt dans une pièce lugubre, seulement éclairée que par quelques bougies. Maève fut déposée le dos sur une table et là, Voldemort saisit une potion qu'il déposa à côté de la tête de Maève. Le Seigneur des ténèbres se pencha lentement à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Dommage de gâcher une si belle femme comme toi…

Puis il se releva tout aussi lentement et saisit la potion. Le rituel commença.

-Am natum ciscalis… gorganum incantatum.

La voix de Voldemort sonnait comme le glas aux oreille de Maève. Elle venait mettre un terme à sa vie, et venait de faire naître la pire des terreurs. Le mage noir bu de la potion et dirigea sa main vers le ventre de Maève où un rayon lumineux jaillit en même temps qu'un cri suraïgue de douleur que Maève laissa échapper. Pendant près d'une minute ces pouvoirs passèrent d'elle à Voldemort et toute cette minute fut plus éprouvante que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. C'était comme si on lui suçait son énergie vitale, qu'on la vidait de toute âme. La douleur était insupportable.

Tout se termina alors, plus de douleur et plus de lumière. Maève n'avait presque plus la force de se tenir en vie et de respirer. Elle vit quelque chose scintiller dans les mains de Voldemort.

-Je crois que pour le service que tu viens de me rendre, je vais abréger tes souffrances…Dit-il à nouveau à son oreille.

Maève apperçu plus clairement ce que Voldemort tenait à la main quand elle fut au dessus de la tête de celui-ci, prête à percer la peau de la jeune femme. Ce fut un coup soudain et beaucoup moins douleureux que ce que Voldemort venait de lui faire, mais s'était un coup fatal. Son ventre était maintenant transpercé par une longue épée qui ressemblait à celle qu'on retrouvait au moyen-âge.

Maève sentit sa vie s'assoupir peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que son cœur arrêta de battre.

Voldemort la regarda d'un œil victorieux et sortit de la pièce en lançant une dernière phrase.

-Jetez son corps dans le bois… nous avons une chose à accomplir ce soir.

------

À Poudlard, le mois de mars venait de s'entâmer et tous les élèves étaient conviés à 19h00 précise pour un discours de Dumbledore. Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle et jetta un coup d'œil vers la place que Maève avait toujours eu quand elle était à l'école. Au contraire de Drago, Harry Potter n'avait pas oublier Maève. Il vit le blond avec celle qui était arrivée en plein milieu de l'année. Ils avaient maintenant l'air très complice…et encore, Harry se demandait s'ils ne formait pas déjà un couple. Peut-être que s'était la meilleur façon pour Drago d'oublier celle qu'il avait tant aimé, mais Harry trouvait que sa manière d'oublier les choses était un peu bizarre. Il haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Depuis le temps, il s'était un peu réconcilié avec Ron et Hermione, mais il leur en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir traîter Maève comme elle aurait du l'être. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant présents dans la Grande Salle et Dumbeldore s'était lever pour prendre la parole.

-Je voulais vous annoncer à tous qu'un bal du printemps aura bientôt lieu et aussi que…

Dumbledore arrêta sa phrase net et quelques secondes après, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec un fracas incroyable pour y laisser pénétrer un armée d'ombres et leur Seigneur.

-Voldemort, murmura le vieux directeur pour lui-même.

Un cri de panique s'éleva dans la salle et la plupart des élèves se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle.

-Ho, je sais _vieux fou_ ce qui te tracasse, cria Voldemort d'un ton déterminé. Qu'ai-je donc fait de la pauvre Maève Haemanthus?

Un rire rauque s'échappa de la bouche du Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Bien, je l'ai laissé moisir dans le fond d'un cachot et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui même que je me suis emparé de ses pouvoirs et que je l'ai tuée!

Un silence s'étendit dans toute la salle.

-Maève, s'est celle dont tu ne voulais pas me parler, murmura Elliann à Drago.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, tous ces membres tremblaient. Il avait redouté plus que tout le jour où Voldemort apparaîtrait dans cette école.

-La pauvre, continua Voldemort, elle se battait contre les murs pour se garder en forme. Oui, elle avait espoir de me battre un jour, mais moi j'attendais qu'elle se laisse mourir de faim et j'aurais attendu le temps qu'il aurait fallu! Vous voyez, l'espoir ne mène à rien, le bien finira par périr entre mes mains couverte de votre sang!

Drago avait écouter ses paroles. Il culpabilisa un instant.

-Et moi, pendant que je l'oubliais, elle continuait de se battre pour vivre…pensa le jeune homme blond.

Et Harry, de son côté, boullait de rage.

-Je vais vous tuer Voldemort! Cria-t-il.

Voldemort tourna alors son regard vers le Survivant.

-Tiens, Potter! Vas-y, attaques toi à moi!

-Doloris! Cria le jeune homme avec courage.

Voldemort le reçu, mais il ne se produisit rien. Il éclat d'un rire soudain.

-Tu es si prévisible Potter et les pouvoirs de Maève me permettent d'absorber très facilement se sort!

Harry se dirigea alors face à Voldemort, les regards inquiets des autres le scrutaient longuement, ils espérait qu'il soit assez puissant pour le vaincre. Dumbledore alla alors se placer aux côtés de son élève et sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Voldemort toujours aussi souriant fit signe à tous ses mangemorts de se placer de façon à bloquer les portes de la Grande salle et que si quelqu'un de la salle tentait de s'échapper, ils le tuaient aussitôt.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Attaquez moi! Montrez-moi votre puissance si faible comparé à la mienne…

-Je ne crois pas, cria une voix derrière le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses mangemorts qui l'interrompit, que tu te mesureras à eux! Mais plutôt…à moi!

Voldemort se figea en entendant le voix résonner dans son dos, il croyait à une voix d'outre tombe. Mais quand il se retourna pour voir si ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait un vilain tour, il appeçu une jeune femme, se tenant en toute santé devant lui.

Les mangemorts furent d'un coup projettés contre les murs du fond de la Grande Salle et laissèrent voir à tous les élèves et tous les professeurs qui était venu interrompre Voldemort.

-Maève…je t'ai tué de mes propres mains…comment!? cria Voldemort avec rage.

-Oui, tu m'as bien tué, dit-elle.

Maève sortit alors une épée d'un fourreau et le regarda attentivement.

-C'est bien mon sang qui se trouve sur cette épée et j'ai bien la plaie sur mon ventre, mais tu as oublier un petit détail en jetant mon corps dans ce bois.

-Et lequel?

Maève entra sa main dans son chandail et en ressorti son collier d'Haemanthus.

-Nous sommes une pleine lune rouge aujourd'hui et tu avais oubliéde retirer mon collier d'Haemanthus. Il m'a fait revivre, curieusement et ma plaie s'est refermée pour former une mince croûte qui ne fait plus mal à toucher.

-Mais comment as-tu retrouver tes pouvoirs quand je les ai? Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres tout en fulminant de colère.

-Ils sont au plus profond de mon être…s'est ça la profécie et rien d'autre. Je devais comprendre que presonne ne pouvait m'enlever mes vrais pouvoirs.

Maève marcha alors pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Sauves-toi, la bataille finale n'est pâs encore venue…

Le Seigneur des ténèbres observa longuement Maève avec une pointe de rage, puis il sortit de la Grande Salle.

-Je reviendrai bientôt! Et tu mourras pour de bon cette fois!

Tous ces mangemorts le suivirent avec hésitation et la salle fut bientôt débarrassée de toutes ces ombres.

Dumbledore regarda son élève. Elle était couverte de boue et ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang. Le silence dura longuement, puis Drago se décida à s'approcher au centre de la Grande Salle. Maève le regarda un instant. Mais son sourire ne vint pas s'afficher sur son visage.

-Je vais prendre mon bain, dit-elle en se détournant et en sortant de la salle qu'elle avait quittée il y avait trois mois, dans une tristesse infini.

Elle alla donc en marchant vers sa salle commune.

-Maève attends! Cria Drago.

En entendant les pas du jeune homme la suivre, Maève commença à courir, puis, arrivée devant le protrait de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle fut obligée de s'arrêter. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Drago arriva, quelque instants plutard.

-Maève, pourquoi tu te sauves de moi? Dit-il d'un voix qui ne laissa pas ses émotions parraître.

-Tu m'as oublier…dit-elle en gardant tout son calme.

Drago dit le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune avec Maève. Il voulait être tranquille.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublier… lui dit-il quand ils furent installés dans les canapés de la Salle commune. Je voulais te sauver mais…

-Je ne parle pas de ça…tu m'as oublié aux bras d'une autre. Je le vois et je le ressents.

-Mais comprends-moi, j'étais assuré de ne plus jamais te revoir, même Dumbledore et les autres ont arrêté les recherches, ça ne servait plus à rien.

-Je ne t'ai jamais oublié…durant tout le temps que je me trouvais dans cette salle horrible. J'avais espoir de te revoir et quand j'ai voulu mourir de faim en ne mangeant plus, c'était pour ton bien…parce que je ne voulais pas que Voldemort te fasse du mal! Je ne voulais pas…

Maève tomba à genoux au sol et commença soudainement à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Allez…viens te coucher tu es exténuée…lui dit doucement Drago.

-Non! Lui dit mauvaisement Maève. Laisse-moi seule…

Drago soupira. Un remord lui rongea la gorge et le cœur. Maève avait raison.

-Sache seulement qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup et qu'en fait je ne t'ai jamais oublié parce qu'elle me faisait toujours rappeler ton sourire et ton amour. J'ai été aveuglé par la ressemblence…Dit le beau blond en quittant la salle commune des Serpentards.

Cette phrase ne fit que faire redoubler les pleurs de Maève qui monta à la douche qu'elle elle entendit des voix arriver près de la salle.

L'eau se mêla à ses larmes, mais cette douche lui fit grand bien et elle alla aussitôt se coucher dans un lit confortable.

**_------_**

**__**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Pulsar-san** : Moi j'adore trop tes reviews et là tu va pouvoir commenter j'ai fait un bon chapitre tu ne trouve pas? Lol je sais je suis méchante avec Maève…mais on ne pas vivre heureux sans avoir vécu le malheur je crois, alors elle sera très heureuse après, tu vas voir lol En tout cas, fais moi encore un super review ) je t'adore a D

**Al** : lol bah si, je l'ai fait mourir, mais s'était pour la bonne cause du suspence ) Merci beaucoup pour ton review !! a

**Hermione99** : Voilà tu sais comment elle s'en sort et apr une grande chance ) j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu !! au prochain chapitre )

**_Voilà, merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de m'encourager. Sa me réchauffe le cœur de voir vos reviews et aussi ça me donne plus de courage pour écrire les chapitres suivants._**

****

**_R & R )_**


	31. Écoutes moi

**_Coucou tout le monde Alors voici le chapitre 30, tout pleins de rebondissements…j'adore le chapitre. Maève est prise au dépourvu, Drago, hé bien Drago il est Drago, vous allez bien voir!! 7 pages sur word, je me suis beaucoup forcé lol et il a été écrit en un jour et aussi j'ai essayé de corriger toutes les fautes possible alors Pulsar-san arrête de te plaindre lool : P. Alors alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture mes petits chérisss D (mes petits bonhommes sourires ne fonctionnent jamais sur ce site grrrr) et surtout, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est crucial pour moi_**

**_Je vous souhaite du plaisir et surtout de lire avec de la musique, ça fait une ambiance !! _**

**_A vous tous_**

**_Magic_****_ Dream_**

Chapitre 30 : Écoutes-moi

Déjà réveillée depuis plus d'une heure, Maève regardait le feu crépiter doucement dans son foyer de pierre grise. La salle commune ne comportait personne d'autre qu'elle puisqu'il n'était que très tôt encore. Cela ne paraissait peut-être pas dans son physique, mais Maève était déchirée par les sentiments que Drago avait donnés à cette autre personne. Elle l'avait aperçu très rapidement quand elle avait regardé Drago avant de s'enfuir vers sa salle commune. Une très belle jeune femme qui devait s'entendre très bien avec tout le monde au contraire d'elle-même. Et Maève ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait en commun avec elle. Son cœur était brisé. Drago ne l'avait pas attendu…il n'avait pas gardé l'espoir de la revoir. Maève comprenait que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle était captive dans le cachot où elle était, mais jamais elle n'avait oublié le jeune homme de ses rêves et ses fantasmes les plus fous. La jeune femme se sentait à la fois triste et trahie, elle se sentait tout aussi stupide d'avoir pu croire qu'il allait encore l'attendre. Drago Malfoy n'attendait jamais personne, pas même la femme de sa vie. À croire que le jeune homme voulait à tout prix déjouer le destin de son futur.

Une larme perla le coin de son œil droit. Aussitôt Maève murmura :

-Cette larme est née avec mon amour pour toi, elle a vécu à travers nos différents…mais elle meurt maintenant avec ton amour pour moi…

-Je t'aime toujours Maève…

Un frisson passa dans le dos de la jeune femme en entendant la voix du jeune homme à qui tous ses tourments revenaient. Sachant fort bien qu'il se tenait derrière elle, Maève se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune des Serpentards. Un instant, elle resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte devant elle, ne sachant trop si elle devait vraiment fuir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Toute cette passion qu'elle avait vécue avec lui. Sa voix, son corps, ses yeux. Tout en lui ne lui rappelait que du bon temps. Le visage de la jeune femme qui l'avait remplacée lui vint alors en tête et Maève poussa rapidement le tableau devant elle pour sortir en vitesse de cette pièce.

Elle ne savait pas où aller. Pour cette raison, elle se mit à courir un peu partout dans le château, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve devant la porte des appartements de son professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue. Elle s'y arrêta et une grande peine monta en elle à ce moment. L'envie de cogner fut plus forte qu'elle et quelques instants plus tard un homme apparu dans l'embrassure de la porte. Maève se jeta dans les bras de l'homme en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. S'était douloureux, s'était comme au moment où Voldemort l'avait vidée de ses pouvoirs. Malgré ses sanglots, Maève pu relever la tête et regarder un Rogue troublé, la serrer contre sa poitrine.

-Dites-moi que vous ne m'avez pas oublié…dites-moi que vous aviez toujours eu un espoir de me revoir, si minime soit-il…dites-le moi, j'en ai tellement besoin…

-Maève…j'ai espéré te revoir tout comme j'ai espéré revoir ta mère. Jamais je ne l'ai oublié et je ne t'ai pas oublié pendant ces trois mois…

-Pourquoi Drago lui m'a oublié, pourquoi? Pourquoi il est allé voir une autre, pourquoi? Je suis tellement épuisée, je veux m'endormir à jamais…j'aurais bien du mourir pour de bon quand Voldemort l'a fait.

-Maève, ne dit pas de telles choses…Viens avec moi, lui dit Severus en l'entraînant dans son appartement.

L'homme ferma la porte derrière eux et il montra à Maève un canapé où elle s'installa en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Le décor autour d'elle n'avait pas d'importance. Rogue alla lui faire un tasse de thé chaud et revint la lui donner. Il se rappelait la veille quand il avait vu Maève revenir alors que Voldemort disait l'avoir tué. Comme il avait été heureux de la revoir alors que l'espoir de la voir retontir dans cette salle était devenu presque néant. Maintenant, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour la réconforter et il s'en voulait beaucoup.

-Maève, je ne suis pas très bon dans l'art de réconforter les gens…

-Ce n'est pas grave…seulement que de me retrouver avec vous me fait du bien. Je me sens un peu mieux…

-Bien. Alors laisses-moi te parler de Drago quelques instants…

Maève sentit son cœur se resserrer à son nom, mais elle regarda attentivement Severus Rogue pour savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Il est vrai que ce qu'il t'a fait n'est aucunement justifiable…Mais je l'ai vu combattre la dépression pendant près de deux mois. C'est lui qui nous a poussé dans tous les projets possibles pour tenter de te retrouver, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, tu étais introuvable. Puis cette jeune femme étrange est arrivée et je crois que la seule personne qui lui adressait la parole, c'était elle. Pourquoi? je ne sais pas. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu lui tenir la main, ou l'embrasser, ou encore la regarder comme il te regardait toi. Je me souviens de l'année dernière. Son regard était toujours vide et dépourvu de joie, excepté celle de l'humiliation de M. Potter et ses amis. Et puis, quand je l'ai aperçu un matin cette année, son regard était vrai, on pouvait y voir la joie…on le savait qu'il t'aimait plus que tout, cela se voyait facilement. Il en a toujours été ainsi depuis, même lors de vos disputes. Drago t'aime Maève. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis assuré s'est cela. Je ne te dis pas de te jeter dans ses bras, mais au moins laisses lui le temps de te retrouver et de t'expliquer.

Maève soupira et pris une gorgée du thé que Rogue lui avait préparé.

-Je n'excuse pas facilement…

-Je comprends, lui dit Rogue.

Maève regarda l'homme devant elle. Un sourire apparu soudainement sur son visage et la jeune femme se leva lentement. Elle se dirigea vers un meuble de l'appartement de Severus Rogue et ouvrit un tiroir en particulier pour y ressortir la photographie de sa mère. Maève la plaça alors sur le dessus du bureau.

-Si vous avez gardé espoir de la revoir et de me revoir, ne l'enfermez pas dans se tiroir poussiéreux, vous méritez de la voir sourire et cela même si maintenant elle n'est plus qu'un souvenir pour vous et pour moi. Je viendrai la voir aussi souvent que possible…Merci, lui dit-elle en alla se réfugier à nouveau dans ses bras.

Puis la jeune femme s'écarta pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement de son professeur de potions, mais tout juste avant de tourner la poignée de la porte, elle s'arrêta et dirigea son visage vers l'homme qui la regardait toujours.

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé que vous soyiez mon père…murmura-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour qu'il l'entende.

Un sourire se forgea sur ses lèvres et sur celles de Rogue, puis ses pas la menèrent à l'extérieur des appartements dans lesquels Maève venait de reprendre un peu de joie.

La jeune femme ressentait toujours cette envie incontrôlable de courir. S'évader, être libre. Pour cette raison, elle sortie à l'extérieur. L'air était frais et la neige s'était presque entièrement changée en eau, puis tranquillement en vapeur. Elle alla donc courir au levé du soleil dans la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre ou encore que quelconque bête ne l'attaque, elle voulait voir ce que cette forêt contenait. Peu importait, animaux sordides ou fantastiques, elle voulait les voir. Et par chance, à peine fut-elle entrée dans la sombre forêt, qu'un spectacle inimaginable pour elle s'offrait à ses yeux. Une licorne se tenait non loin d'elle et à ses côtés se tenait un petit bébé licorne. Le blanc si pur de leur peau reflétait quelque peu les faibles rayons du levé du soleil qui réussissaient à percer l'épaisse broussaille de la forêt interdite. Interdite, Maève les observa longuement de loin, puis elle décida de s'approcher. Le désir ardent de toucher à un animal dont elle avait longuement rêvé dans sa jeunesse l'avait complètement enivrée. Lentement elle s'approcha des deux bêtes féeriques, ses pas étaient presque inaudibles. À environ cinq mètres des deux licornes, Maève s'agenouilla au sol et les observa. Elles s'approchèrent lentement et la jeune femme baissa la tête en signe de révérence, mais un bruit au loin les fit s'enfuir au galop.

Maève, d'une curiosité infaillible, se releva et écouta s'il allait y avoir de nouveau un bruit, mais plus rien. La jeune femme heureuse d'avoir pu contempler de telles bêtes, un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller déjeuner, son ventre le lui indiquait par des bruits sourds et profonds. Ne se souciant plus du bruit qui avait fait fuir les deux licornes, Maève se retourna et marcha lentement en direction du château. Elle se sentait vigorifiée par la seule pensée d'être à nouveau libre. Libre, ce mot résonnait constamment à l'intérieur des plus profondes pensées de la brune. Arrivée à la grande salle, elle remarqua que les déjeuners étaient servis, mais qu'il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle. Un jeune homme attira son attention à la table des Gryffondors. Elle alla alors s'asseoir quelques instants avec lui.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Maève, tu es déjà réveillée? dit le jeune homme avec surprise.

-Depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais ça va aller quand même.

-Je suis heureux…

-De? que ça va aller? lui demanda Maève.

-Non, de te revoir en vie…ta présence ma énormément manquée. Je m'ennuyais, je voulais te parler et te voir de nouveau rire. J'aurais bien voulu aider les autres dans les recherches, mais il y avait Malfoy et aussi le fait que je gâche toujours tout et…

-Non, d'accord j'ai compris Harry, ça suffit…tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier.

-Pardonnes-moi…

-Harry je t'ai dit que je comprenais, tout va bien maintenant et en plus j'ai trouvé ma prophétie.

Maève tourna le regard vers l'entrée de la salle et aperçu le reste du trio venir rejoindre Harry.

-Je vais te laisser maintenant, bon déjeuner, dit-elle en lui souriant une nouvelle fois.

Maève se leva et commença à se diriger vers sa table.

-Maève

L'interpellée se retourna vers Harry

-…

-Oui Harry? dit-elle.

-Heu, bon déjeuner toi aussi…

-Merci.

Puis la jeune femme alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards et commença à manger. Soudain, un jeune homme à la tignasse blonde s'installa devant elle. Il n'osait parler pour l'instant, mais il se devait absolument de lui parler.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

-Bonjour, lui répondit-elle complètement indifférente.

-Ça va?

-Ça va.

-Je…j'aimerais beaucoup te parler en priv

-T'aurais pas quelqu'un d'autre à qui aller parler en privé? lui dit-elle en relevant le regard vers lui.

-Non!

-Moi je crois que si, dit Maève en faisant signe à Drago que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna et leva le regard. Elliann se tenait derrière lui et semblait vexée.

-Ha! Elliann! Tu es déjà levée?

-Oui et tu étais supposé m'attendre pour descendre déjeuner.

-Ha oui?

-Oui je te l'avais dit hier! Répondit la jeune femme offusquée.

-J'avais pas entendu…lui dit Drago.

Maève émit un petit rire rauque et les deux gens devant elle la regardèrent. Maève prit le temps de terminer son bol de céréales et regarda Drago, puis Elliann.

-Hé bien, enchantée de faire ta connaissance _Elliann_, mais Drago, je suis déçue que tu aies pu me comparer avec cette _fille_, dit-elle en ressortant le plus faux de ses sourires.

Elliann Wieselänge paru encore plus offusquée et Maève se leva satisfaite dans un nouveau petit rire rauque puis quitta la salle.

-Maève attends! cria Drago.

Mais le jeune homme sentit alors une main se pauser sur son épaule.

-Non, tu restes ici! lui ordonna mauvaisement Elliann.

-Et pourquoi?

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle t'en veut à mort et que je suis une bien meilleure personne que cette garce?

-Que cette garce? S'indigna Drago.

-Oui!

Drago poussa alors la main d'Elliann de son épaule et se leva en la regardant mauvaisement.

-Que je te vois la traiter une nouvelle fois de garce et je…

-Et tu quoi?

-Je vais te…

-Non! Dit la jeune femme sournoisement. Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle ne te reviendra plus jamais…c'est terminé, tu en aimes une autre.

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit une seule et unique fois que je t'aimais?

-Non…bien…

-Le problème est réglé!

Le jeune homme sortit alors de la Grande Salle sous un regard bien particulier qui se divisait en deux. Un jura qu'il se vengerait, l'autre semblait amusé de la situation.

-1234567890-

-Maève! cria Drago en voyant la jeune femme en question au bout du corridor qui menait à la Grande Salle. Attends! Je veux te parler!

La jeune femme s'arrêta alors de marcher, mais ne se tourna pas vers Drago. Ce dernier marcha d'un pas rapide et fut très bientôt à ses côtés. Maève parla à ce moment.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais!

-Je veux seulement me faire pardonner…

-Ça sera très long…peut-être même que ça n'arrivera pas …tout cela dépendra de ton comportement et de ta volonté! dit-elle d'un ton tout aussi froid que les autres fois.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un pot de colle!

-Voyons, Maève…c'est ridicule comment tu agis, je fais tout pour te faire comprendre, mais tu ne veux rien savoir…

-Je crois que ma réaction n'est pas déplacée pour le moins du monde! lui cingla-t-elle.

-Tu n'es plus comme avant…

-Non Drago, j'ai toujours été ainsi…s'est toi qui m'a changé à cause de ta nouvelle amoureuse!

-Voyons, tu agis en enfant de cinq ans!

-Mes cinq ans étaient déjà de plus belles années que maintenant!

-Tu regrettes donc tout de nous deux?

Cette réplique fut fatale pour Maève. Non, elle ne regretterais jamais l'amour que Drago lui avait donné, elle ne fuirait jamais tous ses souvenirs passés. La jeune femme baissa la tête et trouva un quelconque intérêt soudain au plancher. Ses yeux se fermèrent et laissèrent couler quelques larmes. Le manque qu'elle avait toujours ressenti entre le temps où sa mère était morte et où Drago devint complice avec elle, refaisait peu à peu surface. Ce manque devait être comblé. Maintenant.

Maève se blottit avec hésitation dans les bras de Drago et s'y laissa doucement bercer, pendant que ses larmes mouraient contre le chandail du blond. Ce dernier releva doucement la tête de Maève et approcha lentement ses lèvres de celles de la brune. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent maintes fois avant d'enfin se rencontrer. Le baiser fut bref, mais il était indescriptible pour la Serpentard. Elle s'éloigna lentement de lui et dans un bref soupire lui murmura :

-Je suis désolée Drago, mais je t'en veux encore trop pour continuer...

Sa voix était douce, pleine de remord, mais son ton était amer et confus.

Les yeux de la femme rencontrèrent ceux du blond et elle ressentit une envie folle de continuer à l'embrasser, mais elle ne devait pas céder maintenant, il était encore trop tôt.

-Je t'aime Drago, ne l'oublies jamais…

Sur cette phrase, Maève s'éloigna dans l'ombre. Un pincement horrible s'empara de son cœur en entier et vivant trop d'émotions sa tête tourna violemment. Ses jambes faiblirent et elle tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. C'était une inconscience qui allait lui faire du bien.

-1234567890-

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une faible lumière provenant de sa gauche atteignit l'iris de ses yeux. Maève se tourna pour tenter de fermer la lumière, croyant qu'elle était dans son dortoir, mais elle remarqua très vite qu'elle n'y était pas et vit ce visage si doux qui la regardait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda-t-elle en se recouchant sur le dos.

-Tu t'es évanouie, lui dit-il en murmurant presque.

-Et que fais-tu ici?

-Je veillais sur toi.

Le cœur de Maève se pinça de nouveau. Pourquoi il faisait tout pour la faire faiblir?

-Je…écoute Drago, j'aimerais être…

-Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter jusqu'ici. J'aimerais bien que tu le fasses maintenant…s'il te plaît.

Maève soupira et attendit un moment avant de lui répondre.

-D'accord, mais sois bref j'ai un de ses mal de tête…

-J'essayerai, dit-il en approchant la chaise de l'infirmerie plus près du lit de Maève. Donc, dès la première semaine où mon père t'a enlevée, j'ai tout fait pour convaincre Dumbledore de ne pas passer par le Ministère pour te libérer. Heureusement pour moi, Rogue et McGonnagall se sont mis de mon côté et l'on encouragé à faire ce que je disais. Une fois que nous avions commencé notre plan, les semaines s'étaient écoulées avec une rapidité incroyable et on n'avait aucunes nouvelles de toi. Je ne voulais pas me décourager, mais le seul fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles et de ne pas savoir si Voldemort t'avais tué ou pas me rendait malade. Je ne dormais plus et je ne dors toujours pas. La dépression est arrivée bien vite et quand on est en dépression, l'espoir s'envole si subitement. Et il y a eu Elliann qui est arrivée. Elle était la seule qui semblait vouloir me réconforter et j'appréciais en quelque sorte ce geste. À bien y penser, elle ne te ressemble pas tant que ça, mais sur certains points oui et c'est ça qui a joué pour beaucoup. J'ai commencé à lui confier certaines choses et je suis devenu ami avec elle. J'avoue l'avoir embrasser une fois…mais cette journée là, je me sentais si mal de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés, j'avais tellement souhaité que tu reviennes et elle s'est approchée de moi… et s'est arrivé. Je crois qu'elle tenait à moi plus qu'en amis, mais moi s'était toujours pareil, je me suis dit que ce n'était que la dépression qui m'avait faire ce geste et j'avais raison. Et il y a eu cette soirée où Voldemort est venu à Poudlard et où tu es revenue…ressuscitée d'un rêve que je m'efforçais d'oublier pour ne pas souffrir plus longtemps.

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux personnes. Maève se sentait encore plus coupable de lui en avoir voulu autant. Au fond, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle.

-Je peux voir ton ventre, lui demanda soudainement Drago.

Maève surprise le regarda et scruta longuement son visage éclairé par la lune et entouré de pénombre puisque le jeune homme avait fermé la lumière. La jeune femme releva alors tranquillement son chandail et une vile cicatrice apparue devant les yeux intrigués de Drago. Il se pencha alors par-dessus et baisa la cicatrice qui l'effrayait. Puis il continua à donner de faibles baisés sur la peau frêle de Maève, tout en montant un peu et descendant un peu. La jeune femme soupira de plaisir et sa respiration accéléra. Elle poussa lentement son beau blond et descendit du lit de l'infirmerie dans lequel elle avait dormi la journée durant.

-Drago…dit-elle en le regardant comme si elle le revoyait après des centaines d'années. Je suis désolée…

Le jeune homme cru alors à un autre refus de Maève, mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'avança et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Je ne veux plus te quitter, réussit-elle à dire parmi ses pleurs et ses longs baisers qu'ils échangèrent une grande partie de la nuit.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés en beaucoup moins de temps que Maève ne le croyait. Son cœur battait la chamade et Drago était parfait, lorsqu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois…

**_Alorssssss_****_ comment vous avez trouvé? Dites le moi dites le moi j'en ai tellement besoin _**

**_Réponses au reviews :_**

**_Pulsar-san_** Tu as oublié de reviewer mon chapitre 29 maudibine !! lol au moins tu m'as écrit un e-mail pour me dire ce que tu pensais du chapitre. Au fait pour Draco, la traduction s'est Drago en français J'hésite toujours à le mettre en anglais!! Bon j'espère sincèrement que le chapitre t'auras plu!! Je ne mets plus de spoil dans mes messages aux reviews maintenant, ça gâche tout le punch Et les fautes se sont améliorées? A mon tit lionel haha et review moi cette fois.

**_Timi_****_ Turner :_** Maisssss non elle est pas morte haha, elle survie et pour le cas de malfoy, tu auras pu remarqué en lisant ce chapitre…si tu veux plus d'infos, tu peux toujours m'écrire un mail bon allez a et encore merci pour ta review et SURTOUT continue j'adore trop les reviews ça me remonte le moral.

**_Hermione99 :_** Coucou à toi, j'espère que le chapitre t'auras plu et merci pour tes reviews à presque tous les chapitre depuis que j'ai recommencé au prochain chapitre et toi aussi si tu veux plus d'infos tu peux me e-mailer a

**_Colibri Noir :_** Contente de voir que j'ai une nouvelle revieweuse…nouvelle lectrice aussi?? Heureuse de voir que l'histoire te plaît aussi. Je souhaite beaucoup voir un de tes reviews au prochain chapitre. Si tu as une question à me poser tu peux me lancer un e-mail a et merci

**_Voilà, bonne fin de semaine à tous et au prochain chapitre, surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser un review…sa me soutiens beaucoup a mes tits amours de l'internet_**

**_Magic_****_ Dream_**

**_R&R svp _**


	32. Note importante

Haaaaa tous mes chapitres sont à l'envers, je suis complètement désolée, bah en faite, les derniers sont ok, mais les premiers, s'est le bordel!! Je vais essayer de remédier à ceci le plus vite que je peux

Merci

Magic Dream


	33. Découverte

PROBLÈME D'ORDRE DE CHAPITRES RÉGLÉ!! TOUS LES CHAPITRES SONT DANS LEUR ORDRE RESPECTIF!!

Et voilà le chapitre 31!!!! J'ai fait du mieu que j'ai pu, mais c'est ma fin de session et j'ai beaucoup d'examens et de projets à remettre! Donc c'est cela et aussi à cause des problèmes de et de mon ordinateur stupide lol! Enfin bon je suis super heureuse là parce que j'ai eu ma note en Français 85 !! Houuuuuhouuuuu haha! Bon alors je vous laisse à la lecture ! à la prochaine mes tits choux!! Virginie tu vas lireee peut-être enfin ma fic !! héhé

_Faites pas attention si il y a des mots coupés, c'est souvent à cause de et je sais pas pourquoi !_

Chapitre 31 : Découverte

Elle avait le sentiment que tout était beau, que tout allait se dérouler de la façon dont elle le voulait maintenant. Seulement le fait d'avoir été collée dans ces bras toute la nuit lui avait procuré un plaisir fou, une pensée et un sentiment qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. C'était le meilleur moment de sa vie qu'elle venait de vivre avec Drago et finalement, elle avait été heureuse de lui pardonner aussi rapidement. Malgré tout, l'ombre les suivait discrètement et les observait, eux qui volaient paisiblement sur leur petit nuage.

-Mlle Haemanthus avec Monsieur Malfoy, avait dit le professeur de potions.

La jeune femme sortit alors de ses rêveries et regarda Drago qui était déjà à la table. Elle lui sourit tendrement et Drago lui rendit son sourire tout aussi amoureusement qu'elle l'avait fait.

-C'est fou à quel point Rogue à une préférence envers les Serpentards, marmonna un jeune roux à sa compagne de table, Hermione.

-Au moins on est pas pris avec ce sal Malfoy et Haemanthus, lui répliqua-t-elle.

-Il faut avouer qu'elle a du courage pour affronter Voldemort ainsi sans ciller, leur murmura Seamus derrière eux.

-Normal, lui dit Ron, elle a toujours été aux côtés de Voldemort…

-C'est même à ce demander si tout ceci n'est pas une mascarade et que tous deux ne jouent pas le jeu…

-Auriez-vous quelque chose à avouer à Mlle Heamanthus Mlle Granger? interrompit Rogue derrière la table de cette dernière en s'adressant à toute la classe.

Maève se tourna alors vers la table d'Hermione et de Ron et les regarda curieuse avec un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

-N-non, balbutia Hermione confuse.

-Alors pourquoi vous ai-je entendu parler d'elle?

-Vous avez du mal entendre, lui dit-elle calmement.

-Non j'ai très bien entendu Mademoiselle, voulez-vous répéter ce que vous avez dit!

-Je n'ai rien dit à propos de _Mlle Heamanthus_, persista Hermione Granger.

-Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor!

-Elle a dit que…

-Je ne vous parle pas monsieur Weasley! grogna Severus.

-J'ai dit être _heureuse_ qu'elle soit de retour à Poudlard, marmonna Hermione.

-Vingt points en moins de plus pour Gryffondor! Faites attention à ce que vous dites mlle, il pourrait y avoir certaines personnes qui vont vous en vouloir!

Les élèves de Gryffondor découragés gardèrent leurs commentaires pour eux de peur de ne perdre d'autres points, mais l'exaspération se lisait sur leur visage.

-Je viens de vous dire ce que j'ai dit sur _Mlle Heamanthus_, dit Hermione en commençant à flancher.

-Vingt points encore en moins pour Gryffondor! Auriez-vous peur de dire en public ce que vous pensez de Mlle Heamanthus? J'ai cru comprendre que vous la croyez du côté de Voldemort.

-Oui, marmonna Hermione en se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Hé bien! j'ai aussi entendu qu'ils auraient tous deux monté une mascarade, pour faire comme si elle était du bon côté, mais qu'en fait elle nous trompe tous et qu'un jour où l'autre elle nous attaquera et nous tuera tous?

-Ça revient à ceci…dit-elle en tentant de se cacher le visage.

-Donc après ces soixante points de perdus pour Gryffondor, que pensez-vous de tout ceci Mlle Haemanthus?

La concernée se leva à sa place et regarda Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Elle ne souriait plus, mais les regardait avec insistance. Son regard était lourd de conscience.

-Je m'attendais à ce genre de commentaire qui franchement me blesse beaucoup. J'aimerais que vous compreniez une seule et unique chose : Je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort. Je sais que tout pourrait porter à croire que c'est le cas, mais je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je le rejoindrais…

-Pour le pouvoir, marmonna le roux.

-Pour le pouvoir? Hé bien! J'aimerais dire une chose à ceux qui me déteste : Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous sauver quand Voldemort arrivera ici. Je le détruirai pour une vengeance personnelle, mais pas pour votre petite personne. Il n'y a que trois personnes vivantes ici qui méritent ma protection…

-Pfff protection, dit une personne qui avait été ignorée de tous jusqu'à présent.

-Mlle Wieselänge veuillez vous taire! dit Rogue.

Elliann sourit malicieusement et regarda Maève d'un air de défi.

-Bande d'idiots…marmonna Maève en se replaçant sur son tabouret.

Son regard se porta sur Drago qui la regardait d'une façon tellement neutre que ceci la mis mal à l'aise.

-Quoi?

-Rien, j'aimerais seulement savoir qui sont ses trois personnes?

-Toi, Rogue et Harry, dit-elle en commençant la potion qui était à l'ordre du jour.

-Potter? Pourquoi lui? Lui demanda-t-il.

Une pointe de jalousie se faisait remarquer dans sa voix.

-Parce qu'il est mon ami!

Drago commença lui aussi à préparer certaines choses pour la potion qu'ils devaient faire pour le cours.

-Tu as remarquer que Rogue n'aime pas Elliann, continua-t-il sur une voix moins dure.

Le jeune homme avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était, mais le nom d'Elliann semblait la rendre encore plus furieuse que le fait qu'il soit jaloux d'Harry Potter.

-Elle ne mérite que de se faire détester de tout le monde…

-Ne soit pas si dure.

-Pourquoi je ne le serais pas?

-Parce qu'elle ne t'a rien fait directement.

-Drago Malfoy me dit d'être moins dure avec quelqu'un parce qu'elle ne m'a rien fait! Une première ma foie!

-Arrêtes Maève…lui dit Drago.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'empêcherais de dire ce que je pense d'elle…Elle ne s'est pas empêché de le faire!

-Oui, mais si tu vaux mieux qu'elle tu arrêteras tes stupidités!

-Elle me provoque!

-Bon la conversation est terminée, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle…s'il te plait!

-D'accord, mais ne me redis plus d'être moins dure avec elle!

-C'est bon, dit-il en continuant ce qu'il devait faire pour la potion.

Puis le cours se déroula sans que Maève ne prononce un seul mot sur Elliann Wieselänge. La jeune femme le ressentait, quelque chose avait changé entre Drago et elle. Maève ne saurait dire quoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. La journée fut courte et elle se retrouvait déjà dans son lit, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. La jeune femme décida alors d'aller marcher dans les corridors de Poudlard pour la énième fois depuis son retour. Son chemin la mena directement à la salle de l'Heamanthus.

Une de ses mains alla frotter doucement la pierre froide qui cachait parfaitement la petite salle. Tout juste avant d'ouvrir la porte fermée par un sortilège, elle ressentit une présence tout près de son corps. Elle resta figée devant le mur et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Harry? murmura Maève.

Soudain, dans la pénombre, un corps apparu, c'était bien Harry Potter.

-Mais comment es-tu…

-Une cape d'invisibilité, lui dit-il en la lui montrant.

Les yeux de Maève brillèrent d'une malice incroyable en voyant l'objet qui pouvait rendre une personne invisible.

-Et toi, pourquoi regardes-tu ce mur? Lui demanda Harry.

Maève resta muette un instant. Était-il prudent de le laisser voir la salle? Si elle était prête à la sauver de la mort, elle pourrait bien la lui montrer.

-Donnes-moi ta main…

Harry la regarda perplexe un instant, puis lui tendit une main fébrile.

-Il n'a rien à craindre, lui dit la jeune femme en sentant la tension d'Harry.

Une porte apparu soudainement et Maève l'ouvrit sous les yeux peu ébahis du jeune homme. Ils entrèrent lentement et Maève alluma les bougies de la pièce d'un seul coup de main. Elle referma alors la porte et se tourna vers Harry.

-Je te présente la pièce de l'Haemanthus…

-Qu'est-ce qu'une Heamanthus?

-Moi, lui dit Maève en souriant. En vérité, continua-t-elle, c'est cette fleur.

Maève retira le voile qui la couvrait et Harry s'en approcha quelques peu. Il l;'observa un court instant, puis reporta son regard vers Maève.

-Elle sert à quoi? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Cette fleur est tout pour moi, ainsi que ce collier, lui avoua Maève en lui montrant rapidement le collier de l'Heamanthus. Autant du côté émotionnel, que du côté physique. Je viens ici souvent pour me rappeler de ma mère, me souvenir du sourire qu'elle avait quand j'étais jeune. J'ai toujours vénéré son courage de sourire malgré les temps extrêmement durs…Depuis qu'elle est partie, il n'y a que cela qui me rattache à elle…et une photo que Severus à dans ses appartements.

-Pourquoi Rogue à une photo d'elle?

-Ils étaient de grands amis…et lui éprouvait plus que de l'amitié, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse le lui avouer…elle disparu…de la même manière dont Lucius Malfoy m'a enlevé.

-Ton passé est aussi triste que le mien… je crois même pire…

-Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. En autant que je vous ai…

-Qui?

-Drago, Severus et…toi.

-Moi?

-Oui, toi. Si notre amitié n'a pas été brisé à cause que Drago est ton pire ennemi, pour moi, cela veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous…On se comprend sans même se dire une parole…c'est ce que j'aime.

Un doux moment de silence s'installa entre les deux personnes, puis Harry s'avança un peu vers Maève.

-J'aimerais te montrer un endroit qui me tiens beaucoup à cœur moi aussi…

-D'accord, lui dit Maève.

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce et Maève referma la porte. Le mur était toujours en place, personne ne pouvait voir la porte.

-Viens avec moi sous la cape d'invisibilité, lui dit Harry.

Maève s'y glissa et ils disparurent complètement du corridor. Puis Harry guida la jeune femme jusqu'à l'extérieur. L'air frais n'était presque pas bloquer pas la cape, ce qui fit frissonner Maève un court instant. Ils furent très bientôt arrivés devant le lac de la forêt interdite. Harry retira doucement la cape et regarda le reflet de la lune dans l'eau froide comme la nuit.

-J'ai sauvé la vie de mon parrain ici…

-Qui est ton parrain? demanda Maève inconsciente.

-Sirius Black…mais maintenant, il n'est plus de ce monde, dit le jeune homme en baissant la tête vers son reflet dans l'eau.

-Ha…oui j'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier un article portant sur sa vie…il était un criminel, c'est ça?

-Non…enfin, oui au yeux de tous les gens du monde des sorciers, mais j'ai su la vérité et je peux te garantir qu'il n'était pas coupable.

-Il n'avait pas révélé à Voldemort où se trouvaient tes parents?

-Non, c'était Peter Pettigrew…

-J'ai entendu parler de lui aussi, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de l'eau.

-J'ai passé plusieurs autres beaux moments ici, mais je crois que de sauver la vie de mon parrain et aussi d'avoir créé un Spero Patronum aussi puissant cette soirée là fut un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. J'aurais voulu habiter avec lui…au lieu d'avoir eu à habiter avec mon sal oncle et mon affreuse tante, ainsi que le porc de fils…

-Et moi j'aurais aimé avoir un _vrai_ père, au lieu de ce sal pervers qui a violé ma mère et qui veut le faire sur sa fille à présent. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir eu à vivre dans un cachot et ne pas avoir eu comme maîtres Lucius et Narcissa…j'aurais voulu pouvoir aider ma mère au moment où cet espèce de sadique de Malfoy l'a tuée.

-On aurait voulu changer le passé, mais on ne peut malheureusement pas…il faut accepter la vie qu'on mène et savoir s'amuser malgré les moments durs…

-Tu as réussit à t'amuser même si je n'étais pas là? lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Non, mais j'ai continué à espérer.

-C'est déjà ça… dit-elle en se retournant vers la forêt.

-Tu n'as pas l'air à aller très bien…

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai seulement l'impression qu'entre moi Drago, ça commence de plus en plus à s'éloigner et à se briser, dit-elle en sentant sa voix se casser peu à peu.

-Probablement parce que Wieselänge est là.

-Peut-être.

-Je souhaite que tu sois heureuse et que tout s'arrange…même si je déteste et que je détesterai toujours Malfoy.

-Merci Harry…

Un silence se glissa dans leur conversation une nouvelle fois et Maève en profita pour marcher en direction du château.

-Il fait froid et nous ferions mieux de rentrer au cas ou .On ne sais jamais Voldemort peut peut-être roder, ou quelques mangemorts le peuvent bien aussi.

-Oui, c'est toujours plus prudent.

Ils rentrèrent alors sans mot dire sous la cape d'invisibilité. Arrivé devant l'entrée de la salle des Serpentards, Maève sortie de sous le tissus et regarda Harry qui l'avait enlevé à son tour pour qu'elle le voit.

-J'ai été très heureuse qu'on se parle ainsi, lui avoua Maève en toute sincérité.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Maève.

Ils se sourirent, puis Harry s'éloigna et Maève murmura le mot de passe au tableau qui tenait la porte verrouillée. La jeune femme entra alors dans la salle commune et soudain vit un spectacle qui l'horrifia quelque peu. Drago était attaché par les poignets et les chevilles à l'aide de grosses chaînes rouillées. Il n'était habillé que d'une simple paire de boxer qu'il mettait pour dormir la nuit et deux jeunes femmes se tenaient devant lui.

-PARKINSON!!!! WIESELÄNGE!!!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là! leur cria Maève hors d'elle.

-On s'amuse avec notre homme! lui lança mauvaisement Pansy Parkinson en se tournant vers elle.

-Drago! Cria Maève en le regardant.

-Il n'est plus en état de te répondre, lui dit Elliann en gardant les yeux fixés sur le corps du blond.

-Tu ne l'as pas…

-Idiote! Pourquoi aurais-je fais une telle chose à cet homme qui m'est destiné!

-Il ne t'est pas du tout destiné!

-SI JE DIS QU'IL M'EST DESTINÉ, C'EST QU'IL L'EST! Lui cria mauvaisement Elliann en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Alors si tu persistes à dire ça, je serai obligée de te combattre! Lui répondit Maève.

Elliann émit un rire rauque et sourd qui fit frissonner Maève de tout son corps. Même le rire mauvais de Voldemort ne lui faisait pas aussi peur. Soudainement, le noir s'installa dans la pièce. La jeune femme ne vit plus rien à un pas d'elle.

-Je te qualifierais peut-être de la sorcière la plus puissante d'Europe, mais ma puissance est telle que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville!

-Pauvre idiote! Je ne crois pas un seul de tes mots!

-Alors souffre! Cria Elliann.

En même temps que les paroles de son adversaire, Maève fut projetée contre un mur derrière elle. La pièce était toujours sombrée dans une pénombre impénétrable qui donnait une difficulté de plus à la jeune femme pour se repérer. Elle se releva rapidement et chercha autour d'elle pour une sortie, mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle avança alors à l'aveuglette devant elle. Soudainement, un air assez froid l'entoura. Sa peau frissonna.

-Tu cherches à me faire peur ou quoi pauvre folle? lança Maève pour qu'elle puisse repérer Elliann avec sa voix.

Cette dernière ne dit pas un mot et Maève continua d'avancer devant elle assez lentement.

-Bravo, je croyais que tu serais moins intelligente!

Une créature couverte d'un long drap troué se fit apparaître à sa gauche. Il n'avait pas de visage, seulement un trou à la place de sa bouche. Un autre apparu à sa droite, puis devant elle et derrière. Ils flottaient légèrement dans les airs et entouraient la jeune femme qui commença à paniquer en voyant ces créatures qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle sentit un picottement dans son fort intérieur quand sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Maève sentit ses pouvoirs la fuir, sa force et son âme s'envoler dans la bouche des ces ideuses créatures. Sa conscience la quittait peu à peu et elle tomba à genoux au sol. Au loin dans son esprit, elle revoyait l'image de Drago attaché à ces chaînes et seulement habillé que d'un boxer. Comme elle sentit que cette dernière parcelle de vie allait la quitter, une lumière ébouissante jaillit de derrière elle et repoussa complètement les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Elle sentit ses pouvoirs lui revenir, sa vie lui être concédée à nouveau et sa conscience rennaître. Les avides créatures disparurent une par une et laissèrent à Maève l'occasion de voir Elliann le visage sombre qui se tenait derrière elles quand il y avait la pénombre. Elle se jeta alors sur son adversaire, mais avant même qu'elle ne la touche, Elliann disparu dans un coup de vent.

-HAAAAAAAA!!! Cria Maève avec rage. JE LE SAVAIS QU'ELLE N'AVAIT RIEN DE BON!!!

-Si elle peut appeler les détraqueurs, je frais mieux de t'apprendre le Spero Patronum…

La jeune femme emplit de colère se tourna et vit derrière elle Harry Potter baguette en main.

-Bonne idée, dit-elle sèchement. Demain matin sept heure dans la salle d'entraînement de l'aile droite.

Maève se retourna et alla détacher Drago. Elle le fit léviter derrière elle et le mena à l'infirmerie, où elle ne fit que dire à Mme Pomfresh de le soigner, qu'elle irait tout expliquer à Dumbledore. En sortant de l'infirmerie, Maève jura un bon coup et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de son directeur d'école.

89613

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé?

Réponse aux reviews :

**_Alpo_** : Elle était pas trop vite la suite, mais elle est la quand même ! Merci pour la review!! J'espère bien en avoir une autre de toi encore!! Merci beaucoup!

**_Colibri Noir_** : Hé bien merci! J'espère que tu trouves la suite toujours aussi bien! au prochain chapitre j'espère et gros bizouxxxx à toi aussi !!

**_Timi Turner_** : Si si, j'ai besoin que tu me dises à quel point tu as aimé lol! Sérieusement, c'est toujours bien de le savoir pour quelqu'un qui écrit!! J'espère avoir un autre review de ta part!! a la prochaine!

**_Al_** : Héhé non elle ne meurt pas Elliann…enfin peut-être pas tout de suite, reste à voir!! Merci pour ta review et j'espère toujours en avoir de toi!! Alp

**_Hermione99_** : lol ça m'a pris 2 semaines à regler l'ordre de mes chapitres!! C'étais long, mais c'est fait maintenant!! Merci pour ta review!! Tu vas m'en faire une autre n'est-ce pas !?!?! a la prochaine!!

**_Pulsar-san _**: TU ES OÙUUUUUUU????

Continuez toujours à me faire des reviews, j'adore!!!!

Au prochaine chapitres mes tits chéris!!

Magic Dream


End file.
